My Perfect Lie
by TrueHeartsGlow
Summary: Sequel to Karma: They are reunited by fate when a terrible accident occurs. Is this a new chance to happiness or do their actions threaten to destroy what's left in their hearts?
1. On Stage

Hiya, I am back with the sequel to Karma (.net/s/5519185/24/Karma) that I had promised!!!

Anyhow, just know and be patient with me this time, that this is going to be a very slow process, due to exams and other things going on. This is the intro, it is nothing special but I hope it helps you enter a bit into the climate. Reviews and the relative are cool, so please be as kind to comment and give me a stepping stone to inspire myself. My english isn't perfect and I am not much of a good writer so don't be surprised if this fails any expectations you had for this. I do this mostly for fun, though critique is welcomed- as long as it isn't flaming haha-.

Don't know when I will update next. Also, I need a beta reader, if you are interested pm me, please. Some requirements are that you are over 16 and you have some experience as beta. I hope this doesn't offend anyone.

To those of you who havent read Karma, you might feel a bit lost reading this-as lost as almost in any first chapter without the original background out there, haha- but I would suggest reading Karma if you want this to make more sense.

Thanks for your time. Au revoir, mon amours!

**On Stage**

Italy- Venice , 9:00 pm

Pink locks of hair fell on her front and embraced her face in a graceful way, as graceful as the narrow moves she made around herself which caused the wooden floor to cringe slightly under her balanced weight in the cold training room.

She took a look of her agonious, tired self at the side mirror. She fixed her hair, moving some locks to the sides, as she took a deep breath and smiled bitterly. Nervousness was taking the best of her as she kept dancing swaying herself around elegantly on her toes, practicing for tonight's ballet show, just one hour before it took place in that expensive infamous opera of Venice's centrals.

She could feel the sweat drops stroking her back in a threatening way but she promised inside herself that no matter what, she wouldn't lose her cool tonight. Because she couldn't afford to. So far, the tour née had been going well. If she ruined it last moment, she knew she would hate herself forever.

She had managed well in every appearance so far. It had started in march, some days before her birthday and it was going to end at 15 of July which makes it tonight, thus the nervousness.

She never felt so anxious before and she couldn't explain why. It was just a general bad feeling she had for tonight and for some reason she couldn't control the shaking of her body, untamed and paranoid as it was. She could never imagine why, she had never experienced it before, at least never again after her first two years as a ballet dancer.

She had received many awards and excited praises from popular magazines accompanied by great reviews from people of the sector but when it came down to it, secretly inside her, she had remained that little innocent girl who lacked confidence in whatever she did. She needed constant reassurance and even if she acknowledged her insecurities ,something inside was alarming her that this time it wasn't just about this.

They were to dance at the Swan Lake show and she had learnt all the moves by heart. She could perform them like she would recite the lines of an open book she held in front of her eyes, only more vividly, more originally, more excitedly.

And these special ways of hers were what got the audience captured every time she went on the stage and started her magic enchanting dance.

More over, it was that she put a deep part of her personality in it. A part she couldn't reach easily on a daily basis. It was that emotional part of hers that she had buried deep down inside her ever since that _incident_ with a certain Uchiha boy had occurred in Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha: a devil in an angelic disguise. That handsome, magnetic, irresistible eye candy that had scarred her heart and past in her hometown. And no matter what she had implemented all those years to everyone who knew about that story-not as many did-and to her own self, she had never managed to completely erase his memory, the feeling of his touch and the sound of his annoyingly calm voice out of her mind.

Though, this was something she would never admit to herself. To her, he represented everything she dreaded from her past in Konoha. Even things that had nothing to do with him: he stood for them all in her mind. It was a sweet nightmare she was willing to stay awake for the rest of her life in order to avoid forever, but also one that would pop up in her awake eyes even when she didn't want it to, even when she put all her power and focus to not let this happen.

She was never a master of her heart, ever the emotional one. But time had done its own bit on her. She had improved on both mind and appearance. Even the ''Sasuke trauma'' had got smaller by time. But Sasuke himself , he was like a stain that never really went away. But instead, it stayed persistently there, even if you try to wash it way , putting the best your strength every time. And right when you think you have achieved to shoo that little bastard of filth away, you see a hint of it still ghosting the spot you were scrubbing before.

He was her sinful pleasure, a very painful one at it, which she was struggling to convince herself she had left in the past.

Snapping out of her annoying dark thoughts that centered around a certain raven haired man, she looked at the floor pattern in agony. What was that painful feeling she was getting at her back? Now it wasn't time for cramps. Not now, Sakura. She thought. You got a show you need to perform and you will do it right. She talked inertly to herself, trying to raise her confidence.

It wasn't until her tutor came in the silent almost empty room and snapped her out of her paranoia that she realized what time it was.

''Sakura, hun, it is time you got your outfit ready for the show. We got only 30 minutes left before it begins and you are still training. Why do you overstretch yourself so much? You do this before every single show, while all the other girls are sitting nice and laid back and get a proper rest .Yet, you do better than all of my group combined. I really don't get why after all these years of training, you still don't believe _at all_ in yourself.'' A cute petite woman with kind eyes said in a sweet tone, as she walked inside the room, with her brown hair caught up tight.

''Sensei, forgive me. I just want to be perfect. You know me.''Sakura smiled faintly as she let her hand drop off the side pole and raised her face to face the teacher.

''We have talked about this before. Perfection is but an utopia.'' Clair said smiling with confidence in her attitude.

''I know, sensei…I know…''Sakura did tired, sighing as she turned her head to the ground, analyzing the patterns, in impatience.

''Then, my lovely child, if you know this, why do you never listen to me?'' the woman asked in pure awe, her eyes reflecting kindness non the less.

''That is exactly why I will never stop trying to be perfect, sensei. Cause I know I will never achieve it. And this helps me find a meaning in what I do. To keep trying and become better every time…''Sakura said melancholically.

Clair smiled. She agreed with what her student said. After all, wasn't she the one who had taught her students that kind of philosophy? To never stop trying to improve yourself, no matter the difficulty of your goal.

But lately she had realized how much Sakura was overstretching herself, ever since their tour née had started and she grew to feel worried about her pink haired student.

But now it wasn't the time to talk with her about it. After all, tonight was their last show which would signal the end of the tour and after that all the girls were free to go and enjoy their vacations wherever they felt like, taking a long break from their busy schedule.

''I will be waiting at the girl's room. Giving confidence and last minute's tips to every one and all... Please, hurry up and come get dressed, hun, ok? There's not much time left.''she said kindly to Sakura as she eyed her one last time before turning her back on her and headed out of the room silently.

''Alright. I will be there very soon.''Sakura said with a fake reassurance. She didnt know if it would be a good idea to worry her sensei with the increasing pain she felt spreading on her body right now.

They didn't have the luxury to mess up. _She didnt_. And she would pull that last dance off with success, no matter what, as she had promised herself.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to swallow hard on her bitter saliva. The bad feeling kept creeping up in her, making her nervousness bigger and disabling every other positive feeling she could find strength in some minutes before the actual operetta.

She could hear the singer starting off slowly with the song which accompanied the story and she felt flinching.

''Shiiit!'It has started already!''she thought in tension as she started walking towards the exit.

The dancers weren't out yet. In their every show, their soprano went first , as written in the script and she would start singing her song, accompanied by the infamous lake of the swans melody.

Then the girls, dressed in white, made their entrance gracefully one after the other, in the scene, making harmonious circles around the singer in a slow yet fitting motion.

She felt her cell phone shaking in her pocket and seconds later there came the tune of the ringing alert she had prearranged for whenever a certain Claris called.

With one rushed move she flipped it out from her pocket and opened it, placing in on her ear.

''Hello?'' her anxious voice travelled to the other line.

''Sakura, darling, it is mum. I called to wish you good luck with the show. Don't be nervous. I know you can handle it.'' A familiar voice came from the other end of the Atlantic.

''Mum, now is not the right time to talk. Thanks but I got to hang up. I will call you once it is over, okay? Love you.'' the pinkette said.

Before she shut the phone on her mum's face in an anxious and panicked hurry, she heard the annoyingly familiar voice one last time.

''Ok, honey. Love you, too. I am sure you will do just great!''

Beep.

She flipped the phone back in her pocket. Since she hadn't stopped walking at the time she talked, she realized in relief that she was already out of the dressing rooms.

With a move of her hand, she pushed the flat door and entered the room like a cyclone, avoiding the other girls as they picked on her playfully for her retard.

''I am sooowwyyyy!!! I wont take long…Okay?''she said clenching her teeth from behind the barrier, as she put off her training outfit. She grabbed the dress that was lying hanged on the side of the cover and she put it on, without much of an effort, used to this with all those years of doing the same thing.

She bended down fast and started doing up her laces around her ankles and legs, steadying her flats on those small but capable feet of hers.

She took a deep breath, barely touching her hair to make sure it was in place, all caught up, and walked out from behind the barrier and towards the huge mirror behind the tables in the side of the room.

She took a look at herself, the glitter and the make up seemed untouched and unaffected. Her hair seemed to be holding fine, too.

She put her brightest fake smile on, turned to the girls that were waiting for her anxiously with widen from nervousness eyes and nodded.

''I am ready.''

A chaos of excited girly squeals ,which contradicted with her superficial serenity, filled the room as all them made their way, running in a pack, towards the scene.

Smell of heavy women's aroma and glitter was floating in the air, as Sakura went after her group, in a falsely collected mood, contemplating as ever.

The soprano now was close to that point of her song where the dancing girls made their entrance.

She pinned her feet on the ground behind girls who had now gathered to the sides of the stage and were looking both thrilled and nervous at the scene. She looked at the woman on the center of the scene who was using so confidently those heavy vocal cords of hers to produce beautifully sang low notes to grace the audience's ears, preparing herself.

She clenched her fist on her front, as she closed her eyes tightly and wished luck to herself.

''_You can do this, Sakura_.'' her inner self whispered to her soothingly.

When she reopened them, the lyrics were signaling the ballet's entrance on the stage.

She watched as one girl after the other left for the scene, twirling slowly around themselves with that confidence of someone who has been having never failing success for years. Taking strength in the proud and self assured team spirit, she set off for the stage, when her turn came, putting on her deceiving smile to please her demanding crowd.

_You can do this, Sakura…_

_And_ thus the show began.

People watched in pleasure and delight as the pinkette was circling around herself in the most possible grace she could achieve. It was very obvious that she was better than the girls that surrounded her. Even if the choreography of the ballet was the exact same for every single girl except for a few variations, it was apparent that the girl had great skill.

The song had grown close to the middle and every single light in the vast opera had been turned off since long ago, besides some small ones placed in certain spots of the scene, gifting the stage with a suitable atmosphere.

Sakura breathed hard, but managed to keep her cool elegant facade as she caught the other girl's hands, when they united to execute a common part of their choreography.

The singer's voice now had got louder, and the dancing more intense-as if that was possible. And so had her pain that she was trying to hide all this time from the viewer's eyes. Somehow, she was taking strength, both emotional and physical from the girls that were holding hands with her on each of her sides.

Although, when a stroke of pain shocked her suddenly, she couldnt help the painful grimace that made its way to her face, like a lightning.

She lost no time and quickly managed to cover it up with a joyful and interested smile.

But she didn't manage to do the same with her shaking. She was still clenching slightly tighter on the girl's hands, but tight enough to warn the girls that something was wrong.

Loren turned her head slightly to the side, the fake typical overused smile never leaving her face. But her eyes weren't as joyful. Instead, she glanced at the pinkette with an uncertain hint of worry.

Sakura didn't miss this and returned the glance for some seconds of the minute back.

But this was enough to get the question that the worried girl wanted to pass on to her.

''I am fine.'' she whispered, high enough just for the girl to hear her and too low to be out covered by the melodic music for everyone else.

Loren squished her hand back, in an effort to show that she didn't believe her. But the show had to go on. And soon, as the programmed choreography demanded, the girls abandoned each others' hands and started making circles around the singer one after the other, doing a small leap in the end of their brief route.

Sakura followed after Marie, but now that the supporting hands had gone, she felt every last hint of effort to stay strong leaving her.

At this rate, with a head pumping from the headache and a body being seized by pain every passing second, it was a miracle she was still able to keep that smiling facade on her face without letting every other characteristic of her face being terribly transformed by what she was really feeling.

The violin in the background became faster and soon the ballet squad started swaying around faster, more intensely, more excited.

As her headache became bigger, she felt her body writhing in pain.

''Oh…god…''she stopped in her spot, dizzy and ravished by the persistent strange pain as she clutched her head with her two hands.

The music didn't stop, nor did the singer, nor did the dancers. But their attention seemed to gather on her, surprised and shocked as they felt at her sight, looking at each other with uneasiness. Even though, they kept dancing, they seemed to have slowed down their rhythm in shy awkwardness.

It all happened in a slow motion. Sakura didn't know when her mind stopped registering the music, the sound and the voices around her.

Nor when the girls had all stopped completely their movement and were now vastly surrounding her.

But it did register the moments she felt her body giving up on her, and all her ethical and emotional resistances crumpling down under the unbearable pain.

She blinked once, twice, looking at a curious audience far away in front of her, as the room was once again filled with full light.

And then, it happened. She fainted, collapsing on the stage, with that image still printed in her mind like a most dreaded scarring nightmare.


	2. Reality Check

(Just cause I had this ready and wanted to get a go with my story so there is more for the readers to go through. Boring but explanatory, yet another semi-introductive chapter. See you all later! Enjoy! Review and Commend. Thank you for reading this story.)

* * *

**Reality Check**

_Somewhere in Rome, 12 pm_

''Nao! Will you please stop this? You know how much I hate…'' a raven haired guy with pale skin was leaning against a white column out of a dome as a girl with nice long black hair caught up in a pony tail and dressed in a mini provocative skirt was targeting him behind her camera.

''Oh, shut up, Sauce! You know you like it! Besides, its not like we go to Europe, every day! So lay back and enjoy our time together, will you?'' the petite girl said as she pressed the button with her small pale fingers.

''But you haven't stopped taking pictures since afternoon. Give me a break.'' The raven haired guy said as he looked up and down at the girl, annoyed.

''Why is it that you never smile in any of the pictures? You come out as bothered and rude in every single of them.' the girl said focusing her attention on the virtual photos she was going through in her virtual camera.

''Do you honestly want me to reply to this?'' Sasuke asked her lazily.

''Yes, please.'' the girl defended seriously, as she shifted her gaze to him. He pushed his back from the wall and walked towards the girl seductively.

''Because this camera is keeping you away from me.'' he whispered in her ear huskily, as he leaned to her side.

The girl blushed and felt her hands shaking. No matter how much time she was with the Uchiha, the effect he had on her never grew less intense.

'You don't actually think you are going to get me to stop taking pictures with cheap flattery, do you?'' the girl asked, recovering from her flinching and pushing back softly on him, as the blush on her cheeks remained as intense.

''Oh no, I don't. But I do think I can abstract you for a while.''he whispered smirking amused, as he placed his hands on her tiny waist and dragged her softly on him.

''Oh is that so? Well, aren't you an ambitious Uchiha? Hmm, can't really say you're completely wrong, though.''the girl purred, giggling as she raised her face to look into his eyes, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

''Completely?'' Sasuke smirked once more looking back at her playfully.

''Ok…don't look at me like that…Damn it, ok, fine. You can. Happy, now?''she admitted poutting her lips like a child.

Sasuke chuckled victoriously and leaned slightly on her, capturing her lips in his. The girl flinched but she soon let herself free and joined in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck , dragging him closer.

_Oh, let me give you a bit of insight on the background of our two love birds. _

_This is Sasuke Uchiha. That guy that hurt our Sakura-chan in Karma? Yeah, that one._

And the girl that is kissing him so shamelessly, is his girlfriend: Nao Takayashi.

As we know from the previous story, Sasuke stopped dating girls ever after Sakura left for France. But didn't stop was his ambition to overcome Itachi. And as he failed to become the famous painter he had hoped he'd be-he had made some good paintings but he hadn't found so far the right urge or help to expose them or get some recognition for his work- he had been brainwashed by Itachi mainly and then his mum to engage and later on marry to the daughter of the bank's owner in which Itachi worked.

The girl had seen Sasuke over in a party that the bank had organized for its personal and Itachi had invited Sasuke, foreshadowing what could be useful for the future family business.

And as his guesses were right, never doubting the good looks of his brother, his boss's daughter, Nao, had seen Sasuke in that party and it was love from first sight.

Of course, that day Sasuke walked away and back to his manor, unsuspecting of Itachi's conspiracies and the teen heart that was beating for him in frenetic rhythms.

And ever the since, the plan so simply Itachi had set into motion, had started unfolding on its own in fast steps.

Nao Takayashi, being the only child of the family and as spoiled as she was, begged her father to help her to get to know the boy that Itachi had introduced to her at the party:Sasuke.

Her father having sympathy for his only precious daughter and seeing the vision of Itachi unfolding in front of his eyes, found that Sasuke Uchiha would do a good partner for his daughter.

He was rich, handsome, educated to a decent level and most of all he was member of Uchiha Itachi's family, his best coworker's in his partners' department.

Itachi had received a promotion and was now co-owner of the bank, investing big part of his self made fortune in it.

So, a marriage between the two families would be the best solution for both of them.

Itachi would make sure that the bank this way passed on to his younger brother once he was out of the plan due to various reasons, such as old age or illness or sudden death and Haseo Takayashi made sure his daughter was married to a rich possible candidate for the bank's ownership once he was out of the plan, too. He didn't trust his daughter enough to rule the bank, as he had grown to know her naive and immature character by the years and since a young age it was obvious that she was too spoiled and self centered to devote herself to the family business.

Now at her 23 years, she was still the same immature girl he was lecturing at her early 14.

He had seen a very mature ambitious figure in Sasuke and those were the qualities he was looking for in a possible future groom and company heir.

So both families were pleased as it was, with Sasuke's mother once more grateful at Itachi for taking care of Sasuke's future. Of course, Sasuke secretly hated Itachi more for that but he forced himself to go along with it because in his own mind, doing as his family wished, was a chance to overcome Itachi one day.

Marrying the crazy in love with him air head girl would assure him a post in that company of a bank and a more certain good economical future. Also, it wasn't bad for a social status. Sasuke, never being really the deeply romantic guy, didn't care a minute that he would be sacrificing his heart in the altar of profit and selfish superficial choices others had taken for him. He had buried any romantic feelings he could have a for a person of the opposite gender the day that Sakura left him, the day that she left Konoha and never cared to come back to see him once.

The pain had grown less by the years but it never really went away for good. Whenever her thought popped up in his mind unexpectedly, he would push it back like a lunatic that is struggling against an invisible enemy.

He had convinced himself that he had to try to forget her. And even if he knew that this was impossible deep down-she was his first real love after all- he had managed to live just normal so far and marrying a girl he didn't love was actually another false facade he wanted to put on in order to fool himself that he had grown stronger since she left him and not weaker.

Many from Itachi's circle, knowing one or two things about the young Uchiha, eyed this relationship with a bad angle. Of course, most of them had the ability to realize the motives behind such an union, but in the same time they doubted that the old play boy was actually willing to settle down at the young age of 20 and get involved into a cold marriage for the sake of the family business.

It was just hard to imagine this for such a young man. Most of them thought he was only returning back to his known immature childish games. Itachi always bragging out loud about his play boy activities and mannerisms, never forgot to mention that Sasuke had took after him and thus the vicious rumors around the young Uchiha's profile.

What they didn't know though was that Itachi's brother had mattered quite a bit in the pass of some years and he wasn't the same guy he used to be when Itachi had first joined the bank.

In fact, the future heir was looking at the whole situation under a calm and secretly plotting eye. He would overcome Itachi by taking over the business and making it bloom like no one else ever before had. And this was all the motivation he needed to force himself to withstand the annoying fan girlism of his future wife.

They had already got engaged last June and as their families had promised, they had gone for a trip to Italy as a minor honey moon.

Sasuke had actually known the girl since last April and the relationship had walked rather fast. Actually, for some reason he didn't know, he had convinced himself by time that he didn't mind her presence that much and that it was fun seeing how worked up he could get the innocent girl by teasing her and playing her brilliant prince in love.

And it also felt even better when he saw how convincing he could get and how easily she bited on everything he threw at her. What made it more amusing was that she was trying always to outsmart him or prove to him that she wasnt a chick to mess with, yet she had fallen for all of his perfectly deceptive facades so far.

His friendship with Naruto was still holding tight. Both had just finished university of design and Naruto was actually getting slowly famous and upgrading his social status by making a weekly manga that had captured people's interest around the state. Sasuke could honestly say he was proud of his friend.

But when he looked at what he had done, on his own, he saw a complete nothing that wrecked his confidence to pieces. And that is where the Itachi ambition came in and took advantage of his own insecurities unknowingly.

Because deep down, Sasuke would never have the guts to be himself. And he knew it.

But he didnt care. As long as he could overcome Itachi some day, everything else came second.

K, you get the drift so let's head back to the current present.

The couple broke their kiss in need of air. Sasuke pulled away and brushed his lips as he gave her an unreadable look.

The girl shrugged and looked down at her feet, still awkward like a virgin being kissed for the first time.

In reality, she was far from it. Ahhh, the wonders of love.

Sasuke smirked at her blushing sight and put an arm around her.

''So, this is our last night in Italy. What do you say for some italian food in an expensive restaurant downtown?'' he asked non chalantly as he looked at her with the corner of his eye coolly.

''If it is going to be pasta, then I am in!'' she said raising her thumb to him and putting a hand around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

''Want me to go bring the car?''Sasuke asked as he dragged her closer tenderly.

''It is ok, hun. I think I would like to walk in those graphic streets of Italy for a last time before we part back for Konoha.'' Nao said, looking in front of her absent mindly, as lost in some far away dream.

''It might take a while to get to the center, so just you know…''Sasuke raised slightly his shoulders unsure.

''Ooohh, I don't mind, as long as I am with you.'' The girl said, almost squealing towards the end of the sentence which would have Sasuke running for the hills if he hadn't been used to block her out of his mind whenever she acted like that.

Rolling his eyes secretly, he relaxed and tightened his hold on her. Even if he didn't harbor genuine feelings for her, he still felt responsible for her safety seeing as her father and Itachi's boss had entrusted her to him under strict conditions of the mafia type: ''If something bad happens to her, you will be the one to blame and trust me, Uchiha, you won't like what will follow.''

Shrugging in the memory of Haseo's words, Sasuke looked down at the resting head on his shoulder and a small smile made its way on the corner of his lips.

Why did it feel so good being with her, if he was just doing all this for pure profit?

He had noticed that it felt nice being with her when she wasn't taking pictures or expressing her feelings so blatantly to him.

It wasn't that he was afraid to fall in love again, but he just thought it was impossible and the thought of a spoiled superficial brat having such an effect on him made him feel out of place.

He never had been in that type of girls so why now?

He snapped out of his deep thoughts, when her annoying voice broke the silence again, this time saying something about how handsome he looked in that suit she had bought him.

Yeah…then again, maybe it didn't feel so nice being with her, he thought in boredom, as the girl dragged him joyfully along.

* * *

''Sakuuurrraaa??!! Tell me right now, why did this the damn happen? Why did you go to the show if you felt pain, you silly girl, why???!!!''the scream on the other line of the phone hurt her ears to the point that Sakura had to hold it to a half meter distance from her head and stare at the floor, clutching her hurting head with her free hand.

''Muuumm, stop screaming…And I can tell you…''she sighed as she moved her pink locks out of her face and tried to focus on their talk, under all the intense worried stares the girls and her tutor were giving her back in the dressing rooms.

''And your dad??!!! Where is your dad? Did you call him??!! I want you to be responsible for once and take care of yourself! And where is he? I swear to God if he doesn't show up tonight to take you I will divorce him for the second time! Saakuuurraaaaaaaa!! Do you hear me? I am coming over there to get you, baby!''

Sakura couldn't help but feel the same need to laugh as the one the girls that suppressed their giggling felt.

''Guuhh mum, you're making it worse. Hang up, I will call you later, once I am in the mood to chat this up with you!''Sakura said pissed off and hanged up on her mother as she turned her irritated face to a worried Clair.

''See? That is why I tell you to never call my mum whatever happens! The woman is hysterical!'' she said throwing her cell phone on the small table in front of her.

''Sakura honey, I am sorry. But I lost it seeing you faint in the scene like that. What was I supposed to do? I freaked out!'' Clair said handing a glass of water to a wrecked Sakura, who looked like she had been run over by a thousand of trucks after a long night's of non stop drinking hang over.

''Calling her certainly wasn't a good idea. You are all overreacting. I am just fine, it was just a mere fainting. It can happen to anyone. I am just sorry it happened to me and I ruined our show. I am terribly sorry for this.'' she said wiping out her upset tears that had started to drying out.

Now that the first shock of what had just happened was over, she had began to think more rationally and facing this all way more maturily than she thought she ever would when it came to such a terrifying thought of situation.

Gladly, all the girls had ran to her side and a man picked her up to carry her in the room, where Clair went after her. Though the show continued non the less, as if Sakura wasn't ever there.

By the time the show was over, Sakura had regained consciousness again and the opera had began emptying slowly.

Clair had called Sakura's mother while the girl was passed out. She wanted to take Sakura to a doctor but she wasn't sure of Sakura's medical history as the girl never opened up to her about such stuff-even if it was obligatory judging by the nature of their trainer-student nature of relationship- so the petite sweet woman thought that Sakura's mother was the right person to consult first. Of course, such a thing had never happened before and now she came to know first hand in a not so pleasant manner why Sakura never liked to annoy her mother as often for whatever went wrong to her.

In the other hand, she would have tried calling her father instead, only that the man had his cell phone almost always closed, busy in business and councils, so much that he neglected his own daughter.

Clair had taken the initiative to approach Sakura about this around June and ask her how come her father hadn't shown up till then to a single show his daughter was performing around Europe.

Sakura's answer was: He is just busy.

And that had cut the theme short, as Sakura never talked much when it came to her family, especially her father.

Liliane sat next to Sakura on the small white leather stylish couch and placed her hand on top of Sakura's trembling one.

''Sakura, silly one. How can you say such things? You said it yourself, it can happen to anyone! We were so worried over you when we saw you falling and I am sure the people felt the same thing. It is not nice to play with your health, stop putting everything else over you. You need a break…''and turning to the other girls for a moment to say …''…We all do.'' she sighed and turned her face back to Sakura, stroking her pink locks out of her face, smiling comfortingly.

Sakura couldn't help the tears that fell down from her eyes and watered her knees. It was moved tears, relief tears for the nice pack of friends she had in her ballet group and disappointment tears for her weakness to resist her physical pain and avoid that major failure some hours ago.

''Awww, crying again?'' Loren said teasingly, affection lingering in her feminine girly voice and all the girls gathered around to give Sakura a group hug.

''Sakura, we all care for you here and we think you should go see a doctor as soon as you can. Or even better, maybe you should listen to what your mother said before at the phone. Going to Konoha would be a wise move. Being close to the people who care for you would be good.'' Clair said while all the girls stepped back and started disappearing to the corners of the room to get their outfits off and get ready to return to the five star hotel.

Sakura looked up at Clair with tearful eyes, her gaze becoming blank for some moments before retaking meaning in its green orbs.

''Heh…I got no one there...'' She murmured in bitter certainty, closing her watery eyes tightly for a second, bringing in her mind how hard she had tried to cut all bonds connecting her to her painful memories,…to Konoha. Now she realized bitterly that she wasn't as independent as she would like to think.

''That's not true. You know how much your mother loves you.'' Clair picked on her as she walked off to get Sakura's normal clothes to hand them to her in order to urge her kindly to get ready to return back to the hotel.

''My mum…heh… is just a sad woman that is lying to herself…''Sakura whispered in a tone that only she could grasp.

She looked at the floor in front of her blanked out and deadly tired, as she heard to Clair's footsteps making their way back to the wrenched pinkette.

''Here, hun, please, put your clothes on. We need to get going, the bus will part in20 minutes and we need to be by the lobby soon.'' Clair looked at her with fake sympathy.

The woman was too tired to handle Sakura's issues right now, and the pinkette as she hated being a burden, grabbed the clothes rather lazingly without bothering to look at her drenched teacher and headed off to a tent to change to her daily outfit, as the girl's never tired and ever playfull giggling filled the room to every corner.

Sakura inertly wished she was like them. They seemed like nothing ever touched them. Could she be like that, too? Unbreakable? Strong?

She could. But it had always been a facade, ever since she left Konoha…left him.

And today, that well maintained mask of hers had just cracked.

It seemed as if her precious and well thought plans needed to change ,as much as she hated doing as she was being told.

She would have to cancel her journey and say good bye to her dreams of exploring Italy for the rest of July during her free time and go back to Konoha a month and a half sooner than planned.

But the bad feeling was still poisoning her insides with doubts and great contemplation that lead to nowhere.

What was wrong all of a sudden?

* * *

Review And Commend.

Thanks.

:3


	3. Run, Sakura, Run!

~Hiya, third chapter is up. Please, commend?? :3 If you like this, let me know or I might give up, if it's not worth it! Let me know what you think. I know it is boring so far but it is just the start so please bear with me as the plot unfolds! Kisses! ~

**

* * *

**

**Run, Sakura, Run!**

_Airport of Fiumicino, Rome_

_ Sunday, 16 __of __July, 12 am_

''_S_akuuuuraaa, hurry, you are going to miss the flight!'' Clair said in anxiety as she kept walking in a fast pace towards the airport's entrance, dragging one of Sakura's suitcases- the red one- along.

''Geee, Clair. And there I thought you were gonna miss me.'' Sakura teased as she dragged the heavy burden beside her as she made her way after the petite brunette.

''Of course, I will. But if we don't hurry now, the plane is going to part, look at the time! God Sakura, I always knew you had a problem with waking up but I never thought it was that bad.''the exasperated woman said as she eyed the people around her in a rush, making fast steps forwards.

''Sensei, it is not my fault. I had told you before that nothing can wake me up when I sleep. I never hear the clock alarm. What made you think I'd listen to the phone?''Sakura returned amused by her teacher's surprise. It was funny to see the always serious and collected woman behaving as if she was her mother hen that never grew out of taking care of her little child.

''That is why I came by your room, but I guess you didn't even hear the bell or the kicks I left on the hotel door or the yells that woke up everyone else in the building besides a certain pinkette. God, they even threatened to throw me out for your sake!''Clair said, pushing in furry some locks out of her face.

''Well, Clair…''Sakura said with a mocking familiarity ''…you should know better than do such stuff in a hotel.'' She said trying to hold back the amused grin that threatened her lips.

''You know how easily I freak out when it comes to my students…and especially to you, Sakura…cause I…'' the brunette said in a formal tone.

''..you care about us like we are your actual family, I know, sensei. And that is why we love you as we do.'' Sakura said as she finally caught up with the woman as they both pushed the wide glass doors of the entrance and made their way to the waiting hall, dragging Sakura's belongings along.

Semi relieved that they had finally reached their destination, Clair turned back to eye Sakura as she took her seat on a red chair next to some other people who were waiting for their flight.

Sakura sighed and imitated her, taking the seat to her left.

An affectionate familiar grin made its way to her teacher's lips.

''Aahh Sakura, you know how emotional I am, you don't want to say such things to me some hours before you go.'' The woman said twinkling her nose in uneasiness.

Sakura looked at her for a few moments and then giggled, nudging her softly with her elbow.

''Aww, sensei, you know that's not my intention. It is just that you are sooo awesome that I cant resist teasing you.''Sakura said smiling sweetly to the woman.

''Ooooh, ….sheesh!...now aren't you doing this on purpose?!''Clair broke in laughs along with her student as the two women were finally able to sit down and catch their breath since they had been running since 9 of the morning to catch the flight.

Sakura breaking the light atmosphere she had created on purpose, looked around her in curiosity as she rubbed her chin. She turned to look at Clair, question obvious in her eyes.

''Uh, how come it is so quiet today? We have been to airports before but usually there is a hell load of people crowding the waiting room. But today, I don't see but a few tourists? Is it a special day or something, today?''Sakura asked, leaning back in her chair.

Clair looked at her for some moments like she didnt understand her question then broke the silence.

''Oh well, today is Sunday and this company often doesn't have flights scheduled on Sundays. Don't ask why, I asked but they never told me. Guess we booked the flight on one of those ''blank'' Sundays they get lazy or something.'' The brunette said waving the tips of her fingers on the air as if it was something trivial.

Sakura looked at her for some moments, spaced out, trying to register what her teacher had just told her.

Finally, regaining her thoughts and voice, she shifted her gaze and stared in the brown eyes, in even bigger question and confusion than before.

''What do you mean blank Sundays? What no flight? Then, what are we doing here, today?''she asked, not being able to understand a single thing.

Clair looked at her as if had just found out the mystical ingredient to her grandma's infamous apple pie in Sakura's observation.

''Oh, damn me. I am so silly. I should have told you earlier but you see, you will be travelling with a jet set this time. You know those small luxurious little planes? Only this isn't as luxurious but it is made for few people non the less. And it is an emergency flight, meaning if you want to use this on a blank Sunday, you have to pay your ass off. Totally forgot to mention this to you with all our rash, sorry.'' The woman said crossing her legs as if she was narrating a casual gossip.

Sakura's face had started turning red due to her iritation for lack of understanding.

''Small plane? Pay my ass off? Wait, what do you mean? And why didnt you tell me before about all this? It is MY flight, you know. I believe I deserve to get some credit about it.'' Sakura said.

Clair eyed her apologetically.

''I know, hun. I am sorry. But it all happened so fast. Your mum called me after we returned to the hotel and begged me to book you the flight for Konoha this Sunday no matter what. And she sounded desperate, too. She told me to charge the ticket on her bank account, so it should be fine. You got to pay nothing, except for the snacks you will order during the flight. So it was all settled. You don't have to freak out about this. It is nothing really. Just needed to be done.''Clair said sitting straightly in her chair.

''Why does no one ever take ME into account? I will have to have a good talk with my mum once I get back. This is not the first time she does this kind of stuff.'' Sakura said tears of anger threatening her eyes.

''But honey, you know your mother loves you and does what she does out of interest. Why react like that to it? You aren't an angst teen anymore. You are 20, Sakura. Time to act like it, you know…''Clair said annoyed by Sakura's unexplainable hostility towards anything that had to do with her mother or even Konoha.

''Maybe, just maybe I would behave like an adult if you guys treated me like one. Just saying…''Sakura said as she crossed her hands in awe in front of her chest and shifted her gaze to the tourists around them who glanced at them bothered by their loud voices.

''Meeeh…''Clair brushed it off, not feeling in the mood to be bothered. She knew Sakura all these years, and she had grown to go along with her waters when needed. She knew Sakura wasnt a bad person deep down. But she had some weird obsessions she couldn't explain and probably never would since the pinkette didnt open up about anything personal to her teacher.

* * *

_(Time skip-after 15 minutes of awaital)_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura glanced around her as the tourists started standing up in the sound of the voice that announced the flight's departure time was getting close through the stereos.

She cut short the casual chit chat she was having with Clair and stood up, turning to face her teacher with watery green orbs.

''I guess, it is time we said bye…''Sakura said, avoiding to look into Clair's eyes.

''Seems like it, hun.''Clair said as she closed the distance between her and Sakura and looked into the girl's eyes kindly.

''Damn you, Clair. Why am I always getting so emotional every summer? I havent changed at all, since the first day that I met you at that ballet school.'' Sakura said trying to hold back her tears as she wrapped her arms around her beloved sensei.

''Aww, honey, you know you have changed. When you came to me, you were a scared little girl that was afraid to show whom she really was. Now, you are a strong young confident woman that is working magic on her field. You are yourself, and this is admirable.'' Clair said, pushing back slightly to look into her student's eyes.

Sakura wiped the two tears that had rolled down her cheeks and broke into a childish giggle as she looked back at the brunette.

She always thought she hadnt changed much. At least, in appearance she hadnt. Sure, her features had become smoother and she had grown in her forehead but people who hadnt seen her for years recognised her when she went back to Konoha at holidays and summers.

But then again, she didnt think any less of her personality. Deep inside, it had stayed the same, minus a few changes.

She might not show it but she wasnt all what her teacher and the people who surrounded her made her out to be. At least, she never felt like she really was. Was everyone lying to her? The people from the press, the people from her field, her tutors, the contests she had won, was it all a lie that never really fitted her?

Clair left a soft kiss on her cheek as Sakura smiled to her one last time before mouthing a thank you and turning to resume her route to the ticket check, her stuff already placed into the special vehicle.

Everyone had already got in the plane and the woman to the sides of the entrance eyed her slightly annoyed, the fake smile never leaving her face.

''This way, miss.''she said extending her hand to receive the ticket.

Sakura smiled shyly, as she shoved her hands into her shoulder bag and undug a ticket which she quickly and clumsily handed to the clerk.

_Confident my ass._ She thought bitterly as the woman examined the ticket she had just received.

With a smile she turned to Sakura.

''You may enjoy your flight, please.''

And with that, Sakura entered the plane, without looking back to the moved Clair. She didnt feel like crying for the second time today.

Feeling the annoyed by her late entrance tourists burning holes on her sides and back, she made her way to the front, where her seat was to be, as indicated the number in her ticket.

Passing by the the middle line and while she made her way to the right one where the seat was, she accidentally pushed an old woman's plastic cup of coffee with her hips.

Gladly only a few drops stained the woman's monotone outfit but the old lady had a very sharp tongue in response.

''Watch were you're going there, missy…Sheesh, young people now days, having their head over the clouds all the time…''the woman said, trying to swipe the hot liquid away from her skirt in a fruitless attempt.

Sakura realizing what had happened with a quick glance over the old lady, she felt her cheeks blushing in awkwardness as she bowed slightly in an apologetic motion.

''Gomensai, I didn't notice. I apologize.''she said in a low tone, grinning sadly and in uneasiness as the old woman looked at her annoyed, and muttered something that didn't sound very kind before returning her attention to the dark brown spots on her skirt.

Sakura looked down embarassed as she resumed her brief route to her seat, feeling like a total wreck down due to the small episode.

Some confidence I have, letting every idiot I run onto affect me like that. She thought bitterly as she put on a calm facade and looked on the number of the seat.

_Yep, that's it._

She looked around her self assuringly, not wanting to let anyone ruin her trip and with a sigh she sat down on her small but comfortable grey seat.

''So what now? Will you still keep your angry facade at me for leaving today?'' Sasuke asked tired as he laid his head back on his seat, leaving the magazine he was reading rest on his knees.

''Facade? Oh trust me, Uchiha, this is not a facade. You wish it was! And it is all your fault!'' Nao returned like a spoiled brat as she looked out of her window stubbornly.

''How is it my fault? Your father's words were exactly:'' Be back by 16 July.'' It is not my fault he has trust issues with me. Besides, what made you change like that, Nao? Yesterday, you seemed just fine just ''to be with me''. I really don't understand you, sometimes.'' Sasuke sighed, pushing black locks out of his annoyed face. That girl was too much trouble sometimes. He didnt know if she was too fierce, too immature or too bipolar above her as annoying fan girlism.

''And you had to listen to him, didnt you? My father's dog ,as usual!''she said nagging like a child.

With a sharp move, she turned to glare at him in pissed eyes, as she grabbed the magazine resting on his lap and hitting his front with it.

''Here! Read this! I am sure it is more interesting than me!''she said sarcastically.

Noticing the other passengers eyeing them frustrated by their childish quarrel, Sasuke glared back at her, trying to nod her to be quiet.

''I could care less to do as your father wishes. I only do this so he allows us to be together. Why do you act as if you don't know him or me at all, sometimes?'' he asked in a low tone, yet annoyed as ever.

''Maybe I don't know you that fine, Sasuke-kun. How's that?'' the black haired girl asked, sending silent death glares his way.

Sasuke softened up , deciding to be the mature one, as he usually did when it came to her for the sake of his own reasons.

He sighed and looked at her, trying to change the subject.

''Want me to ask the waitress to bring you something? It isn't good staying hungry.'' He said remembering as they had left their hotel in a rash this morning and neither of them had eaten breakfast.

''Whatever. Read your magazine, Sasuke, and leave me alone.'' She said looking at him in hurt pride for some moments before turning her head abruptly like a spoiled two year old to her side window.

Sasuke's glance fell on the ground, as he gave up trying to make it up with her. He sighed softly and leaned back on his chair, looking at the piece of paper on his lap uninterested.

She had only brought one magazine with her and it was about hair dyes and make up.

Snapping at the realization of what he was holding, he blushed in embarrassment, and quickly placed the leaflet under his chair to get rid of it before the people next to him started doubting his sexuality all of a sudden.

''Like I can…''he whispered in a tone only he could hear and he closed his eyes trying to push all the anxiety away. For some reason, going back to Konoha stressed him. Even with Nao at his side all the time, he had enjoyed his little escape from his every day life and he felt that he would miss that feeling of freedom their vacation had offered to him , even if briefly.

He dwelled into silence in defeated mood, thinking of ways to deal with the idea of returning back to everything that secretly corroded him, in Konoha. Looking at his lap, he took on playing with his fingers in boredom. Dreading the boring journey that awaited them, with one shift move he took his cell phone out from the little bag resting by his feet. Taking a look at the virtual clock, it felt like the right time to text his mother that he was finally aboard and on his way back to Konoha, as much as he hated the last.

He wasnt the type who liked filling his people into any little thing or not he did but his mother was always pressuring him to report to her when he was away from his hometown and by time he had grown accoustoumed to it. It bothered him less, anymore, and he did it mostly to not upset her. Cause bad things happened his mother got all upset and worried. Very bad things…he thought shrugging at the memories.

He snapped out of his thoughts, when a sudden little commotion , some seats in front of him, at the middle line, caught his attention, bored as he was.

''_Sheesh, young people nowadays, having their head over the clouds all the time…''_

The sound of an annoyed deep female voice had him turn his head in a 90 angle to the right,as it was the first thing that broke the deadly silence that ruled in the small plane, ever since his quarrel with his future wife had came to an end.

First thing he saw was her hips.

_Nice ass. _He raised an eye brow examining the female slender sillouette that was standing next to the old woman whose voice had pierced his ears some seconds ago.

Snapping out of his inappropriate thoughts, his eyes quickly wandered to the top of the back of her well shaped body.

And he spaced out for some moments, his mind unable to register anything when his eyes caught view of pink color.

_Her hair…_

And within seconds of this observation the girl had turned back to face the old bag, a bitter smile gracing her shy blushing face and a fake serenity ghosting her green orbs, as she muttered something barely audible, probably an apology.

The recognition spread like a lightning across his face, his eyes feeling with disbelief and strong emotion after a very long time.

_Sakura_

…_Sakura…?_

_

* * *

_

_R&R?_

_:D_


	4. I Know You

Please, I know you are reading this, so commend?

Anyhow, hope you enjoy this. It is boring but told you not to expect much from me. :P

_**

* * *

**_

_**I Know You**_

_Sakura…_

How could this be? It seemed very much like her. Was she really the girl he had met at Konoha? She hadn't changed much only that she wasn't exactly a girl anymore. But more womanly like. At least, from appearance point of view. She had grown into her forehead and face and her body had acquired elegant discreet curves that made her look like a model to be.

Her breast didn't seem big, yet it wasn't exactly tiny, as her waist was. Her hips were slightly full, giving to her whole body the image of an hourglass.

He didn't have much more time to examine her as she walked fast away and disappeared into the right line's fronts. He felt his heart clenching very tightly, his breath becoming faster and unrhythmical, as memories flooded him violently.

His feelings for her had cooled down but they had never God could know how difficult it was for him to see her so unexpectedly. But what was Sakura doing at Rome? He thought she had been at Paris with her father all this time. Of course, he had heard from rumours at Konoha that she was practicing ballet and she was good at it but his mind was mostly blanked out at the moment and couldn't guess the reasons of her presence at the same city with him.

He clenched unconiously his fists on the tissue covering his knees, his eyes still pinned at the spot the slender figure used to be some seconds ago, jaw slightly dropped and mind stopped.

SMACK.

He felt his cheek stinging with pain and as that snapped him out for good, he turned caught by surprise to the direction of the hit.

''What were you looking so intensely, Uchiha? You think I didn't notice? You pervert! You cheater! I am going to tell my dad everything about this and you'll see what is coming to you!'' an irritated Nao yelled at him, her eyes filled murderous intent.

''What on earth are you talking about?''Sasuke erupted, unable to be patient with her whims anymore.

''You honestly think I didn't see you staring like a drooling moron at that girl? You think I am so blind, Uchiha? Ehhh? Well that is because you are a fool! I see what you did there, no point in trying to cover it up, now. Jerk! And I thought you were worth of my time!'' Nao said flipping out.

''Whatever…Believe what you want. I don't care.'' asuke said carelessly, his mind occupied with other things to give into another fight with the annoying girl to his left.

She always reacted in the same exact immature way every time his eyes accidentally-well not always- wandered on some girl around him.

Apparently, though that wasn't the best move he could do, as this irritated Nao more.

Watching as her glance grew into a deadly glare, he inertly shivered, not because he was afraid of her but he hated causing scenes publicly and right now he had other things in his mind, as well, to be able to withstand something so humiliating.

''You don't care? Then why are you with me, if you dont care what I believe? Tell me!''Nao said crossing her hands on her chest and pouting like a baby.

''This isn't how I meant it…Can we please save the fight for when we will be alone?'' he pleaded her, turning his gaze to the ground.

From the stereos, a woman announced that the plane was about to take off and she gave a speech about the safety rules and tips, as typical.

''You know what? Sometimes, you make me wonder why the hell I am with you.'' Nao whispered, feeling her pride hurt. She wasnt the one always causing scenes as he had implied.

''Welcome to the club…''Sasuke whispered, now frustrated as ever but tried to calm down and leaned back in his chair, dwelling in his hatred for his gf.

Nao widened her eyes at this but she chose to not keep up with their fight so she leaned back, too and turned her head to look out of her window, not wanting to miss the taking off view.

It was true that in the few months they had been together, Nao's personality often made it unbearable to Sasuke to withstand her and he had tried many times to put an end to any ambition he had by cutting off their fake relationship.

But Nao would always cry like a baby and came back begging him to accept her again. And when everything else failed, she used her father to get what she wanted. And then everything immediately involved his whole family, too. Cause Itachi didn't want his boss to be mad at him out of his little foolish brother and their mother didnt want to create a scandal around their circle. Nao wasn't just anyone after all, she was Haseo Takayashi's daughter, whom even the rocks aknowledged in the upper stroms of Konoha's society.

And thus, Sasuke having no choice, always gave in, But it was irritating how she told him such a thing when she was the one always trying to keep them together.

If they fought so much now, Sasuke shivered at the idea of the fights to follow when they would be married.

But all this didn't matter right now. Cause a certain pinkette in the same plane as him made his heart beat like a broken clock, a girl from his past, that had scarred his heart almost as much as he had scarred hers. The memory of her leaving him in that part, the night before she left for France was still haunting his memories. Her own memory was tied to that scene so strongly that he fell pain every time she came in his mind.

Oh how much he had missed her. He barely kept himself down from standing up, completely uncaring about Nao and running after Sakura to greet her and tell her how much he had missed her.

But God knew what consequences that would have. His hysterical girlfriend went easily nuts just with him checking her out, imagine what she would do if he actually talked to her.

He sighed a silent sigh and looked around him in agony. He couldnt see her from his seat, the middle line of seats hiding the right line.

Realizing his phone was still n his lap, he snapped out of his delirium and flipped it open again.

He pressed the send button.

''Mom, the plane took off for Konoha. We should be there in some hours. Sasuke.''

He let his head rest on the seat, thinking of the weird and random situation he had found himself into.

_Sakura…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Sasuke…?_

Sakura felt her heart clenching. What was that weird feeling she was just getting out of nowhere? Could it be the irritated voices somewhere from the back that made no sense?

It was weird because she actually felt she recognized one of those voices. But it was still dinstict to her ears, barely audible yet judging by the often hushes the annoyed passengers let out every now and then it seemed as if some people were fighting.

She closed her eyes. _No, it cant be. Sakura, why haven't you still forgotten him? I told you to let go. Stop trying to find excuses every where you go to remember him. _

She mentally beat herself up for being so naive. Lying back to her seat, she sighed and opened the book she was holding, deciding that reading would take her mind off things.

As she began losing herself into the storyline, she felt someone towering her and she immediately snapped her head to look whom it was.

She noticed a young man, around her age, with thin eye brows and girly characteristics smiling at her kindly, as his light blue eyes shined and lightened up his face even more than his blond-brown hair did.

''Hello, I am sitting in the post next to you, hehe.''he said rubbying his head awkwardly.

Sakura smiled shyly and nodded.

''Oh, I see. Nice to meet you. My name is Sakura.'' She said leaving the book aside.

''Likewise. My name is Dai.'' He smiled back at her extending his pale hand.

Sakura nodded, taking his hand in hers in a handshake. His skin felt very soft. Was he really a guy? He didnt seem manly enough. Realizing how rude and offensive her thoughts for a person she didn't even know were, she snapped out of it and looked at him as he made his way to his seat and sat down next to her by the window.

Too shy to restart a talk, Sakura immerged herself again into the book but soon the boy broke the silene again.

''Would you like to have my seat?'' he asked, a hint of hesitation and uncertainty lingering in his voice.

''Oh, thanks. It is ok.'' She said looking at him for some seconds before turning back to her book.

''Yeah, I was wondering if you like looking out of windows. Many girls like doing this…many people I mean, sorry, didn't mean to sound sexist.'' The boy said chuckling unsure.

Sakura turned to look at him, not knowing how to reply to this and nodded before the story demanded her attention again.

''You must have come when I was at the toilets, huh?'' the guy did one more effort to initiate a talk.

''I suppose.'''Sakura ever the serious one said, without bothering to take her mind off her book.

A small silence followed during which Dai was still checking her out. This made her nervous and she sighed silently, as she flipped another page of the novel.

''I like your eyes.''

That snapped her out of it. She raised her face to look at him for a moment in question. Was he hitting on her? Wasn't he too bold for a guy that had just met her?

''Are you…?'' right when she was about to phrase her inner questions rudely out to him, he cut her off enthusiastically.

''And I like the way you dance. You are the best ballerina have seen in my life, Sakura Haruno.''

That caught her off guard. She looked at him, jaw dropping.

''I am a fan of yours. Excuse me for not saying before that I know you. Well, only as a ballerina but yeah…''

Sakura's frown slowly turned into a surprised expression. She had seen young girls or old women admiring her but never before had a man complimented her about her ballet, except for some authors who worked in the press.

Her face had an expression that pretty much said : ''Thank you but…sorry what?''

''In case you would like to know, I am dancing ballet , too. I always wished I could be in the same group as you but I have heard you have only had experience as a solo so far.'' He said flashing her a bright but excited smile.

''Oh…uhmm…yeah, that's true…Ughh, excuse my rudeness, it is just that not very often do I get this.'' She said, trying to fight the blush that threatened her cheeks.

It made more sense that he was a fan of hers as he said now. But she never thought other people would actually acknowledge her and recognize her except for the ones that were practicing critique on the field.

It felt weird but nice in the same time. What a cliche'. She thought snapping out of her self centered thoughts.

''No, you excuse my awkwardness, I never thought I'd get to be in the same plane with Sakura Haruno.'' He said blushing slightly.

''Oh uh…ahahaha, sheesh you say this like I am someone famous. I am not all that important.'' She said brushing it off with a light wave of her hand.

''To me you are.'' He said, almost without thinking.

That made her blush harder and she returned her gaze to her book, suddenly taking a serious mood. It felt awkward and she wasn't in the mood for it, right now.

The guy seemed to realize this so he smiled kindly and turned his attention out of the window, watching down as the plane was always moving further from the earth.

After half an hour, she had loosened up to Dai and the two of them were talking as if they were old friends. What was more, is that they both knew ballet so they had many things to talk about in common. He seemed to listen to her excited when she tried to analyze to him the movements of her new choreography and he made witty comments on that which thrilled her all the more. She had turned out to actually like that guy and she was feeling relaxed.

Suddenly, she broke the talk as she felt an urgent need to go to the toilets, so she smiled kindly and excused herself as she made her way to the bathrooms.

Sasuke was looking in blank eyes in front of him in the void, the only thing ruling over his mind being a certain pinkette that fate wanted him to meet so unexpectedly on the plane.

Having slightly overcome the initial shock, now bitterness had began washing over him, as the painful memories from their past surfaced once more in his confused mind.

He snapped out of his thoughts when pink hair came into his range of vision again.

His eyes shifted in a flash to examine the girl, as he felt his face becoming even paler at her melancholic view that caused mixed feelings inside him.

Sakura keeping her gaze in front of her made her way to the front, where the toilets were placed.

A thought sparkled fast in his head. Now it was the perfect chance to talk to her.

Looking sideways to Nao, he realized that she had fallen asleep.

So far, so good, he thought as the mischievous thought kept doing circles in his head.

Taking another hesitant look at Nao, he waited silent for some minutes, still contemplating in his mind whether it was a good idea to startle Sakura like that or not.

Deciding it was over his powers to resist going after her, with one last look at his sleeping girl friend, he stood up softly and made his way to the toilets in slow steps.

Arriving out of his destination, he hesitated before entering. He stood for some seconds, in deep thoughts, then after taking a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door.

* * *

Sakura stood before the mirror, looking absent mindly at her reflection, waiting impatiently for the woman that was in the bathroom to come out.

If she took much longer, she would have to use the men's bathroom. She had no choice.

Gladly, the woman came out before she finished her thoughts and headed for the tap. Sakura smiled relieved and walked into the bathroom.

Once she was done, there was no one in the room. She got out of the small room and washed her hands and fixed her hair, consulting the mirror.

Once she was done, she turned around and headed for the door. Suddenly, before placing her hand on it, she felt a weird unpleasant feeling. She couldn't distinguish whether it was emotional or physical or maybe both.

She shrugged it off and pulled the door open in a rush

as she made her way out of it.

Bump.

She snapped out of her thoughts, as she bumped onto someone who was blocking her way out, just at the entrance of the room.

First thing her mind registered was that something about that person seemed familiar.

Was it his scent? She felt like she knew it from somewhere in her past. Shrugging off her shyness, she forced herself to look up into the person she had bumped onto.

And just like the very first time she had seen him, she was out of words.

_Oh my god…Sasuke…?_

''Sakura…''

* * *

R&R?

Thanks. :D


	5. Betrayed

**5th chapter is up and I still got reviews from a single person? Does this story suck _so_ smuch? sniff sniff**

**Whatever, hope for those of you who read and dont commend to enjoy this. Getting into the action, bish!**

**

* * *

**

**Betrayed**

''Sakura…''

She looked at him in disbelief, emerald eyes clashing with onyx ones. He seemed calm as always and his basic features had remained the same only that he had become more handsome, more manly but he still kept that feminine essence of his, somehow.

Her jaw dropped slightly, and she remained speechless, her heart beating a million times per second.

''Sasuke…?'' his name came out of her mouth before she could reorganize her mind and regain her composure. She noticed his eyes widening slightly to the mention of his name but he seemed pretty emotionless, otherwise.

'' Haven't seen you in like forever…'' Sasuke said, with a small sigh.

Sakura nodded, feeling all the more uneasy by the unpleasant feeling inside her.

_Obviously, it is no good for me to be around him. All this time and he is still to get out of my mind._

''If you excuse me now, I have to go.'' She said, her eyes wandering around as she waited for him to make her room.

Instead, he kept stable in his spot, looking at her intensely.

_She has grown pretty._ He thought as he examined her closely now.

''You still hate me, don't you?'' he asked, but it was more of a bitter statement, rather than a flat out question.

Sakura felt a flame taking over her eyes, as that phrase upset her.

_How dare you assuming anything about me._

''Hate you? Pffft, Sasuke, we're not kids anymore. There is nothing really to hate you for. My past doesn't affect me anymore. And you belong in it. See ya.'' She said irritated as she tried to make her way around Sasuke.

Before she knew it, she felt a hand grabbing her arm and him pulling her back in the room.

He closed the door and pushed her against it softly, while he put each of his hands to rest on it to each side of her, so that she was trapped in between them.

Sakura eyed him annoyed, her heart racing faster than ever, since he was too close for comfort. He wasnt touching her but it was a rather prominent position.

''If you dont hate me , then why do you wish to run away from me? All I need is to talk with you only for a minute… Please?'' he said in a soft calm tone as he looked at her pleadingly.

Sakura put a hand on his chest and pushed him softly but he remained unaffected.

''Who is running away from you? I just want to go back to my seat. What will people think if they see us together in here? Huh?'' she asked, blushing in the same time in the thought of it. She could actually care less for the people but she needed to find a good excuse as she didnt want him to think he really affected her all that much.

''I don't care what they will think. You are more important to me than them.'' He said looking momentarily away as a blush made its way to his pale cheeks.

As tears threatened her eyes, she quickly put all her strength and managed to push him away, freeing herself.

''Always the same old play boy, Uchiha. I see you haven't changed much.'' She said, her voice acquiring a broken tone she didnt manage to hide behind the cold one she wished she had.

''No,…it's not like that.'' Sasuke was apparently in a loss of words but the pinkette didnt have any more patience in her so she rolled her eyes on him and opened the door.

Just when she was about to get out, she felt a hand connecting to her arm once more as he dragged her back inside.

Upon facing him, he said:

''It is so obvious that I can still affect you.'' He said with a cocky attitude that reminded her of the old Sasuke she had so painfully fallen in love with.

This time she didnt wait that much before she reacted, unleashing all her supressed furry and bitterness on his cheek.

Slap!

Sasuke closed his eyes as his skin throbbed in pain and became red to the spot she had hit him.

Upon opening his eyes fast though, he noticed a painful grimace on Sakura's face.

The girl began leaning forwards, hugging herself in agony. He looked at her worried, placing a hand on her shoulder.

''Are you ok?'' he asked, feeling his heart racing in fear.

''I…no…''Sakura managed to say behind clenched teeth as she had to lean her head on his shoulder to keep herself up.

Realizing her fragile situation, Sasuke caught softly her hand in his and led her tenderly to a nearby chair where he had her sit.

Sakura was still silent, touching herself in pain and her face was always getting transformed from new expressions of pain each passing second.

Sasuke leaned over her and rubbed her shoulder softly , freaking out secretly .

''Want me to call a doctor? There should be someone in the plane.'' He said, worry obvious in his voice.

Sakura struggled to speak but finally she made it.

''No…thanks…just dont say anything, dont speak…please.'''she said as she felt tears threatening her eyes, but this time it was from the pain. It was the same pain she had felt at the show only that this one was more intense if that could be and as much as that scared her, she needed to regain her focus to get out of this sane.

Sasuke looked at her ready to talk again, but seeing her hurting view emanating such a desperate aura, he chose to stay silent as she had told him to.

Feeling awkward in the weird situation, he waited patiently for her to ask for help or say something that would give him a way to help her. But she never did, not even after 2 minutes had passed and she was clutching her chest.

His eyes widening in fear, he turned around and headed for the door.

''Stay here. I am going to find you a doctor.'' He said, his heart racing like a broken clock and false reassurement lingering in his voice.

Right when he was about to abandon the room, he felt someone tugging his sleeve.

Turning around, he saw a calm Sakura looking in his eyes pleadingly.

''I am fine, now. It is over.'' She said, a half weak smile gracing her pink lips.

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief and suppressed the urge to hug her.

Instead, he regained his composure slowly and stared at her.

''Are you sure?'' he asked, still surprised by her fast recovery.

''Yeah, it happens sometimes. Then it goes as fast as it came. It is no big deal actually.'' She said, trying to sound convincing and laid back.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously.

''I think you should get yourself checked by a doctor.'' He said, moving slightly away so she could walk past him.

''Actually, that is why I am going back to Konoha.'' She said as she made her way out of the room, hoping she wouldn't feel again that terrible pain anytime soon.

Sasuke looked at her retreating back silent. But before he had time to phrase something back, Sakura turned to look at him, her eyes shining with melancholy.

He walked towards her, looking at her softly.

After the brief episode, Sakura felt her heart warming up and being the naive girl she always was , she thought she would let him in again, just this once.

''Sasuke,…I…missed you.'' She said with a sigh, leaning her head downwards so that she didnt have to look into his eyes.

Feeling his heart racing in joy at her words, he closed the distance separating them and stroke the locks of hair hanging on the side of her head, hesitantly.

''It's good to see you again.'' He whispered huskily. Sakura felt her eyes watering in the heat of the moment and raised her face to look into his eyes and take in his expression.

Sasuke looked back at her calmly, enjoying this moment of both emotional and physical proximity after a long time.

Just being close to her was all he needed.

They stayed silent for some moments, his hand resting softly on her shoulder, under her locks, her hand resting on her chest in an awkward motion, looking into each other eyes.

Their glances said more than their words ever could and they both seemed to embrace their silent communication.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted, when a whiny high pitched voice broke the silence, entering in the scene in furry.

_Nao_

''Sasuke, who is this girl?'' Nao demanded irritated as she walked over to Sasuke and pushed his hand down from Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura eyed her as angered, wondering the same thing.

''Sasuke, who is she?'' she asked almost one second after Nao had phrased her question rudely out loud.

Sasuke shrugged feeling in the middle of an up coming storm.

Realizing the tough of the situation he was in, he dreaded the moment that he would have to tell Sakura the truth, that he was engaged to Nao cause that would mean any closeness he had regained with Sakura in those brief moments would be torn to pieces.

'' I am his fiancé.'' Nao declared cockily, passing an arm around Sasuke's neck.

Sakura looked at her with eyes widened of hurt and disbelief, feeling her legs shaking in the sudden news.

'''…And his future wife to be, of course.'' She said, clinging closer to Sasuke that eyed both of them in silence, blanked out.

If the first hadnt done its job, the later surely had as Sakura felt her heart breaking into a million pieces and the previous proximity she had regained with the Uchiha becoming a galaxial distance once more. Heck, she even felt worse than before right now.

The black haired girl, not giving Sakura the time to recover, unknowingly, resumed her attack.

''Now, who the damn are you?'' she asked, her eyes two burning holes of hell as she glared at Sakura in great hostility.

Sakura's eyes had watered and tears were to fall down any moment soon.

She felt Sasuke's eyes on her, but she avoided looking at him, dreading to see the confirmation of Nao's words in his eyes.

Still not recovered from the initial shock, she felt her lips trembling as she looked up at Nao, in the same amount of hostility as her rival.

Then, her hurt blurry gaze shifted momentarily to Sasuke.

''I am no one important. '' she whispered bitterly, in fears that if she talked louder, they would be able to distinguish her broken tone. And that was something Sasuke didnt deserve to take pride in.

She felt Sasuke staring at her intensely as if he wanted to say something that he didn't dare to.

Shaking her head in disappointment, she turned around and started walking away from the couple in a fast upset pace.

Oh how much did she want to scream at Sasuke how much she hated him. The desire was burning holes in her chest, begging for her to release her deadly poison of pain and bitterness to free herself from her infernal suffering.

_All those years and I thought you'd have forgotten him. Why do you take this so badly? What? Don't tell me you expected a jerk of his kind to wait for you? You know you had swore to never go back to him. You knew this would happen sooner or later. So, snap out of it, girl! We have enough problems as it is!_ The inner Sakura pierced her brains with her high pitched voice.

_Heck, you're right. He is a jerk. How could he?_ She thought in response, absorbed in her sad depressed thoughts.

_Wha-? Hey! That's not what I was saying! Come on, Sakura. You know you're better than this. Don't let him get the best out of you again!_ Inner Sakura screamed in her mind.

_Shut up, damn it!_ Sakura was too emotionally overwrought to try and push some reason in her thick skull.

Broken as ever, she made her way back to her seat, as a smiling Dai welcomed her.

''Hey, hey! You were taking so long, I was worried. But I felt it wouldn't be very apropriate to follow you so I…''

''I am feeling terribly.'' Sakura whispered exhausted as she laid her head back on her chair and closed her eyes, tears streaming down. Despite all of her efforts, she discovered that sadly Sasuke still affected her , he still had that power over her.

_Who was that girl? And what was she doing with him? She stole him from me. This is so terrible. _

_God, just what is wrong with you, girl? She didn't steal anything from you. You guys were over since long ago! Stop caring so much._

_Still! We used to have something. And she came in the between! Oh how much I hate her now._

_Sakura, are you insane girl? I just said you guys were done and over some good years ago. Have you forgotten or want me to remind you?_

_I still love him, damn it! There, that's why! Are you satisfied now?_

Feeling her inner Sakura silencing at this, she snapped out of her delusions when Dai's voice pierced her ears.

''Hey, why are you crying? What happened?'' he asked her, looking at her sympathetically.

She reopened her eyes and turned her face to look at him.

She smiled weakly.

''Do you have a tissue?'' she asked.

''Sure.'' The blonde guy said as he dag his hands into a small travelling bad and got one out.

''Here...''he said handing it out to her.

Sakura took it and wiped away her tears, then blew her nose rather funnily.

_I hate him._

Dai looked at her curious. Seeing as she didnt plan to talk any time soon, he relaxed back on his chair, eyes still on her.

''Well, if you want to talk, I am here…like literally here…''he said chuckling awkwardly.

Sakura turned to look at him and smiled a fake weak smile in response.

Then she turned in front of her and laid her head back, tearing apart the tissue in her hands.

Maybe taking a nap right now would be a good idea. It would surely keep her from going back to that bitch and tear her hair off.

Oh…and killing a certain raven haired boy as she made her way out of the vicious scene.

* * *

''Sasuke, who the damn was that girl? Tell me now! I woke up to find you missing and poor me was so worried that I came to see what was wrong and instead I found you touching a girl with aweful pink hair and a huge forehead! Tell me who is she?!'' Nao demanded as she stood opposite from her fiancé and spared him her deadliest glare.

''Nao, will you stop making scenes? Please, I am tired.'' He said , brushing her hysterical crisis away as he made an effort to walk past her.

''Stand where you are, Uchiha! I said who is she?'' the girl yelled once more, as she put a hand on Sasuke's chest, making it clear it was her way or the highway.

''God…she is just a friend from the past. Why does it matter so much to you? It was just a random encounter, that is all.'' Sasuke said, even if he knew deep down that most of this was bullshit.

''You'd better not be doing anything with her or you will have a hard time, mister. I am warning you.'' Nao said, deciding she wasn't in the mood for a scene right now, either, as she felt her stomach complaining due to the lack of food.

_Heh, like I am not having one now. _He thought sarcastically as he followed after Nao back at their seats.

As a waitress was taking Nao's order, he sat back blankly, the memory of a tearful Sakura running away from them still haunting his mind. He craved to run after her and drag her in his arms, tell her the truth about Nao and that he didnt mean to hurt her.

And even if the situation he was in seemed quite hopeless as it was, he couldn't help but find a bit of relief in the fact that he still could affect Sakura in the way he did. Her reaction was more than revealing. But did that mean she still had feelings for him? Or did he just hope she had?

Looking to the window, he noticed that the sky had got cloudy. He closed his eyes, sighing in tiredom. He felt the stress consuming him. Maybe a nap would be a good idea.

* * *

R&R?

Thanks.

:D


	6. Author's note

**Author's note****:**

**

* * *

  
**

_I won't be updating for the time being-scratch that. I actually don't know for how long. Apart from the fact that I have exams coming up, I also am disappointed in the number of reviews. I thank my stable reviewer Twisted Musalih that always gives me hope and motivation to continue with her kindness. But just one martlet doesn't bring Spring, as they say in my language._

_But this has happened with all of my stories and as you can tell I am stuffed. People do not bother commend so why should I bother update or even write if it comes to that? I don't know what you think because you won't tell me. Then when it is all over, you will post a single commend saying how this or that sucked. Well, that is why I keep banging your ears with pleads of reviews. So I know how to not make my story boring or bad for you. I refuse to write a fic in the blind. This can't but only have a bad outcome and I don't want to be the writer of failures._

_I know people are reading this. I have seen worse stories getting more reviews. Not saying mine is a good one but at least I think you can read it without shooting yourself, right, right?_

_Anyhow, that is from me for the time being. I won't update anytime soon or I maybe even abandon this fic, depends on the mood. One thing is sure, if I don't get more reviews, I don't see any reason in trying for this._

_I don't know if people hate me or dislike me or whatever but even if that is the case, a fic is a fic and it should be commended objectively despite of your feelings for the author._

_I suppose most of you won't even care but I had to get this out._

_**Bottom Line: I am stuffed.**_

_Thank you for reading this,_

_Ria_


	7. Cut Off

(Thank you to those of you who reviewed me and tried to support me. Since I don't like repeating myself, I won't mention here and again what I told you, guys, in the pms. I posted this, cause I had it ready. It isn't as long as my chapters for this story usually are. To be bitterly honest though, I don't think this makes much of a difference as my stories seem to disinterest the vast majority of those of you who happen to peer into. I don't know when and if I will update, I have lost my mood for this, tbh, since I am getting so little feedback. Anyhow, I want to apoligise to those of you who wanted me to continue and genuinely enjoyed my story. But as I have said before, one martlet doesn't bring Spring. Take care, guys. That was it from me.)

**Cut Off**

_Sakura…Sak…No!!!!_

Emerald green eyes flew open slowly, as the sun light shot mercilessly on her pale face, haunting cruelly the small shadows that her pink locks framed her face with.

A weird kind of dust filled her lungs once she took her first conscious breath, her eyes open but her sight still forgotten somewhere pleasant in her dreams.

Suddenly, she started realizing and giving names to the objects that spread before her eyes, her mind slowly snapping out of its slumber, senses and pain returning to her body, especially to her head.

Strange. She lifted a hand and rubbed her forehead, only to feel a warm liquid wetting her long pale fingers. Dragging down her hand and bringing the flesh before her eyes, she noticed that her skin had been painted red.

_Blood._

What the damn happened to me? She thought upset as she sat slowly on her knees and looked around her. She was sitting on sand, with her clothes torn as if burned, and scratches all over her visible naked skin areas.

Confused, like a baby facing for the first time its surroundings, she moaned in desperation and confusion, strokes of intense pain embracing her skull every passing second.

Making a slow effort to stand up, she felt her vision becoming clearer. She collapsed on her knees as soon as she was up, falling on her legs in a clumsy, weak ,helpless way.

Tears her mind didn't register formed in her eyes, as she snapped her head around violently, taking in the area that encircled her.

First thing she noticed was scattered wrecks of something that probably used to be a metal vehicle or something, a few some meters away. Not too small, not too big. But it had been shattered in so many pieces that it was impossible to make out what it used to resemble before its fatal crash.

As her senses slowly started coming back to her, an intense smell of death and decomposing flesh hit flatly her nostrils, making the hair on her body stretch in an instictive reaction of disgust and fear.

_Where am I? What is this?_ Tears ran down her painted with blood cheeks, mixing with her blood droplets that were still falling from the wound on the top right corner of her forehead.

Next thing her crazed eyes registered in their hazy agonious route of about 360 degrees around her, was that the plane thing, the area she was at, was-or resembled a lot to a beach.

Thin sand and tropical trees gracing the background, the whole image of a tragedy she had just witnessed with her hurting eyes came in total contrast with the optimistic relaxing view the particular geographical spot offered.

Up to this point, she had many questions. But the most dominating one: _Am I in Heaven or is this how hell is like?_

She honestly didn't know. The place seemed like an earthly heaven but the situation she was in seemed like her worst nightmare.

Shivering in the fear of the unknown tragedy and smell of death lingering persistantly in the air that surrounded her, she noticed some good distance away a part of the plane –seemed to be the end of it- that had miracously remained almost untouched.

Only then did she notice, in tiredom, that some figures were moving in and out of it. She watched frozen in stun as three people made their way back to the wrecks and they slowly and in team work dragged some bodies back to the part of the plane that had remained unfractured.

Faint helpless whimpers and pained, pleading and devastated moans reached her ears, coming from both the shattered and unshattered parts of the vessel.

Swallowing hard, she tried to find her voice, the one she had lost in that strange sight she had stumbled so abruptly onto, once she had come back from her sleep-or had she actually fainted?

''H…hellooo?''she whispered, a broken sob transforming her voice. Certainas she was in her bitterness that this wasn't enough for anyone to hear her and losing all her hopes as her mental and soul strength leaved her bit by bit, she hugged herself weakly and let her tears storm down her entire existence, lost in her obliviousness as she was.

Some moments seemed to pass, before she felt something changing slightly in the atmosphere around her.

''Sakura?'' she heard a faint whisper and her eyes pinned scared and unsure at the ground in front of her.

Bare feet came to her sight, marking their spot on the sand steadily.

''Am I dead?'' she asked, still dizzy from the crash.

''Sakura…''she heard the same voice again, that voice which familiar somehow.

_Where have I heard it before?_ She wandered absent mindly, as she slowly lifted her face upwards, as if she was snapping out of a vertigo dream.

Emerald eyes bored into black orbs. She flinched by the lack of emotion being displayed in the face of the handsome little god that stood in front of her, in an air of natural arrogance.

Snapping out of the soothing sight of his, her mind landed cruelly back to _her_, **their** reality.

_What? What is happening here? Please, help me understand!..._

_And who the damn are you?_

''Who are you?'' she whispered in a tone almost too low, in a broken voice with a hint of fatalism.

''Saaasuukeeee!!! This one's dying! Will you get back over here and help us out?!!!? '' a whiny , broken and panicked female voice came from the most distant vessel.

Emerald eyes widening in the mention of death, as if it was a confirmation to the pro-existing negative feeling inside her, her eyes pierced to the depth, behind the raven haired boy, towards the place that the voice had come from.

She had to start from somewhere, somehow, to clear things out before she lost her mind completely. Her eyes focusing back on the man in front of her, as her thoughts popped uncontrollably in her mind, ruling over any sound or view unfolding before her, as if shutting down anything that traumatizing that her unconscious dreaded already. With a last hint of sanity, she could almost _hear _ in her ears the desperate voice breaking down in her head.

_Who am I?_


	8. Day One

(Chapter is here, feel free to bash or approve, always waiting for reviews(I must be crazy :P ) and yada yada…the stuff we usually say at the start of every chapter. Thanks for my supporters, I love you, guys, you make me happy every time I read your reviews. Enjoy and I am out!)

**Day**** One**

**Caught**

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she sat down on the sand, watching at the sun set that blinded her and made her eyes pour bitter tears.

Somehow, many people had survived, from all the 10 people in the plane, 6 had come out alive, gladly. Some more , some less. Gladly though, Sasuke, Nao, Dai and Nicole-a blond girl that reminded Sakura a scaringly lot of Ino , had the less traumas and had helped the rest two alive to treat their wounds as well, that gladly weren't as severe.

Sakura figured that the plane must have been flying in a low height when the accident happened because it seemed to her very strange that the majority was still alive. But somehow, it all didn't connect very well together.

Somehow, when she fainted, someone had carried her under a makeshift tend that the survivors had made from materials they took from the wrecks and someone had taken care of her wounds, especially the one she had on her head. It didn't hurt her as much now but she still couldn't remember stuff around herself, which only served in keeping the feeling of helplessness deep rooted inside her.

Some of the passengers were still alive when the crash happened, but sadly they surrendered their struggle for life to their deep wounds that the inexperienced people didn't know how to deal with.

She looked around her, noticing that girl Nicol putting an order to some stuff dragged straight out of the crashed plane. Since she was the one closest to her, she initiated a talk.

''Uhm…hi?'' she whispered, wondering if she would fail to stand on her feet anytime soon.

The blond girl as if snapping out of her thoughts, turned in a flash to look at her with a hidden surprise painting faintly her feminine face.

''Oh hi…Did you just wake up?'' she asked in a low tone as if worried for Sakura's state.

''I…yes…I did.'' Sakura said trying to give out a bitter smile.

''Oh, how are you feeling?'' the girl asked, moving closer with an examining gaze pinned on Sakura.

''I am still in slight pain but I think I must be okay, now.'' Sakura said smiling reassuringly.

''That is nice to know. But are you sure?'' the girl insisted as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked at the comforting hand in awkwardness, then shifted her blurry gaze back to the girl and then to the sunset behind her.

''The view is so beautiful right now, isn't it?'' she whispered absent mindly, the sight taking her mind away.

The girl didnt have to turn back for to get what Sakura was talking about.

''Yes it is…''she whispered kinda dreamily, ''…but can you stand up?'' she asked snapping back to the situation that needed her attention the most.

Sakura looked at her not understanding for a moment, then she finally landed back to earth in her turn.

''Oh…let me try this.'' She said chuckling bitterly as the girl extended a hand to help her up.

Dismissing it with a shake of her head, Sakura took a deep breath, pushed herself off the ground using all the force she could master and swallowed the pain that strained her body out of the sudden effort back, standing in her two own legs kinda clumsily but with confidence.

Looking again at the sun setting behind the blond girl, she muttered in satisfaction.

''Well, it seems like I won't be completely useless, heh…''

Sasuke was sitting on a rock, breathing heavily, as he had been exhausted from his efforts to treat the wounded ones before and then bury the dead ones. He was glad that there were another surviving men to help him out in this, because the women weren't really all that strong to carry the corpses around.

No one of them had time to remain shocked or feel traumatized by what they had seen. The survival instict had kicked in and everyone was doing their best to deal with the situation without losing their minds.

He was still thinking of Sakura and was worried over her. He had asked Nicole to stay by her side in case she woke up and found no one around. The rest had gone deep into the forest to bury the dead bodies, seeing as if they would be spending most of their time by the seashore and it wouldn't be wise to let them rot close to their residential area.

His eyes shifted over to that Dai guy. He didn't seem very manly for his supposed age-Sasuke figured he was just over with his teens-. That other guy named, Cain, seemed strong and muscly enough, but he gave out the image of that balloon-y handsome but superficial guy that fans over himself. He wasn't too big, but he had the certain stereotypical air around him that annoyed him.

Nao turned and looked at Sasuke, rubbing her hands to clean them off the soil.

''Sasuke, stand up, please. We must say a pray for all the lost souls that didnt make it.'' She said kinda strictly.

Sasuke complied unwillingly and joined the circle under the gazes of Dai, Cain and Nao.

They all held hands and Nao whispered some words straight out of her mind as a pray and they all repeated them after her in unison.

After theuyhad spent their words, a brief silence of respect to the parted souls took place and soon they took their way back, with a sore heart for the sea shore.

''Now, we must find a way to get out of here.''Sasuke said in his cool tone, looking in front of him pensive but with confidence.

''Good luck with that.'' Dai mocked, too tired to be kind.

Sasuke only glared him sideways but didn't say anything. He didn't like that guy for some reason.

Nao looked at Dai.

''Such a spirit won't get us out of here, you know…''she said wiping the sweat out of her head.

Dai merely nodded, making his way around the thick herbs and leaves that blocked the path he followed.

''Nothing will, unless we knew where exactly we are and we had some device of communication with the outer world.'' The guy with the name Cain broke the tensed silence making all the gazes gather on him.

_And I thought he was stupid._ Sasuke thought in hidden surprise.

''Well, I have checked myself. My cell is broken. So is Nao's.'' Sasuke said tiredly.

''I had mine in a bag, which is now nothing but ashes…so I guess don't count on me.'' Dai said glaring Sasuke in something as close as to hostility.

''I don't carry cell phones, anymore. Too many people annoying me, so I got rid of mine months ago.'' Cain said raising his shoulders in admittance.

''Nice move for a guy that suggested the communication idea.'' Dai said, snapping out.

''Well, I didnt exactly expect to find myself in a deserted island you know. I have been flying for years with this flight and nothing ever went wrong.'' Cain said, slightly irritated.

''Guys, guys, now its not time for your fights. We dont have a way to contact someone out of here to help us , the end. And even if any of us had any cells, how on earth are we supposed to have signal here? This place seems forgotten by God himself.'' Nao said in a harsh tone, tired by the men's immature quarrels.

The two men looked at each other like a deer caught in headlights, feeling like fools for being reprimanded by a woman who seemed to take the situation more seriously than them.

As if Nao had read their thoughts, she rolled her eyes secretly and then shifted her gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her back softly but tired, nodding slightly in approval. Who said whiny girlfriends didn't have their bright points, after all?

Back at the seashore, Sakura had walked by the water and had sat down in front of the sea, looking like lost in its crystal light blue water.

Nicole was still busy of rearranging some of the broken stuff and Sakura didn't quite understand what was their purpose. Sighing at her reflection, she plugged a finger into the water that was caressing her legs and she let her tears roll down silently.

''Who am I?'' she wondered in frustration.

''Enfin! Mon amour!'' Nicole yelled in her mother tongue-French- when she noticed that the team had come back and were walking towards the sea shore.

Running towards them and opening her hands widely, she fell into Cain's arms.

'' I am here, baby, everything's alright.'' The guy said, tapping her back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in the sight but left them behind as he followed after a tired Nao who went to sit under the tend.

Dai just sat under a tree and started rubbying his leg, which was irritated by a plant he had stepped onto before.

Suddenly, he caught pink flash with the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the side in slow motion, he saw a figure sitting on her bottom, in a knee hugging position by the sea, her hands uniting in front of her legs, as her fingers rubbed absent mindly her ankles.

_Sakura…_

Looking one last time at Nao, he made sure she was far enough. He turned on his heel and started approaching Sakura slowly.

Sitting softly down next to her, he looked at the water, intensely stoic.

''Are you okay?'' he whispered, not bothering to look at her.

As if she had been pushed into frozen water, Sakura snapped out and turned her head to look at his handsome profile.

''You are pretty sneaky…''she said, kinda irked with the surprise.

''Anyhow,… I am fine. Thanks for asking.''she resumed, returning her glance at the water.

''No, really, are you fine?'' Sasuke asked forcing his tired but examining glance on her.

Turning to look at him for some moments in silence, her emerald eyes locked into his onyx orbs and something she saw in them scared her. She didn't know why but it was like she could read so many things in those eyes, like she knew this person from before, and very deeply. Even if his expression was emotionless and his eyes just neutral she felt shivers by looking into them.

''Do I…?'' she was ready to ask if she knew him but then she thought she was just hallucinating.

Then, snapping out and looking at him as if he was crazy she stood up and looked down on him, irritated.

''Why wouldnt I be fine? I am standing on my own two feet, aren't I?'' she asked weirded out by his strange persistance.

Sasuke turned his head unbothered upwards to look at her towering him in his side.

He was ready to tell her about the episode in the plane, where she had almost fainted but he wasn't sure if it would be good to try and bring memories to her in such a forced way, so he kept silent for the time being.

''I guess you are…''he said , his gaze shifting slowly to her feet, in tiredom.

''Exactly.'' Sakura said smiling sarcastically as she started walking away.

She didn't know why she felt like being so bitchy to the certain guy but something around him caused this to her, as if something that came from the past.

As she had started making steps ahead, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and tugging her down.

_Then, again, maybe I should tell her about us. It is only fair._ Sasuke thought reconsidering his plans, in the fear to lose her again without even trying to keep her.

''Sakura,…we need to talk.'' He said as she paused to look at him, in surprise.

She didn't know why but him holding her hand made her feel weird and intense things in her stomach.

''I can't right now.'' She said, dragging her wrist out of his grip and after a brief silence of both parts, she made her way back to the tent.

Truth was that Sasuke was making her feel very intense sentiments for a reason she didn't know and this scared her. In the other hand, she wanted to talk to the other survivors and ask them what had happened. Maybe they could shed some light in her darkness.

In that thought, she walked unknowingly away from the only source that could actually provide her with such information.

Looking back into the water, Sasuke let out a soft sigh, as the gravity of the situation had finally started sinking in on him.

They were all in big trouble.


	9. Truth And Lies Web

**Caught In A Cobweb of Truth And Lies**

* * *

Sakura looked stoned at the water as she sighed silently. She wished she could remember, anything of her past, big or small it didn't matter. But now she was feeling as if she was walking unsure in the dark, with no one to guide her. She had to push herself to find the courage to ask the other what had happened, and if they had any clue who she was. Somehow they didnt give that familiar aura of someone who knows you and treats you as an old acquaintance-or even recent for that part. It just didnt stick together.

Gladly, the men had cut woods with sharp metallic pieces they had dragged from the small plane and they had managed to cut some thin but somehow strong wood from some small trees close to the shore. She had spent those hours together with the other girls, trying to fish for the night food, using some thin wooden rods they had made so rushingly stealing some pieces of the wood logs the men had gathered.

It didn't seem to work, without a boat it was rather hard to catch fish. Most of them would scare away and escape, the shallow waters in which the girls stood not being of their favorites spots.

After 2 hours of fishing, Nao had caught two small fishes, Nicole two as well and Sakura one.

Gladly, during the procedure, she had initiated a rather calm chat with the other women, trying to fish information about herself besides fish.

Nicole told her she had no idea who she was, but she did tell her that the flight they had taken had parted from Rome with Japan as destination.

But when it came Nao's time to talk, Nao hided the fact that Sasuke had told her that Sakura used to be an old friend of his, in fears and jealousy that Sakura might mean something more to him than he admitted she did.

So, by the end of the talk Sakura was rather dissapointed with how little information she had gathered for herself. But she didnt keep her hopes down, in thoughts that the guys might know some stuff about her.

Nicole assured her that Cain had no idea either about Sakura, seeing as he was her bf and he would have said a thing if he knew Sakura.

Nevertheless, Sakura was determined to dig up more into it. Just sitting like that and doing nothing while she had no idea about her identity drove her crazy and she prefered giving a battle to find who she was even if it was fruitless, than stay in the passively dark, feeling more lost than she already was.

By the night, they had made a fire and they had sat around on wooden logs, roasting the fish they were about to eat. The small houses were half ready, they would have to sleep in the open for the night, but tomorrow Sasuke said he believed they would be done with them.

Sakura couldnt help looking at Sasuke while he talked. That man had something on him that attracted her in a tense way, waking up strong feelings inside her. She didnt know what they were but they were intense. As he talked, her eyes would wander from his own eyes to his perfect nose, to the way his lips moved so gracefully but weakly when he talked, and finally down to his perfect chin. Observing him for some time, she came to the conclusion that he had rather feminine characteristics, and the most obvious masculine thing about him was his silent but intense attitude.

Then again, his form felt rather familiar to her and as minutes went by the more she thought he might know off some things about her. But she couldnt keep silent for long more, watching everyone else talk and making plans for surviving in the island while trying to find a way to get back to the civilized world in the same time.

''A map would be perfect right now…'' Cain sighed, pressing Nicole onto him, as he sat next to her on the wooden log, holding his fish with the other hand.

''And a dot to show us were exactly we stand in that map.'' Dai said raising his eye brow mockingly.

Sasuke looked at them both silent and pensive. Nao put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and rubbed it cutely.

''Hun, are you okay?'' she asked, not failing to catch a glimpse of Sakura's jealous glance at her gesture.

_Could she have found her memory and be fooling us all? Who are you, Sakura?_ She thought in a dark way.

Sasuke pushed aside and down next to him his almost finished fish and gave Nao a nod.

''Just wondering of what is to happen to us.'' He said rather in a low tone as if he didnt want the rest to hear him.

But they did. And so Dai turned his head to look at Sasuke, trying to hide his own pessimism that was obvious in his aura.

Cain again didnt pay much attention, busy fooling with his girlfriend as if they were alone.

A tensed silence followed, as if everyone was thinking the same dark things with Sasuke, with the exception of Sakura, who had set as her priority one thing before she moved on to any other worries.

''Who am I?''

Suddenly, everyone turned and looked at the pink haired girl who had broken the silence so unexpectidly.

Sasuke stared at her with an unreadable expression, as if he was trying to see through her.

Dai looked at her for a moment before getting up and closing the distance that separated them. He sat down next to her on the wood log and smiled weakly.

''I know who you are. Excuse me for not telling you before. I forgot with all these chores Sasuke-sama had us do and such.''he said earning a glare from Sasuke.

''You do?''Sakura asked, a glimpse of hope flashing in her big green eyes.

Nao watched the conversation that was to take place rather uneager. She didnt want Sakura to learn that she knew Sasuke, and she hoped only that Dai didnt know about that.

''Yes, I mean, just general information but I guess it will do for a start, right?'' Dai asked, flashing the nice guy smile.

''Anything will do.'' Sakura smiled sadly, as she felt Sasuke's stare burning her skin.

Talk about intensity, she thought shivering inwardly.

''Well, do you want me to tell you here or should we go somewhere alone? Maybe you would feel more comfortable learning stuff about yourself without strangers close by.''he said and with that he placed a hand on her knee.

Sasuke felt an intense urge to break their conversation and tell Dai that he didnt have to take her away for that or say something to put that guy in his place but allas Nao was by his side and jealousy scenes would come on heavy to him after the terrible dinner he had just eaten.

Sakura looked at Dai not really understanding what he wanted at first but then after rethinking it real quick, she decided she would indeed feel more at ease if the others werent around when he'd let her know personal stuff about herself.

''S…sure.'' She said, shallowing her fish, as she let it down and watched as Dai got up and extended his hand to her.

Sakura took his hand in hers as he helped her up but something felt off about this. Why was Sasuke sending death glares her way so suddenly? Did he hate her? Or dislike her? It seemed so. And this saddened her for a reason she didnt know.

Dai walked first and only stopped before the beginning of the forest. Sakura looked at him hesitantly, then for some reason she looked into Sasuke's eyes, as if she was asking for confirmation. Sasuke looked back into hers, but he didn't seem to have that hating glance now. More like as if he was merely frustrated. Right then, Nao dragged Sasuke's chin, forcing him to turn to face her, as she crashed her lips softly on his , in a tender kiss.

Sakura looked fast away. For a reason she didnt know, she felt as if that Nao girl was breeding negative feelings towards her person. So many things she didnt understand. Perhaps, if Dai let her in who she was, she might find the truth behind everything she felt now.

Looking up determined, she waved to all the people sitting in the campfire and went after Dai who vanished behind the trees briefly after she joined him.

Walking by his side in the forest, she asked him to not go too far as it wasnt necessary, nor was there much light to show them the way among the thick trees and Dai complied after some brief moments.

He made her sit down on a small but steady rock and he did the same, taking a post next to her, but still keeping somewhat a distance.

Back in the campfire, Sasuke wanted to run after them and drag Sakura back with him. But besides his obvious jealousy feelings that were eating him up, something else was off here. Dai's suggestion to go away to talk about stuff that normally they would come to learn sooner or later was rather suspicious. Besides, the guy didnt just go far, he had to hide Sakura in the damn forest for god's sake.

Gladly, the moon light was passing through the branches and was lighting the spot up a bit.

Sakura fixed her glance at Dai, looking at him in curiosity as he had taken a both formal and familiar stance in the same time.

''Are you ready to find the truth?'' he asked, rather stressed.

Sakura gave him a weird look, swallowed hard and replied.

''Yes, please, don't keep me waiting anymore.'she said turning closer to him.

He looked deeply into her eyes with sincerity, and he coughed softly before speaking.

''Well, your name is Sakura Haruno, you are a ballet dancer, you are 20 years old, your home town is Konoha but you live most of the time in Paris with your father, where you go around the country or Europe to perform in ballet shows. You are very good at what you do and you are somewhat known in your environment. Your parents are divorced. Your father is working in a big company that has many branches in the whole of France and some even out of it. Your mother is a doctor in Konoha, that owns her own medical office. She also has a cottage by the sea. She used to have waist problems but she got over them for the most part. You left Konoha a few years ago because you thought it would be better for you to spend more time with your father. You booked an emergency flight from Rome to Konoha, after your mother asked you to do so. You were at Venice, in one more ballet dance, just a day before the flight.'' Dai said and with that he stopped to take a breath and to let Sakura have the information sink in her confused skull.

She looked at him in disbelief, thinking of all the things he had just told her.

One question popped first in her mind, which she phrased in rather freaked out but also calm motion.

''How do you know all this stuff about me?'' she asked, returning her shocked glance to him.

Dai looked at her with sympathy for some moments, then he took her hand in his tenderly and squished it softly. Taking a deep breath, he fixed his glance on her as if he was trying to tell her something unbelievable-mostly to him.

''I am your boyfriend.''

Cain and Nicole had covered the sand with huge green thick leaved they had cut from the trees and had laid down on them, in the arms of each other, under the stars, trying to fall asleep, too tired to stretch their day more, both of them.

Sasuke and Nao had done the same, only that Sasuke pretended he was sleeping. He really couldnt come down, thinking of various wild scenarios involving Sakura and Dai doing God knows what alone in the woods. He was wondering why it was taking them so much time. And who was that guy? Sasuke hadnt seen him before. Did he really know Sakura? He couldnt know. Sakura and him didnt have the time to talk properly about many things during their brief encounter in the plane or else she might have mentioned about him. Rolling around himself to find a better position, he wished Nao had fallen asleep so he could sneak away and check the situation for himself, but right when he was about to get up, he heard her saying:

''Sasuke, my love, why did you turn away from me?'' she rubbed her face against his back.

Sasuke cursed inwardly but rolled around to face her, taking her in his arms, rather secretly frustrated.

''Sorry, I wasn't feeling comfortable, so I thought I'd switch sides.'' He whispered in her ear but she put a hand on his chest, and pushed him back to look into his eyes.

''You're thinking about that girl, again, aren't you?'' she hissed in a bad mood.

''No. I am not. Can we please sleep now?'' Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes exhausted.

''Don't lie to me, Sasuke.'' Nao pressed, her eyes burning holes on his eye lids.

Sasuke didn't talk no more after that so in the end she gave up trying to investigate him and rolled around on her own, falling asleep after some minutes.

Sasuke sighed relieved inwardly. Jealousy was such a pest. Then again he felt like a hypocrite complaining about it, since he felt jealous about Sakura himself, even if he didn't have anything with her anymore.

Back in the forest, Dai was still trying to convince Sakura she was his girlfriend but with no success and Sakura seemed to be doubting his words more and more as the time passed by.

He held her hand tightly in his, preventing her from getting up and walking away.

''What? My…my boyfriend? I don't believe you.'' She whispered rather bitterly.

Dai gave her a pretentious tired look. With swift movements, as if he had practiced for this very thing many times in the past, he dove his hand under his semi open white but dirty and torn shirt and unburied a locket that was hanging around his neck and rested against his chest.

It was tiny, round and golden, though it seemed to be old and not as shiny as it once used to be.

With a little bit of effort, he unwrapped it from around his neck, giving it to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him not understanding, then back to the small locket, resting in her palm.

''Open it.'' Dai urged her, smiling encouragingly.

Sakura looked at him for one last time confused, then she turned her glance at the locket and brought it close to her face. She noticed that two letters had been engraved on the outside.

D & S

_Dai…and Sakura?_

Her curiosity outpowering her disbelief, she clanged it open putting some effort and her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the photo laying inside.

It was her and Dai, hugging each other and smiling brightly to the camera. They both seemed to be dressed formally.

Not understanding what this all meant, -how could she be with someone that didn't ignite anything inside her, after all?- she returned her glance slowly to Dai, question still in her eyes.

''This was my gift to you for last Valentine's, hun. As you can see, we both were taking our relationship very seriously.'' He said smiling satisfied with himself.

''We? But…what if you are lying? Why?'' Sakura had lost her words and the color had left her cheeks, as she was still trying to recover the shock from all the things she had just heard.

''Then how would I know all these details for you, hun?'' Dai asked.

''Please, don't call me hun. And how would I know if you are telling me the truth? About everything?!'' she asked, standing up and slapping his hand away.

Dai sighed and stood up calmly, as he took the locket she had thrown down in his hands and put it back around his neck.

'' You dont have a choice, I am afraid. And I dont have many ways to convince you seeing as all our stuff was destroyed in that crash. But just think of this: What reason would I have to lie to you about who you are? About who I am to you? You are going to find out for yourself either way, when your memory comes back.'' Dai said as he walked by her side slowly as she made her way back to the shore.

''What if my memory doesn't come back, Dai? What happens then?'' Sakura said, sending fiery glares his way.

''Now,I wouldn't risk lying to you since we can't know whether it will come back or not.''

Sakura gave him a defeated but bitter look. His logic had good base but she was too afraid to trust anything.

''It is just too sudden for you. Trust me, I will help you find your memory back with time, I will do my best. And then you will remember who I am and who you are, yourself. I am not lying but I can only wait for you to believe me. You have nothing to lose, at this point.'' Dai said smiling.

''You're right about that, Dai. I just have nothing to lose, seeing as I lost it all already when I lost my damn memory.'' Sakura said as she fastened her pace.

Reaching the shore, Dai looked back at her as she came to a sudden halt.

Looking up to him tired, she smiled faintly.

''Please, do mind your business. I just need some time alone to think. I will join you, later.'' Sakura said, trying to regain her composure after all she had learnt.

Dai seemed hesitant but he complied after a brief pensive silence.

''As you wish. I will be by the tend, trying to sleep. If you need anything or you remember anything, do bother me.'' He said kindly.

Sakura nodded coldly and turned her back on him, her head leaning downwards, her eyes pinning the thin sand.

For some reason, she felt even more confused than before. She heard Dai's soft footsteps on the sand as he walked away from her.

She slowly started walking off to the rocky side of the shore where she climbed on the sharp rocks and sat down on the edgy ones.

She looked at the moon's reflection on the sea, in deep thoughts, as the waves crashing against the rock graced her with their intoxicating oceanic water drops.


	10. Tension

Sorry for the late update, I had exams going on and lots of studying, plus I was busy editing an other yaoi collaboration fic I am working on! Please, forgive me! Thanks for your patience and your support!

**

* * *

Tension**

She stared pensive in the waters, admiring the crystal clear reflections of her surroundings, as they shined under the soft moon light that was flowing all over the cerulean sea.

The sound of the waves calmed her down, as if it spoke to her soul, an ancient old ode that she felt so familiar from the times she had spent at her mother's cottage, in Konoha, at those hot slumberish summers, when she would sit by the edge of the wooden deck and she would dive her feet in the water, playfully swinging them around, in and out, making water splash all over them and wetting her legs.

Then, when darkness started to fall, she would run back to the house and her mother would wait for her in the kitchen, food ready for her to rejoice with.

And that smile…that smile that her mother only flashed to her because she hadn't seen her for so long and she wished to make the best out of their few and precious moments in those summers, that smile, it seemed just too perfect to be true…and Sakura would smile back, only that really she wanted to cry because it was a shame, it was a sin, how life could be so nice to you only when you knew it would be only for a while.

If it lasted any longer, everything would fall back into the same old routine, and feelings would lose their color, your memories would become dull dusted books you hurt to open and your heart would return back to its dead calm rhythm, making you feel once more as if it didn't exist inside you, as if you processed everything with mind and work only, and everything else was forbidden for you to have in this world. Cause life had to be painful. And dared you not abide by its laws, you deserved even more pain.

But of course, Sakura couldn't remember those summers by the beach, or her mother smiling at her, or the warm food that she found waiting for her on the table, delicious and made of love. She couldn't remember how much she missed those brief moments of heaven, she couldn't remember how it hurt every time she had to go, or how fast and easily she would forget about them when she would return to Paris, re engaging obediently with her every day routine.

The sound of the waves was familiar…and that was as far as her mind dared her to go to.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her delirium, as she heard soft footsteps on the sand, too soft to alarm her if she hadn't caught a glimpse of an approaching shadow along with the corner of her eye.

She turned her head to look at the walking figure, only to flinch in wonder.

Sasuke had come to her, looking mysterious as ever, his raven bangs hiding his eyes, his pale skin even paler under the moon light.

She watched him, unable to form any coherent speech, as he slowly made his way up the rocks and sat softly down next to her.

He turned his gaze to the sea, fixing it steadily in front of him, a faint smirk shining on his thin lips.

She felt her breath caught in her stomach, as she couldn't manage to snap out of her light shock. She kept looking at him, no, staring at him as if she was waiting for something, an explanation maybe. Shouldn't he be with his girlfriend, sleeping with her?

It all just felt so out of place, but for some reason, she knew she felt less lonely ever since he joined her.

Sasuke finally broke the silence, gaze still fixed ahead.

''What did Dai tell you?'' his tone was soft, almost too low to be heard but Sakura did, because at the moment her ears had shut down any other sound but Sasuke;s melodic voice.

''The truth?'' she finally returned, now shifting her gaze to the sea as well.

A slight hint of mockery had lingered in her shaky voice.

''How do you know it is the truth?'' Sasuke asked after some moments.

Was it her idea or did he sound a bit angry?

''Because…'' she stopped, she really didn't have a way to know. That little locker Dai had shown her might be fake for all she knew…At this point, she just couldn't trust about anyone.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side to look at her, cocking an eye brow in question.

His smooth characteristics looked even more angelic under the pale light, and she found herself feeling unfocused under his influence.

''Because what?'' Sasuke finally, snapped, sounding a bit impatient after the prolonged silence.

Sakura snapped in her turn and looked at him, angry.

''What's it to you? It is my business.'' She whispered, voice kind of hoarse, as a weird bitterness had taken over her senses.

Sasuke turned to look back at the sea, his characteristics slightly relaxing as if he was focusing his thoughts on something that kept him sane.

''Sakura…, I…know you. I have known you since high school.'' Sasuke finally said, his voice sounding more determined and stable this time.

Sakura's eyes widen, turning to fully look at his profile.

He knew her? Why hadn't he said anything all this time? He felt familiar…but…

''How? Why?'' she muttered low, her voice broken by the inner storm inside her.

Sasuke turned to look at her, and she could notice obvious hesitation in his eyes.

Could it be that he was lying to her?

He was about to talk, when she cut him off, standing up in a flash, obviously angry.

''If that is true, why hadn't you told me before? In the fire? When I asked everyone if they knew me? '' tears had started threatening her eyes, so much confusion was enough for one day.

Sasuke stood up as well, onyx orbs straring at her.

''You went along with Dai, I was looking for the right time.'' Sasuke retorted, angry as well.

''There was no right time for this! Any time would have been good! Just…just,…''

_Are you guys messing with me here?_

''…tell me what you know, please.'' Sakura said trying to calm herself down.

Sasuke looked at her pensive for some moments, then he decided it was time to talk.

He told her everything he knew about her, leaving out their common erotic past, as if he didn't feel ready to bring it up yet as if it was nothing.

Sakura looked at him carefully, all the time, measuring his words up and down. It was more or less what Dai had told her about herself back in the woods. Were those two together in a plan or something? Or was she just paranoid and they were telling her the truth? But did that also mean that Dai was indeed her boyfriend?

After Sasuke finished, Sakura fixed her blurry gaze back on him.

''That is what Dai told me as well.'' She said seriously, keeping her distance.

_Then, he must do know her._ Sasuke thought pensive.

Sasuke looked at her in curiosity. Was it all just that? Why did he feel the need to drag her away from the fire if he only meant to tell her general information about her persona.

''What else did he tell you?'' Sasuke asked, his tone suddenly serious and deadly. He wasn't buying it, that Dai guy just looked off to him and he wasn't sure his intentions in the forest were as pure as he had made them out to be.

Sakura blushed at the thought a bit and looked at Sasuke kind of embarrassed. Why was he pushing it so far? Who was he? How did she know him?

''What was I to you?'' she asked, avoiding his question.

She noticed the slight change of his eyes under the moon light but he quickly managed to mask his surprise.

''We were…just… classmates.'' He finally said after a very brief tensed silence, thinking it was partially truth either way. They had never declared an official relationship, so actually you couldn't say they used to be girlfriend and boyfriend. Either way, it was far too complicated to try to explain to her right now, not before he knew what was Dai's role in Sakura's life.

''Classmates…?'' Sakura cocked an eye brow. She didn't know why but she felt a bit disappointed in that, because for some reason she wished they were a bit more than just random acquaintances.

_Is this all? Then why are you going so far for me?_

She looked at him in disbelief but a part of her kept telling her that for all she knew, this could be the case. And she knew nothing…

''Yes, classmates…Now, what is Dai to you?'' he asked, rather not caring to leave her some time to let the information sink in. He needed to know and she wasn't getting away with it so easily.

Sakura snapped out of her confusing thoughts and looked at him a bit angered.

'''Why should this be your business?'' she asked, eyes looking defiantly at him.

''It 's not. '' Sasuke said rather coldly, leaning his head a bit downwards.

''Then why…?''

''Just tell me!'' Sasuke snapped, raising his tone a good bit, gaze returning to her, as if he was trying to burn holes in her.

She was taken aback by the anger in his eyes, it scared her. What was it to him? What was his problem?

''Shhh, you will wake up the others.'' She finally snapped back after she recovered from the brief shock.

''Fine, I will tell you.'' she said calming down, eyes fixed on him with a bit of hesitation.

_Why am I bothering to explain to him, either way?_

''He is my boyfriend.'' She whispered. But almost immediately she regretted for having given into his questions, as she witnessed a miracle for the first time she had been watching this guy.

His usually emotionless face had been transformed by anger, bitterness, disbelief…and hatred?

She took a step back, not understanding his reactions.

''What?'' he asked, his voice hoarse but soft.

Deciding she wasn't a pushover and not feeling like playing the weak here, she raised her voice to him, taking a step forwards.

''I said Dai is my boyfriend. What's so wrong with that?'' she asked, voice trembling whatsoever from anger and confusion.

Sasuke stayed silent for a little while, then he asked:

''Are you sure about it?''

In his mind, it was a 50 50 case. The guy could be a sick pervert that knew Sakura from the past and was lying to her. Or he could just be telling the truth.

Afterall, he did had noticed them sitting together in the plane and talking with each other as if the had been friends for years. Or maybe something more than that?

It was the possibility of it being true that was driving him crazy. The jealousy was filling up his veins, rationality losing its ground second by second.

He tried to take a few breaths to calm down himself but it was no use.

''I guess I will find out when I get my memory back. But again, what is it to you? Can't you mind your own business, …classmate?'' she added the last word mockingly, though she couldn't prevent the bitterness that laced her tone, as a reminder of her disappointment for not having some great wonderous history with the raven.

At that moment, Sasuke shut down completely the voice of reason inside him, eyes burning determined onto emerald ones.

''Do you love him?'' he asked flatly, whispering the words as if it was an everyday question.

Sakura looked back at him not understanding.

''I …I don't know yet. I guess I will remember if he helps me…'' the question had really taken her by surprise. How was she supposed to know if she loved him or not? Wasn't it supposed to be a gradual process, the one of recovering your memory.

''This isn't something you remember. This is something you feel. Unlike memories, feelings don't disappear when you hit your head.'' He cut her off, his serious voice dripping with irony.

Sakura found herself thinking seriously of how valid the point he had given her sounded but then she snapped out, furious over the fact that he was trying to confuse her more.

Tears gathering at the edge of her eyes, she looked up at him, her breath caught in her stomach, not understanding why he was having this talk with her.

''Stop being so unfair, it isn't all as simple as you make it out to be. It isn't like that.''

''How does he plan on making you remember your feelings then?'' he asked in a low tone, eyes looking t Sakura dangerously dark.

''I…'' she stopped right on, breath caught on the back of her neck, as Sasuke covered the small distance separating them and was now standing only a breath away from her.

She could feel his cool breath fanning over her tired face, his pale characteristics looking even more perfect from close observation. His skin seemed so soft, that it made her feel it would tear in pieces if someone did something as much as to touch it.

Taking a rushed look on his eyes, she noticed he had an unreadable expression, as if he hadn't noticed the light shaking of her body due to their close proximity, or the way she was so flustered just by breathing into him.

Nor did he seem as if he intended for himself to observe much on that, as he kept on his little monologue, raising his hand to entangle his fingers in her pink locks and push them to the side of her face.

''Maybe _like that_?'' he whispered, sending shivers down her spine, the way his voice was so husky, so sexy, so close to her, she could practically _feel_ him talking.

He moved his hand slightly from her hair to her cheek, his soft fingers stroking the dry skin, making her shiver involuntarily at the sudden touch.

God, it felt so good touching her after such a long time.

''Maybe like _this_?'' he whispered in an even lower tone as he leaned in closer and his lips brushed against the side of her chin, slowly and softly.

Her heart was racing a million beats per second and in all her dizziness, she didn't know why she was still unable to move, letting him touch her like that.

She didn't know, or more like she didn't want to admit that her body ached for that kind of contact with him, it longed for it that much that in fact she leaned a bit closer, her heart coming to a pause when she realized it.

Taking it as a sign to become even bolder, Sasuke leaned in so close that their noses touched.

''Or like _this_?'' he practically whispered the words against her lips, as he dove in closer and smashed his lips on hers.

The shock hit her like a lightning, spreading across her body, a moan of pleasure fighting its way up to her sealed lips.

And perhaps she would have done the mistake to let it out if his lips weren't ravishing so needily her own, making her unable for any kind of movement, thought or reaction.

His hand moved on the back of her neck, pressing her against him, gripping on the locks that interwined with his fingers.

Sasuke was the first to break the kiss, in need of air, and stepped back a good distance in order for Sakura to find her breath again and recollect her mind after what had just happened.

She was all flustered and red, as if they had splashed her with a bucket of red paint, as she looked at him, eyes failing to hide their burning longing but also question and fear.

_What was this?_

''If this doesn't remind you of anything, then I doubt anything your boyfriend does, will.'' Sasuke finally said, wiping his mouth away with his hand.

Sakura was too shocked to think of what he had just told her or process what he could possibly mean in her mind.

Instead, she shot him an angry glare, first thought coming in her mind that he was just messing with her.

Tears of anger were struggling to fall from her eyes, as she closed the distance between them again, glare stably fixed in onyx orbs, as if she could kill him simply by looking.

As if she didn't have enough confusion as it was.

''What the hell was that?!'' she asked, voice considerably high enough for anyone to hear in a range of a mile.

Sasuke looked at her unphased, fixing a cold smirk on his fine face, that face she burned to claw and chew on with a torturing intense desire.

''What did you think it was?'' he snorted, taking a step back, sensing a storm coming, but remaining emotionless and calm non the less.

''Are you messing with me??!!'' she asked enraged, hurt obvious in her voice, eyes shining with disbelief.

_No, I am not. I am just jealous. I am so jealous it hurts. I thought that after all these years we could meet and maybe make our lives together again. But then I come to find that you are set up off with the first random guy I see beside you on some plane. How do you think this feels? How do you think betrayal feels, Sakura? I want you…I want you back so much it scares me. But…you seem to be over me…Just like that…_

''Could be.'' He replied, faking a playfull yet mocking tone. But all in the same time, he managed to come out as serious as ever, as if talking about his real feelings. He surprised himself, sure Nao was an every day practice but he had forgot how much of a good actor he could be.

HIs eyes had a weird soft shine. Was it revenge? Pay back? He didn't know, he was acting on impulse, Sakura always had that effect on him even if it was very out of character for him to normally behave like that.

It wasn't just mere moments after he had said that, that he heard a sudden flat sound of skin hitting skin, and he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek.

Looking back to his assaulter, he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks, a flow of thick innocent tears staining her dry skin, a ball of hurt curved deeply into her glossy emerald eyes.

''I…hate you!'' she yelled, heart coming to a pause from the hurt she never thought she could feel from a stranger. Why did he affect her so much? Oh god why?

Sasuke looked at her secretly shocked as she lashed out enraged, walking away in a pissed off pace.

''Sakura…''

Sasuke made a try to hold her in place, by trying to grab her wrist but she quickly took notice of the gesture, and his fingers ended up brushing against her soft skin as she dragged her hand viciously away from him.

''Don't. Even. Dare.'' She said, emphasizing the words one by one, hatred poisoning her hoarse voice.

''You're a huge jerk, you know that?'' she asked, bitter tears still rolling down her cheeks, as she turned around half heartedly and jumped down the rocks, heading back to the tends slowly but determined.

''I know…'' Sasuke whispered rather sad when Sakura had left and had already sheltered herself inside the tends.

He would normally feel angry in the thought of her sleeping in the same tend with Dai but he had messed things up pretty bad himself right now and his disappointment weighted more heavily than his jealousy.

Sighing, he sat down on the rocky surface, trying to calm himself down.

_So much for a new beggining_. he thought bitterly to himself.

Things weren't good. _At all_.

* * *

R&R?

You know you want to! Well, even if you don't it will make my day, so please give me some feedback or a piece of your mind to work on!


	11. Water!

**Water!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up next morning only to see Sakura sleeping next to Dai. He felt extremely irked at that. Just how, when? Who did that guy think he was to have her be so familiar with him when she didn't remember anything?

And if he could do this, why couldn't Sasuke himself do it, too? After all, he was sure for one thing: he did have a past with Sakura.

Looking around him, he rubbed his eyes and let out a silent yawn. Nao wasn't by his side and he wondered for a moment where she had gone but dropped it as soon. He frankly couldn't bring himself to give a damn about his fiance'. The person that had captured his interest was lying peacefully some meters away and Sasuke didn't like what he saw.

If stares could burn holes into flesh, then Dai would have been dead by now, and if not not dead, at least pierced deeply and heavily. He had his back turned to Sasuke and Sakura was lying with her back almost attached to Dai's chest.

Dai seemed to be half awake, because he sneaked up an arm around Sakura's shoulder, dragging her softly close to him.

Sakura was still asleep but still groaned in reply. Dai smirked, of course Sasuke couldn't see that but he didn't need to. He already wanted to kill the guy.

He watched with mouth agape, as Dai moved even closer to Sakura, bringing his lips to brush softly against her ear shell, as he whispered something the raven couldn't grasp from the distance.

Even if he couldn't hear what the sinful words were, he could see how Sakura pressed herself softly against Dai's chest as if in response, rubbing the back of her head playfully against his neck.

_Ok, what the damn._

If Sasuke was angry before, now he was fuming. No, fuming was an understatement. He was like a volcano the second just before its eruption.

Getting softly but with determination on his feet, he searched with something with his eyes that could seem useful to him, anything. His glance kept swimming around crazily, till it came to a sudden halt on a worn out bucket thing some feet away from his tent.

He smirked satisfied. Only if he wasnt so angry right now, he could spend hours planning his little revenge just to make it perfect. But he was, and he didn't have time to fool around. The volcano eruption threatened to start off any moment soon.

He walked determined towards the bucket, taking it in his own two hands. It was old and rusty, probably a wreck piece of the plane molded into a bowl shape of thing to serve as what it could be most useful at: put water in it.

Smirking evilly, he walked with quick steps towards the sea and dove the small bucket in the waters, making sure to not pull it out till it was filled up to the top with salty sea water.

When the amount was just right, he couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his throat, as he felt his revenge getting close. He picked himself up on his feet and made his way like a ninja on a mission, carrying the bucket between his hands warily.

He softened his steps more the closer he got. The sand was drawning any sounds his feet made. The only thing he had to be careful about was his evil chuckles that were threatening to escape his lips every now and then. If only he wasn't so angry it'd be easier to control himself.

He managed to set foot just some inches away behind Dai's back, said person not having caught a thing and even if he had, it was too late to do anything, which reminded Sasuke he had to keep in control the maniacal laughter threatening his lips.

For a moment he almost felt like a jackass for doing what he was about to do but any regrets vanished on the spot when his eyes ran over the two love birds again, noticing how Dai had burried his head into Sakura's hair. AND SAKURA WAS ALLOWING IT! Well, she was asleep, so it didn't count. But that's exactly why he was planning to wake her up.

Lifting the bucket painfully slow in his hands, he hovered it above their two heads, making sure the splash's range would get them both covered. He didn't want any complains for being unfair. The two lovebirds deserved equal credits to their morning shower.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned his hands slight downwards, forcing the bucket to lean to the edge where the water was just an inch from falling out.

Releasing that breath he didn't know he had been holding, the cold salty content poured onto the lying people, soaking all their torso area and heads.

Sakura let out a tiny scream, shocked and soaked to the bone, as she jumped up from her spot, fully awake now.

Dai on the other hand immitated her, glancing around him like a deer caught in headlights, but let out no words.

Upon recovering the initial shock, the two people started slapping the water drops away from them and took deep breaths. Then, as if they had been programmed to have the exact same reactions, their glances pinned on Sasuke's form, said person, throwing the bucket away, an evil smirk gracing his fine soft lips.

''Good morning.''

Dai was the first to snap out, his whole forming catching on fire….fire of anger. The one Sasuke had before? Yeah, ten times worse.

''Just what the hell is your problem, asshole?'' he yelled, causing Clair some meters away to half open her eyes in slumber.

Sasuke's smirk only got wider.

''Stop being such a lazy bum. We had planned to wake up early today to search for water, you dumbass, but apparently you were too busy satisfying your hormones with the blanked out chick next to you.'' Sasuke said, trying to come out as sarcastic as he could.

Dai only looked at him wide eyed, thinking he had lost it.

''First of all, I wasn't satisfying my ''hormones.'' Secondly, we weren't the only ones sleeping. Just what the hell, man?'' he shouted in a loud tone now, earning annoyed glares from Nicole and her boyfriend who were forced to wake up by the commotion near them.

''Sasuke turned around to glance at the newly awake couple then back to Dai with an ironic smirk gracing his lips.

''Well, it appears you woke them up yourself. Don't you think it was worth waking you up first, after all?'' he came back, rather annoying wittily, his onyx orbs glaring daggers on Dai's still shocked and filled with fury eyes.

''You're so going down, man.'' He spitted under his breath menancingly as he covered the small distance separating them and grabbed Sasuke by his colar, his face close to his.

He shook him violently, readening his fists to punch him but then Sakura who had been too startled to talk all this time ran and got in the middle, pushing Dai away from Sasuke.

Dai's grip was forced cut and he stepped a small distance away, looking at Sakura not understandingly.

Sakura gave Dai a reassuring nod. Boy, could he tell she was scary when she was angry. Even Sasuke was eying her warily.

She swallowed deeply, then took a deep breath as she stood in front of Sasuke, just a few inches away from him.

Sasuke cocked a brow at her, as if mocking her. He might feel intimidated by her fury but he knew better than let it show. Unlike Dai, he stood his ground when chicks man handed him like that.

Sakura's angry death glare threatened to burn his own coal orbs, as she had pinned it on him determined, just like she had pinned her feet in the sand in fury.

A tensed silence was in the air and Sasuke could even feel the glares of the awoken couple in his back, curiously, as his senses seemed to perk up in the total lack of noise.

Sakura was struggling to find the most effective words to say, but she couldn't. She wanted to say so much, she wanted to choke him even. But her throat was sore, and a burden was weighing in her heart making it heavy. With a hint of bitterness she realised she felt more hurt than angry about what Sasuke had just done to her. Oh, but boy if she let it show.

She pushed back the tears threatening her eyes with all the emotional strength she could gather, and fixed a determined yet mad glare on Sasuke as she walked even closer to him.

Sasuke unconsciously took a step back. Realizing this in a flash and regretting for his weakness on the spot, he made up for it by looking back at Sakura with new determination, as if there was nothing that could scare him in the slightest.

It was almost like a stare competition.

Sakura's breath almost mixed into his own, as she looked from down on him, him being taller than her for some inches.

She suddenly calmed her glance down and looked at him, almost as if her anger had vanished.

She crossed her hands on her chest and shook her head disapprovingly.

Sasuke looked at her weird, ready to speak as he wished to break this awkward scene the soonest possible.

But instead no words came out. Cause Sakura's fist came faster than sound, heck what sound,…faster than Sasuke's thoughts themselves. Or hers for that part, as the action was rather impulsive.

Her fist collided with his jaw, making him stumble back and fall on his bottom rather clumsily.

The pained expression on his face was enough to show her the impact of her punch's strength and she would almost feel sorry for him if she wasn't so mad right now.

She kept any accompanying screams deeply in the back of her throat. Leaving it just like that seemed cooler, after all. She didn't need to come out as the hysterical pmsing chick that starts yelling at anything and anyone that pisses her off like a broken alarm.

She fixed her wet shirt on her, thanking god her face was already wet and thus they could never say if she had tears on her face, in case she did. Because…fuck they felt so close right now, and that punch instead of easing it up for her it made her feel even more tensed.

Sasuke was still looking her dumb founded, still shocked from her sudden attack. He rubbed his jaw softly, his confused orbs never leaving her green gems.

But still he had a smug expression on his handsome face about it, as if he was shrugging it off as nothing serious, probably because he had deserved it. But still!

_That bastard, how dare he act all so arrogant!_

''_G_ood job, hun.'' Dai cheered behind her, and she could almost hear the satisfied chuckle in his voice.

_Oh to hell with the both of you. I am out of here._ She thought and before she lost her sanity completely, she broke the staring contest with Sasuke and stomped off to the forest, anger still emanating dangerously from her aura.

But her rather abrupt leave made her whole movement seem as if she was running away.

Because in fact , she was. She wanted to go deep into the forest and scream to whatever God she knew to let out all the pain and confusion she was receiving ever after her first moment on that cursed island.

Just why did God hate her so much? What had she ever done to that Sasuke-jerk? Why was he hating her so much? And what had she done to deserve a pressive assaulter like Dai by her side? Because now that her clarity had returned, she realized that it was Dai's hands and voice she felt in her sleep. She was half asleep and at the time she just thought it was a dream but now that her mind was fully awake, she thought differently, remembering back at what Sasuke-bastard had said about Dai satisfying his hormones with her.

_Fuck._

She ran inside the woods and stopped only after some minutes, kneeling on the ground and shoving her fingers in the soft soil.

''I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…I hate me for not knowing who I am… I hate me because I shouldn't have to be going through this…I hate me, it is all my fault…all my fault…''she whispered, her green glossy eyes pinned on the brown earth under her, as she let her tears roll and fall down on the small plants.

Up at this point, she thought she'd go crazy because it wasn't enough that they had told her who she was. Because for one they both seemed assholes, how c ould she trust them? And secondly, it just didn't feel enough. Not until she remembered things herself.

She heard soft steps approaching, and she immediately snapped out, ready to punch the hell out of those jerks dared they to have followed her.

''Dai, I thought it was clear I need to stay alone…''her phrase stopped abruptly, when she turned around to see the person for who they were.

It was Nicole. Well, now, that was unexpected. The girl cracked a shy smile to her and walked closer, her kind eyes reassuring Sakura everything was okay.

''Don't worry about Dai. He won't follow you. I stopped him right when he was about to do it, telling him he needed to leave you alone. I thought I'd come find you, instead. You know…it's not safe wandering alone in those woods.'' Nicole whispered awkwardly, eyeing Sakura as if she was afraid the pinkette would throw a punch at her if she went over the limits, unknowingly.

Instead, Sakura let out the heavy sigh she had been holding and closed the distance between them, looking at Nicole with her true emotions for once. Broken.

Well, at least, she was better than Dai and Sasuke. So who cared? As long as those liars weren't anywhere near her.

She threw her head on the girl's shoulder and let her tears roll down, as her sobs echoed in the silence.

Nicole tensed up at first, then eased down and relaxed in Sakura's contact, as she circled her arms around the pinkette, tapping her sympathetically on the back.

''It's okay.'' She whispered to comfort a crying Sakura, resting her head on top of hers.

After some brief but honest moments, the two women made their way back to the shore, both silently dwelling into the formation of a new friendship. Sakura was grateful.

* * *

The survivors had a plan. And that was go deep and around the island, searching for a source of drinkable water. Nao insisted that there had to be one of the sort somewhere in that island.

Sasuke had made the route, saying how they would need to leave signs behind to mark their route so as to not get lost.

They had set foot from the shore and had been walking around in vain for 3 hours till Nao finally squealed when she spotted a lake with a small waterfall hovering over it and down some sharp green dressed cliffs on the side of the round lake.

It wasn't really big, it was just some meters in width and length, though it wasn't actually small either. Sakura had refused to walk close to Sasuke and his girlfriend, so she ended up walking hand in hand with Dai. No, don't get the wrong ideas about it, she was just scared in those big wild woods and a woman had to protect herself, right? Right.

So, she ended up hanging on Dai for dear life in every small sound that snapped her out of her slumber. Cause god knew it was noon and the sun was still up and it was hot and wet as ever in the forest. The shadows of the trees did little to nothing to protect them from the sun's rays as they somehow managed to peer into the forest and stay trapped in it, either way.

But sadly, and as expected, Dai had taken the wrong idea about her and was getting more physical with her at times. For example, when she tripped over a root of a thick tree, Dai held her waist to prevent her from falling and even when she had regained her balance, he lingered his hands for more than needed. Like a lot more than needed, until Sakura finally got impatient and shoved his hands kindly away.

She was surprised that moron wasn't afraid of her snapping out and punching him like a first class boxer as she had done with Sasuke this morning. Dai must really have thought that she had believed most of what he had told her blindly. But allas, she wasn't that type of girl, she wasn't that naive and even if she had done her best to show him that she didn't trust him, it was just never enough. That guy was glued on her like a damned sticker. She was getting more creeped out and angered as time passed. If it wasn't for her fear of the woods and insects lying around, each and every one being a possible life threat in her eyes, she would have shoved him away a long time ago.

Back to the present, they had found the precious water source in the woods and the good thing was that it wasn't even that far from their post at the shore, as Sasuke managed to figure out ,making some brief calculations.

They had been walking around it before and had missed to see it. Talk about idiots, Sakura snorted inside her.

Nicole's boyfriend had tested the water, taking some in his palm and licking it. It seemed to be drinkable. Soon every one did the same, more gutsy now. Yes, it was drinkable, Sakura, realised, and it felt like heaven too, after all that heat and sweat she had endured during their walk there. She made a quick note to sneak secretly back to it somehow, when the others would be busy doing other things, to get a good fresh bath for her melting body.

Not that it was the naked alone part that would annoy her but she vaguely wondered if they would allow themselves to bath in the lake, since it would be the point one for them to get their water from. Yeah, didn't sound as likely. Yet, she couldn't manage to care.

After all she had been through, she deserved to get a good bath for herself and if others never found out, the water would always taste the same fine to them…

She mentally sneered in delight at her evil thoughts as she bended over at the edge of the lake.

They all took out their bottles and filled them to the top with the water.

The route back was as long, even if this time they knew what to follow and where to step. But bitch PMS Nao was apparently on her first day of period and was making everyone go secretly mad at her frequent rude snaps at Sasuke or anyone who dared to talk to her or even look at her the wrong way.

_Seems like it wasn't just Sasuke who deserved a nice well clear punch on their face,_ Sakura thought, annoyed from the loud yells torturing her ears and causing her migraine to get bigger…No bigger was an understatement, it was huge.

Dai next to her was mentally screeching as well, often frowning at Nao's loud voice. Sasuke putting up with it didn't particularly help in silencing her up. Or maybe it did. He knew her better either way to know what attitude to hold to annoy her the less possible.

They arrived at the sea shore exhausted as hell. The sky had already darkened and the sun had just finished setting behind the oceanic horizon a while ago. They took out some fish from the other day and put them over the fire. They sucked but Sakura ate it either way, she was too hungry for whims.

After dinner, there was no one still standing, exhaustion catching up to them as they all had made it for their tents, drifting off to dream land.

* * *

R&R, please!

Done with another chapter! Please, don't hate on me for it being boring. I know this fic is not interesting at all in its majority and most of the chapters lack real romance but I promise to make up for it in the next chapters! It's just gonna be a long way so please bear with me! It's just the nature of this fic. I wanted to make one where I didn't straight off jump into rosy and easy romance. I wanted to make it a bit angsty. The fic isn't catergorized as angst because of how things will get on later, though rating may change!

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, don't they say? Heh, here it's the opposite?


	12. The Lake

**The Lake**

It was full morning and the sun was high in the sky when Sakura opened her eyes. She looked around to spot everyone else still sleeping. She figured she should have slept earlier but even now was just fine for her plans. She smiled evilly as she stood up softly, pushing Dai's hand away from her shoulder gently, careful to not wake him up.

She gave an extended examining look around. Everyone's breaths were coming out softly and stably, unbothered. Positive: they were sleeping.

Sakura smiled satisfied as she started walking away from the shore, her fast but soft steps leaving no sound on the sand…But they did leave marks. But Sakura figured she'd be back before they were even fully awake, so this wasn't a major problem. Trying to contain her joy from bursting into a girly giggle, she put her hand over her mouth and hoped fast towards the forest, vanishing silently behind the trees.

She took off walking slowly at first, still careful to not make too much noise to wake anyone up. Once she thought she was far enough for them to hear any of the noises her walking could make, she took off running in uncontrollable excitement towards the waterfall.

Putting up full speed, she could feel her legs ready to buckle anytime soon under the painful but yet welcomed strain. Sakura couldn't remember a time in her life where she had enjoyed running that much.

Ignoring the cramps threatening her tired legs, she came to a halt some meters away from the lake. She took on walking slowly, almost in awe, as now she was free to express her admiration for the little piece of heaven without anyone around her to judge her for her manifestations.

Knowing they couldn't hear her from that far, she took on yelling and letting out loud joyful growls, as she fell on the ground and started rolling around it with a huge grin on her dirty face. After all, she was about to get her bath in some, she had the right to spoil herself before getting to it, right?

Ceasing her childish manners, she slowly stopped rolling over around herself and put an elbow on the soil, and rested her chin on her propped up palm.

She stared at the lake in front of her in awe, admiring silently this time, its beauty. Who said deserted islands didn't have their good points? She vaguely wondered if there were any dangerous fish or reptiles residing inside the lake, but seeing as it wasn't nearly as big, she fast pushed those thoughts out of her head. She didn't need to back off right now, not after the hell she had been through the last days.

She slowly stood up, deciding it was time to get serious about it. She started stripping of her clothes, unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall slowly on the ground with a thump.

She placed her open palms on her breasts, cupping them idly. She felt crazy for doing this, but then again she had heard somewhere that girls used to touch themselves when alone, so she knew that at least it was normal. But wait, did she start remembering things? That was all about she could remember, though.

She couldn't bring in her head where she had heard it. Being more interested in getting to dive in the actual lake, than into her own flashbacks, she unzipped her jeans, unbuttoned the main button and forced her legs out of it. For a ballerina, she sure had nice legs, she thought, upon examining them. She had some minor cuts here and there but nothing too big to worry about.

Smirking in delight at the sound of the waterfall ahead of her, she snapped back to here and now. She kneeled down and undid her shoes, leaving them under a nearby tree, just as she did with her clothes.

She did the same with her underwear till she was completely naked. She sighed, giving one last glance at the pile of clothes under the tree, then she turned her gaze back at the heavenly lake and grinned widely.

''Relaxation, here I come!'' she said determined, as she pushed her hair behind her ears and walked off to the edge of the lake. She put one foot inside to test the waters. They weren't even cold. In fact, they were neutral to warm. She vaguely wondered if there could be any hot springs in the island…or some volcano as well if the first was true.

She closed her eyes and smiled widely, her lips straining so much in joy that it was painful for her. But nonetheless, she laughed at her own idiocy and immerged her full leg in.

Gradually, she did the same with the rest of her body until the whole of her was inside the water, except for her head , neck and shoulders.

She rubbed her shoulders and arms with her hands, spilling water over them. God, it was one thing admiring the lake from afar and another different one being in it. It just felt even better than she had imagined it to be. It felt like heaven.

Back at the camping, Sasuke had woken up to find Sakura missing. He suddenly felt alarmed and worried at that. He had noticed her being in a bad mood since yesterday but he thought it was out of what he had done to her and Dai last morning. But hell, it would be too much if she still held a grudge to him over that. Granted, what he had done was childish, but her staying mad at him for that for an entire day and plus was even more childish.

He sighed as he made some rounds around the shore, looking off into the distance, towards all the directions, in his attempt to spot her. But there was no sign of her around. He had started panicking. Why had she left without telling anyone? What if she was in danger? Then again, she might have gone to satisfy nature's calling, but that possibility was soon rejected as the time passed and he still saw no Sakura coming back. He couldn't keep his worrying in anymore.

He didn't want to alert the others, though. If she indeed had gone for her needs, he would just make a fool out of himself for waking the rest up, plus he'd give Sakura one reason more to hate on him. And boy, after that punch he had received, he wasn't so sure anymore if he'd like taking his chances again with her. His jaw still hurt.

He went closer to the forest's start and tried to peer around. It was then when he noticed the footsteps on the sand. They were starting from Dai's tend and they were vanishing just where the forest started. He looked down at them, raising an eye brow in curiosity. He looked as if he had discovered America for some moments. Then he smirked and shook his head.

Now, at least, he knew her general direction. He took off, entering the forest hesitantly.

It was a huge place, where could she have gone specifically? If he was lucky, he'd find out soon. If not, he might just waste hours looking for her without any result. He decided to risk it. He wasn't that inhuman to abandon Sakura to God's mercy.

He slowly vanished behind the trees, following the path after his instinct.

Heat was gathering inside the thick forest again, making him sweat.

After walking randomly around, Sasuke felt like God had been with his side when all of a sudden he heard weird splashing water sounds coming from the waterfall area. He followed them and he ended up spotting Sakura swimming around naked in the lake, unaware of his presence behind the trees.

He felt relieved she was okay but turned on in the same time, as his eyes ran across her smooth pale skin that was shining under the crystal water drops that were rolling down her arms.

She seemed like a goddess that had descended from the heavens to taste the earth's dirty little pleasures. And boy, were the thoughts popping up in his head at her bare sight dirty.

He swallowed hard, feeling his jeans suddenly getting too tight for comfort. He couldn't take his eyes from her swimming form for some minutes, then he snapped out of it, realizing he couldn't stay there forever.

Next minute, Sakura had started doing long dives again, staying underwater for a long time, as if she was making a competition with herself for how long she could stand without breathing.

And then it was when he made his move.

Surfacing from the water, Sakura burst into laughter again. God, did she love feeling the water surrounding every single inch of her body. It reminded her off something. A distant memory, of her diving into a sea, walking slowly into the water, till her whole body was covered by it, stepping on thin sand and occasionally small rocks.

It was weird how she ended up remembering things when she less expected it.

She heard leaves cracking under a step and she immediately forced her wet eyes open.

Her expression froze automatically, looking at Sasuke like a deer caught in head lights. He was standing at the edge of the lake, looking at her with an unreadable expression. But something, a distant warmth in his eyes made her shiver on her spot.

''H…hey.'' she mumbled, unsure of her own words at this point. She really didn't know what to say and hello was probably a stupid idea as it was but her brain had just stopped functioning from the initial shock.

Sasuke cocked an eye brow at her.

''You could have said something before you left, you know. You made me worry.'' He teased, his voice ironic as usual, even though it was truth.

Sakura looked at him unbelievingly, closing her agape mouth.

Just what the damn?

''How…did you find me? Was I that loud?'' she asked, finally snapping out of it, fixing an angry glare on him.

''As a matter of fact, yeah. But does it matter? I thought you were still mad at me for yesterday.'' He scolded her, letting his frown show.

''That I am.'' Sakura said, making her glare harder.

''Well, looks like you will have to deal with it.'' He said, shrugging it off.

''Like hell I will!'' She hissed, feeling her neck going hoarse.

Sakura felt all the more enraged at that. Here he went all over again acting arrogant. She'd get out of the water and punch him right now again for being such a jerk but then it striked her.

She and Sasuke were alone…in the forest. And she was naked in the lake. And Sasuke was standing there looking at her, as if he was a statue that had forgotten how to move.

Not good.

She searched fast around for her clothes with her eyes. Now that he had spotted her, he probably would tell the others. At least, she should have the nerve to be dressed when they'd group tell her off.

As if Sasuke had caught her train of thought, he followed her eyes around, smirking arrogantly after a brief tensed silence where Sakura couldn't spot them where she had left them.

She raised her gaze on him, desperation struggling to stay hidden from her facial characteristics.

''What did you do with my clothes, you bastard?!'' she yelled, anger gracing her voice.

Sasuke looked at her, the arrogant smirk still decorating his handsome face.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' He mocked her.

''You're such a kid, Sasuke! Give them back!'' she yelled, swimming to the edge of the lake.

''Looks like you will have to search for them yourself.'' Sasuke said, watching her enraged form amused. Her desperation was entertaining.

''Like hell I will, in front of you!'' she hissed, tears threatening her eyes. She couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't believe that asshole.

''Bummer.'' He mocked, his eyes taking an ironic hint.

''Stop standing there like an asshole and go do something useful, will you?'' Sakura snapped, fiery emerald eyes boring into amused onyx orbs.

At that, she noticed Sasuke moving suddenly from his spot, walking dangerously close towards the edge of the lake.

He started unbuttoning his shirt, his deep gaze lost in the waters.

Sakura's mouth was now agape.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, not liking where this was going.

Sasuke ignored her till he got freed from his shirt, tossing it down on the floor with a thump.

Then he shifted his gaze to her and smirked sadistically.

''You told me to stop standing like that, Sakura, did you forget already?'' he said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

Sakura was too busy registering his come back in her head, as she was mesmerized by the godly male deity standing bare chested some meters away from her.

God, did those abs look good on that pale skin. Her hands almost itched to touch him. But then she snapped out, as she felt the blush threatening her cheeks.

''I…I want my clothes!'' she screamed, feeling panic washing over her.

''And then you call me a kid. Haven't you ever seen a bare chested man before, _Sakura_?'' he teased noticing her blush.

'' I have to go!'' she hissed, panicking for dear life. No, not in the same lake with him. Damn him, she was too shy to get out of the lake with nothing on her, to go searching for her clothes. She officially hated him now. But loved what she saw next.

He pulled down his jeans and stayed in his black boxers, bare foot. Ok now this was too much for the poor girl to bear. The blushing was so intense that she could practically feel her skin changing its color oficially to red. That wasn't fair.

''Well, no one's keeping you.'' Sasuke said as he made his way towards the lake. Sakura felt her heart stopping.

''You bastard! You hid my clothes! How am I supposed to go out like that?!'' she replied not being able to control her temper.

''Not my fault if you are a desperate virgin.'' Sasuke chuckled, and Sakura felt her blushing ever harsher at his observation.

''Like hell you know that!'' she remarked, watching as he got into the lake, waving his arms inside the water as if testing it.

''Well, Dai obviously does.'' He winked at her, leaving her fuming once more.

''How dare you!'' she shouted splashing water at him. He chuckled amused, as he started swimming slowly closer to her end.

God, the sex god was swimming to her, to Sakura Haruno…swimming, swimming, he was so close, he was here…

_What?!!! _

She immediately snapped out of her delirium as she realized their close proximity.

He covered the distance between them, only half a meter separating their naked bodies.

Sakura mentally cheered he still had his boxers, though. She would have fainted by now if he didn't.

''Fuck off.'' She told him finally, splashing water at him once more.

''And stay away from me!'' she said swimming away from him as fast as she could, towards the other end of the lake.

He watched her unphased as she swimmed away. When she turned to look at him, he was gone…Just like that. What the fuck? Was she having illusions?

Suddenly, she felt something gripping her legs and dragging her inside the waters. She stumbled and fell over, splashing around water with a big impact. Once she refound her balance, she plugged her head out of the water, freezing in the confirmation of her thoughts.

She immediately put a hand on her breast and genital area, in a half assed attempt to cover herself.

Sasuke immerged, laughing at her scared expression.

She blurted out the most feared words.

''Did…did you see anything?'' she asked, her eye brow twitching in horror.

''Well, duh.'' He said, crossing his hands on his chest.

Sakura looked at him speechless for some seconds and God may fear the moment she realised she still had her voice.

''You pervertic bastard! You asshole! How dare you take advantage of me like that! You moron!'' she spurted out in a colorful vocabulary that seemed to only amuse Sasuke more.

''Calm down, you idiot. The water inside is too thick. Of course, I didn't see anything. Not like there'd be anything to look at, either way.'' He replied back coldly. God, it was a sin he was enjoying all this so much.

Sakura looked at him in sudden silence, registering his words. It was true, now that she thought of it, whenever she opened her eyes inside the lake before, she remembered she couldn't see for dear life inside it.

At least he was honest this time. She mentally cursed herself for falling for his jokes.

''Go to hell, pretty boy.'' she said, still awkward by their close proximity, splashing water at him again. She felt herself blushing though. God may curse her but she did mean the last ''insult''.

''I'd rather stay here for the time being.'' He whispered, suddenly his voice softer and a scale lower. Sakura raised a shy eye brow. Was he trying to be seductive?

_God, no. What have I ever done to put me though such temptations?_

He moved towards her till there was no room for her to escape. He trapped her between his body and the rocky surface of the waterfall that was flowing a small distance away from them.

She felt her face maddening with blush as his hands reached for her. He brushed his fingers softly against her arms, as if testing the waters with her. She mentally gulped. It felt so good.

He repeated the act, now focusing his strokes on her neck.

''Please, go away.'' She whimpered but her body was using a different language, as she couldn't help but let out a groan of delight at his touches.

He closed the distance fully, their noses barely touching.

''But you don't want me to, do you?'' he asked almost tenderly, leaning his head towards hers slightly.

''I …do.''she said, losing herself in those onyx orbs that had captured her free will just with a single deep glance.

''Sasuke…, please, don't do this…'' he almost begged, as he took on massaging her tensed shoulder.

Ignoring her pleas, he focused his attention on her neck. He slowly leaned his head downwards, leaving a soft kiss on her skin.

She almost felt her knees weakening but she immediately backed up, her impulse faster than her. This time, it had her slapping him across his face in a flash, making his him step backwards till his back collided with the waterfall, water washing all over his manly form.

God, he seemed like a pure God. Sakura couldn't help but feel helplessly drawn at the view in front of her.

Sasuke on the other hand, seemed surprised at first, as she had caught him out of guard. Then he regained his composure, looking at her angrily.

Screw it, if he was going to be treated like that all the time just for trying to get closer to her-well even if it was actually assault somewhat- he figured she wasn't worth his attempts.

Didn't she hate him too much either way for not remembering anything about him?

''Che. Annoying.'' he spat in an angry motion as he made a move to push himself out of the waterfall, his gaze fixed on his clothes at the edge of the lake now.

Sakura felt time stopping at this. Even though she had been doing her best to push him away, she suddenly felt cold at his giving up. What, had he done all this so far only to surrender so easily? She felt kind of bitter at that.

Before he had any more time to move further, she acted before she could think and covered the small distance between them in a flash, taking his face in her shaking hands and smashing her lips against his.

Sasuke tensed at first, freezing in the spot as he wasn't expecting this, but then he slowly relaxed and gave in the kiss.

Sakura asked for entrance unsure, and he opened slightly, making room for her tongue to explore his mouth cavity.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, till their chests collided, heart beat against heart beat.

He tasted like pure pleasure, Sakura knew now. She kept kissing him hungrily not really understanding what she was doing with him and why. She had surrendered in her infernal lust, satisfying her burning passions. It wasn't her fault he was provoking her all the time. It was a sin for someone to be so beautiful.

Their tongues wrestled for domination and Sakura was getting tired trying to keep the upper hand. She ended up losing each time and she just didn't have any more sanity left in her to fight for her dignity. She just let him gently rock her against him every now and then, as he explored her mouth with his tongue, to each and every corner of it, till there was nothing left unknown, untasted, untouched.

She let out a sigh in the kiss as she put her arms around him, dragging him closer. It was all she needed right now, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.

He hugged her tenderly and kissed her with more passion, making her choke for air this time.

His arms slowly got tighter around her tiny back, almost crashing her in his suffocating grip.

He liked to get dominating as it seemed to the point it became uncomfortable but not painful.

She rubbed his back, scratching it with her nails softly. She knew she had him right now inside her arms, but it still didn't feel enough. It felt as no matter what she did, she'd never feel like she had him completely. But had whom? Why was she feeling all these things if he was only just a classmate of hers as he claimed to be?

Her heart knew him, she was sure now. But her mind didn't.

''Sasuke-kun?!!!?!'' a worried voice was suddenly heard coming from some certain distance away.

Sasuke and Sakura automatically tensed, realizing to whom it belonged.

''_Shit._'' Sasuke hissed, breaking the kiss. His face had a lost look, Sakura noticed.

She looked at him, as panicked, her blush back on its full glory.

If he was, he didn't let it show but she could read tiny well controlled fragments of desperation in his eyes.

_Well, look where that got you, mister perv of the year._ Sakura thought maliciously.

''Dive inside. We will wait underwater till she leaves.'' Sakura fast suggested, surprised with her own self for thinking so fast.

Sasuke rolled his eyes on her and she was ready to snarl back at him for being a smartass when she noticed Sasuke's eyes shifting and staring intensely at something behind her.

Sakura followed his gaze and couldn't help but catch his drift. Sasuke's eyes were lying on his clothes that had been tossed carelessly on the ground.

''_Shit_.'' She repeated like a dumb founded parrot, immitating Sasuke's previous reaction.

''Sasuuuukeee-kun? Wheeeere aaareee yoouuuu??!'' Nao's shaking voice was heard again, annoying the heck out of Sakura. The girl should win a prize for most annoying voice of the year.

Heck, even Sasuke had a massive frown on his face at its mere sound.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke's frustrated expression.

''How can you stand her?'' she whispered annoyed.

''Saakura -chan???!'' a male voice echoed almost right after Nao had finished her ear corroding hymn.

Okay, what the heck. Was that whom she thought it was?

''Can you hear us?!'' the male voice replayed, making Sakura's heart stop.

Sakura felt she should officially face palm.

Yes, it was him. She was absolutely negatively positive. She took back what she said for Nao. Dai's was just worse. Ten fold. Oh, the tragic irony.

Hell, who'd knew their absence would create such fuss.

Why was her life so full of drama? She had always hated it with full passion yet no matter what she did, her life wasn't just nice and rosey, as it should be.

She looked back at Sasuke, panic returning to her face that had taken the deadliest tone of pale to ever grace a human(living) face.

He looked at her, as if he had read her thoughts. Oh, boy why did he have to be so good at that? It wasn't fair.

''You were saying?'' he arched an eye brow at her, handing her his comeback.

* * *

R&R?

Press that blue review button that is screaming for your attention. Yeah, that one.

Thanks to my stable reviewers!


	13. Lost And Found

_For start, I am so sorry this took so long to update. I will be honest with ya, though, my readers. Due to the little to no reviews, I lost the urge and inspiration to write. But out of pure boredom, I decided to add up a chapter, more for me, than my readers, since I was curious myself where this story can go. I know it's an incoherent crazy plot so far, but please bear with me. It's not a planned plot from start to end, as its prequel Karma was. And this sequel is mostly done out of reader's request and not purely my own will. So with that in mind, be gentle to me._

_Btw, this chapter occurs after a 1-2 day time skip from where I had last stopped. I hope you don't get too confused by it!_

_Have a nice day, all of you. And ofc, R&R plox!_

**Lost And Found**

''I am sorry to bother you at such a time but I think there's something you need to look at. Remember how you told me you had lost tracks of your daughter for some days now? Well, I think your daughter has been found.''

''…What?''

''I remember her since when you used to bring her along at the hospital sometimes after school. I suppose pink hair isn't something that can escape your attention that easy, huh? So, hurry up and come confirm, dear.''

Beep.

''I am telling you an old collegue from the hospital I used to work to called me seconds ago. She said she thinks she recognized our Sakura. I can't know if it's trully her, but being in a hospital…In what condition could she be? Oh my god. This was the last time in her life she traveled with a plane. If it's her I won't let her leave Konoha again, that's all I am telling you.''

''No, no, you listen to me! I have to rush! No time to talk. I got to confirm if it's my kid or not…Fine, OUR kid. No, stop calling! I will call you once it's all said and done!''

''Hey, don't blame me for your faults! So what if I gave my permission? I didn't force you to take her to France!''

''Good bye!''

Beep.

Sakura's mum parked her car in the parking lot in the backside of the hospital and entered through the entrance like a lightning. She ran like crazy along the long white corridors, passing by old people in wheel chairs accompanied by nurses and doctors chatting persinvely outside patient rooms.

Her fists were closed so tight, her knuckles had gone white. At 3rd floor of the building, she came to a stop out of the indicated room, trying to catch her breath, as tears had started forming in the corner of her eyes.

''Maka, I am here! Show me the kid!'' She said, among brief pauses as she fought to take in some air.

The nurse put a finger in her mouth, indicating her to be quiet.

''She is sleeping right now. I will let you see her and if you recognize her, then we will get into the details.'' The nurse appointed.

''Details?'' Claris cocked a confused eye brow at her old friend.

The nurse ignored her question, as she opened softly the door leading to the patient's room. Claris followed inside slowly after Maka.

The room was nor small, nor big. But it had plenty of light, getting in through a big single window. Maka came and took a stand by the bed as Claris walked around in curiosity and nervousness, afraid and hesitant to look at the future.

Her eyes fell on the familiar girl lying pale on the hospital bed, pink hair automatically catching her eye. There was no question. This was her Sakura.

''Oh my god, baby!'' she exclaimed, as she flang on the girl, with tears in her eyes. But the nurse cut her in, in time.

Claris gave her an impatient look.

''It's her! It's Sakura! Let me hug my daughter!''

''I am glad that you found your lost kid, Claris, but you have to understand that she is in a bad shape right now, so please be gentle.'' Maka whispered, averting her worried eyes to the pink haired young woman some meters away.

Claris nodded in depressed understanding.

''You're right. I just felt like I lost everything when I heard about the plane incident. The only thing that kept me going was the hope that she may still be can't start imagining how relieved I feel right now. I just got back my life.'' Claris said, as she wiped one tear that had escaped her eye.

Maka looked at her in sympathy.

''You may want to call your husband then and let him know the good news. That way, he can cancel the research groups he has been sending over all this time.''

''Oh, that!'' Claris said as if she suddenly remembered something.

Then she turned her eyes back to Maka, confused.

''Wait, if my husband's researchers had found her, he would have been the one to let me know. Instead, you called me out of nowhere. Who found her?'' she whispered, lost and curious.

Maka nodded to Claris to follow her out of the room.

Once both women were alone in a nearby corridor, Maka spoke.

''It appears there were two very wealthy and known people from Konoha aboard that plane, as well. Sasuke Uchiha and his fiancé. His mother sent out research groups as well, as soon as he was declared as missing. Apparently, one of those groups spotted the crashed plane at a small island near our country's eastern port and they found the dead bodies buried on the coast, but also the living survivors waiting for them relieved. They carried them back on country with a small ship and then they transported the ones from Konoha to our city.'' Maka explained.

Claris was now gapping at her.

''Sasuke Uchiha? I heard something about him gone missing as well, but I could never have imagined that he was on the same plane as my daughter. That…''

Maka gave her a confused look but Claris realized she was about to reveal facts she shouldn't so she regained her composure at once.

Looking seriously at her friend, as she tried to let all the facts of the day sink in her brain, she asked in concern.

''You talked about ''details'' before, when you were about to show me Sakura. What did you mean with it?'' she asked in a low tone, as if afraid to hear the worst.

''About that…I am sorry I have to be the one to let you know but…from personal witnessing but also from the testimonies of the people who were with her on the island, Sakura appears to have a memory problem.''

Claris gapped at her panicked, clutching her head in agony. But before she had a chance to do anything, the nurse spoke again.

''Worry not, though. After brief tests we did on her, it appears to be temporary. A part of her head that connects to memory was just hit real hard during the crash, causing that part of her brain to malfunction, thus losing her memory. But the wound has been treated, and she will soon recover from both the wound and the memory loss, that's what the doctors believe, at least. As you saw yourself, my dear, there wasn't even a need for bandages. And she has no other major wounds in the rest of her body, minus a few trivial scratches that have also been taken care of.''

Claris took a short pause to let all the information settle is. She had too many shocks for a single day and now recovering from each and all had become wearing out.

''My poor kid! Are you sure it's temporary, Maka? I want you to be honest with me! I need to know!'' she yelled almost.

''Hush, please. There are other patients in this building who need their quiet and silence as much as your daughter does. And yes, Claris, I am sure. I wouldn't lie about something that important. I am a professional, after all. Anyways, my job so far is done. You can take her home by tomorrow morning, but the doctors asked that you talk with them in the meanwhile.'' Maka said kindly.

''Talk? What is wrong? You just said she was overall fine?'' Claris asked, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

''As an aftermath of the crash, yes. But there are things you need to discuss with the doctors about her health and that's all I can say. Congratulations on finding your daughter, my dear. Feel free to go see her. But now excuse me, for I have to take care of other patients.'' Maka said in a low but kind tone. She walked away in a hurry, as Claris nodded nervously at her before the nurse dissapeared behind a corner.

The frown on Claris' head grew bigger. She felt lost and confused. What was the theme the doctors wanted to talk with her about? What was wrong with her daughter?

Before doing anything else, she figured it'd be best to call her ex husband first and let him know about the good news.

She dialed the number in excitement and put the phone on her ear.

-Claris here. Sakura has been found. I am in the hospital and I saw her safe and sound just a few minutes ago.''

…

-Of course, I am sure it's her!

…

-Yes yes, the nurse told me she is fine, don't worry. Cancel your research groups. As I was told, it is Uchiha's groups who found her. As much as I despise that woman's son, we need to thank her properly one day.

…

-I can't tell you more about her condition right now.

…

-No, you cant talk to her. She is sleeping.

…

-The nurse told me I need to have a talk with the doctors about her.

…

-I have no idea what it is. And I am as worried as you are, so please calm down, you're not helping.

…

I don't care if you come to Konoha or not. But I guess your daughter would like to have you by her side at this time.

…

-I have to hang up now. Call me later.

…

Uchiha mansion

The raven haired man was looking nervously at his cell phone. He had been picked up from the hospital along with Nao by his mum and now, Nao's parents and his mum were having a talk in their living room, while Sasuke was resting on his bed by Nao's side, both exhausted from their recent adventure.

He slowly stood up, grabbed his cell and walked out of the room silently.

He hid in a room of the second floor, near the bathroom, and he dialed a number on his cell.

''Sasuke Uchiha, here. I am calling to ask about room 366 patient's condition. The name is Sakura Haruno.''

Hospital

Claris stood in a corridor trying to support herself, her eyes red as ever. She had just hanged up on her husband after a long talk and even despite her protests, she had been told that the visiting time was over for Sakura. So she had no other choice than leave. Only that she felt like waiting in that corridor, till she forgot about time, till she forgot about her pain, till she forgot about everything and the only thing that existed was a nice memory.

After though standing still like that and spacing in the void for about 30 minutes she decided

It'd be better if she left. After all, no matter how much she wanted to be by her daughter's side, she couldn't be of any help, if she wasn't even allowed to go see her for the rest of the day.

Her ex husband kept calling, but she would reject all his calls. She wasn't in the mood to discuss it. She had done her duty to let him know , seeing as he was Sakura's father but this didn't mean she had to go through that extra suffering of talking about it, only to calm him down. She needed to support her own self, before anything else.

She started walking slowly, like lost, towards the exit of the 1st floor, coming to a brief stop in front of the reception.

She took a deep breath and gave a last glance at the paper she was squeezing in agony in her hand, before shoving it in deadly seriousness inside her black purse.

Sighing deeply, she raised her glance to the nurse at the reception desk, who was giving her a bored look.

''Hey, miss. I need to ask a favor from you. If anyone calls to ask about Sakura Haruno's health, room 366, please, do tell them that she is absolutely fine. I ask this favor, being her mother.''she said, flashing her identity to the now curious nurse.

The nurse looked at the identity and then observed something at her pc, then her eyes widened for the slightest of a second but it was gone as fast as a professional that is working in jobs that have to do with life and death and has often to fake emotions can master. Then, she turned her glance back at the depressed woman.

''I can't possibly…''

''No need to worry about that.'' Claris whispered, as she checked around for any observers, and when she spotted none, she gave her a good tip over the counter.

The nurse's expression changed at once.

''As you wish, Miss Haruno.'' She said, looking guilty in her eyes.

''Thank you so much. Have a nice day.'' Claris whispered briefly relieved but still in a pensive mood.

''You too.''

Uchiha mansion

Sasuke hanged up his phone relieved. He was happy to know that Sakura was in a good condition.

Even though he knew it himself that

she was okay, leaving aside the memory problem, he wanted to make sure just in case. Sakura couldn't leave his mind ever since he left the hospital. Even now, knowing she was fine, he couldn't calm down.

But soon, something else had his mind occupied. And it was the voices coming from downstairs. Moreover, _what_ they were talking about.

He approached in a slow motion at the stairs. The wooden floor cracked slightly under his weight but it was not enough of a noise to give him away.

Catching part of the discussion, his heart started racing miles and his breathing came to a stop. The words he had just heard had left him agape and his cell phone escaping his hands, falling with a loud noise on the floor.

Now, that was something that could give him away.


	14. Problems, problems

**Problems, problems**

''Mikoto, I am saying that our daughter is pregnant by your son, have to hurry up with their wedding before the news go around.'' a determined female voice spoke in a serious tone. The overheard words had Sasuke getting automatically shocked, his cell phone leaving his hands in the process.

The thick noise of the object's fall gave out Sasuke's presence, and everyone on the table instantly turned their heads alarmed towards his spot.

''Sasuke?'' his mother spoke, guessing it was him. Sasuke coughed softly, took a deep breath and started descending the stair case, till he was standing in front of the gathering.

His mother looked at him with an apologetic look. Sasuke had never told her so far, but she knew her son very well and she knew that Nao wasn't nothing near the woman of his life. Sasuke just didn't fall for that type of girls. But here she was now, ready to ask him to sacrifice his personal happiness for his family's social image and economical future.

Nao's parents looked at him in a kind yet serious look. His heart started pounding hard in his chest. His mind was rather distracted,. Absorbed somewhere internally, where the news that he would become a father and a married man were struggling to sink in. But as a child that hates his vegetables, he would keep denying them in his head, even though deep down he knew it was real and not just a nightmare.

''Nao is pregnant?'' he snapped out of his thoughts, as he felt everyone's eyes looking at him expectantly.

Nao's mom spoke.

''Yes, dear. I am sorry you had to learn about this, that way. You have to come up with a wedding date around this month, now.'' She said, almost as if she was dealing with another bussineman in her company's office.

Mikoto gave her a secretly annoyed look and turned her gaze to Sasuke.

''You see, honey, you remember when after every survivor from Konoha was taken to the hospital and the nurses took your blood tests, right?'' she spoke as if she was trying to explain a tough situation to a kid.

''Yes.'' Sasuke nodded, speaking in a low serious tone.

''Well, after examining Nao's blood tests, the doctors found out that she is pregnant.'' She finished, averting her gaze to the ground. She knew very well, that now they had Sasuke trapped, and he couldn't say no to that wedding not in a million years. Cornering him though like that, it saddened her. It wasn't what a good mom should do to her kids about such important decisions.

Sasuke looked at his mom in disbelief and exasperation.

''But…they didn't tell me about that while we were there. They said there was nothing to worry about, that we were both healthy and that we could leave from the hospital.''

Nao's dad interrupted.

''Nao is a shy and sensitive girl, Sasuke. Even if she doesn't seem very much so. She asked the doctors not to tell you, judging that it wasn't the right moment right there. But you learnt it by us, in an unplanned way.'' He finished leaving down his cigarette.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke deeply in the eyes, as if she was trying to tell him things she couldn't voice in front of the guests.

As Sasuke kept silent in secret awe, Nao's mom, Ophelia, spoke.

''My my, Sasuke. Do you doubt the honest of our words? Instead of being anxious whether we are right or wrong, you should be coming up with a date for your wedding. It's what a father should do. We would be fine if you wanted to call it an end with Nao, but now with the baby and all, you understand… Our family is a big name around, we can't have people gossiping about Nao's bastard kid just because you chose to be irresponsible. Please, think about it.''

Sasuke averted his gaze from the ground to Nao's parents. It was cold and angry.

''Are you sure it's mine?'' he asked in a calm but absolute tone, leaving Nao's parents agape in offence.

Nao's father stood up and walked close to Sasuke. Mikoto alarmed by his threatening stance stood up automatically, but stayed on her spot, watching over her son, worried.

''Listen here, young man. I know my daughter very well. Inside and out. She is a spoiled, ego centric, childish, demanding young lady, but a whore she is not. And I suggest you take back what you said right now.'' He said, poking Sasuke's chest with his short stick

Mikoto made some steps towards the men.

''He…he didn't mean it that way! Sasuke?'' she exclaimed as Sasuke stayed silent and unaffected, just looking at the man fearless.

''Dad!'' a girly voice came up from above just in time. Everyone's heads turned to see a awaken Nao standing on top of the staircase, looking at the event in wide eyes.

''Nao!'' Ophelia exclaimed.

Her father moved away from Sasuke, kind of surprised by his daughter's sudden arrival. His eyes though, were still pinned coldly at Sasuke.

Nao ran down the stairs in a hurry and hugged Sasuke in a clingy way.

Sasuke became stiff, choosing to not return the hug. He felt confused and irritated and hurt and lost and betrayed. He didn't know how to feel at that point, above all.

A certain word had taken over his thoughts: What?

''How long have you been there?'' Her father asked, looking at her softly.

''Enough to know that Sasuke knows about my prgnancy. I told you, you shouldn't talk about it in the house. I wanted to tell him myself, in another way and time.'' She said, unburying her blushing face from Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look as they locked eyes.

''Sasuke hun, I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But you see, Sasuke, it is our child and it is an important matter to me. I needed some time to ready myself. And I am sure you know very well how faithful I have been to you ever since we got together. This baby could be yours and only yours.'' She said in a defensive tone.

Sasuke sighed silently and made some steps back.

''We have to arrange a wedding date. At noon.'' Sasuke said lifelessly, turning around and walking slowly up the stairs. Nao's father gave him an irked look.

''I hope he keeps his word. Or else…'' he muttered, so that only Nao could hear him.

''Dad, don't worry. Sasuke loves me. He will.'' She smiled reassuringly to her dad, even if she wasn't as sure inside her.

On the other side, Mikoto watched as Sasuke climbed up the stairs slowly and in boredom.

Knowing him, she knew he must feel very depressed. It's not that he was irresponsible, but he could barely stand a girl by his side, how would he deal with a baby and a wedding so soon in his life? She sighed pointedly and sat back on the beige couch, taking her still hot coffee cup in her refined hands.

Under Nao's family stairs, she took a pensive sip, ignoring their persistant looks.

Her son needed some time to deal with those news, and if they couldn't deal with it, she wouldn't bother for that now.

The cold silence in the house broke by the loud noise of a closing door somewhere above.

Yup, Sasuke was in a bad mood.

* * *

**Sakura's house**

''I have already booked the tickets. I should be at Konoha, by tomorrow early noon. How is Sakura?'' a depressed voice spoke in Claris' cell phone.

''Well, I took her from the hospital this morning, and she slept heavily till noon. When she woke up, she appeared to remember me and other things about her life. This is a good sign, right? Her memory is slowly coming back.'' Claris whispered, sipping her coffee occasionally.

''What about me? Does she remember me?'' Sakura's dad asked, hope obvious in his voice.

''I didn't go there yet from fear to not confuse her more. Anyways, she's reacting smoothly to her environment, even despite some memory gaps she still has.'' Claris said, her voice breaking down in the last words.

''Does she remember the house? Konoha? Her friends maybe?'' he asked, as if trying to turn around something.

''Oh, come on! You know this is nothing! The memory problem is temporary. She will get over it. It won't kill her. No, it won't. Unlike…unlike that other thing!'' Claris tried to keep her tone low, but she eventually broke down in tears as she spoke.

''I…I know, hun. But as her parents, we have to keep optimistic and strong,…you know?'' her dad sounded at the verge of desperation too, despite his cheering words.

''Why? Why to her?'' Claris whispered, her voice empty as if she was addressing the question to the god.

''Claris…'' the man whispered, in loss of any other cheerful words to share. It was equally hard for him too, being strong right now was easier said than done.

''Please, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. If others know, Sakura will learn too. And we don't want that, no. She must not know. Promise me , once more, that the only ones knowing will be you, me and the doctors.'' Claris said, her voice sounding almost maddened.

''I have promised countless times so far, Claris. What makes you think I'd risk our daughter's happiness like that? You know I won't tell a thing. And I promise once more, I promise that this will stay between us till the end.'' Aaron said, his voice sounding unsure and lost.

''…till _the end_?'' Claris voice broke down again, and sobs were heard at the finality words that her ex had spoken so thoughtlessly.. After some seconds though, she strongly forced herself to recover.

''I have to hang up now. I need to check on her. I will call you later.''

Sakura sat on her bed, looking out of her window. Now that her memory had partially returned, for some reason she didn't feel shocked by her new memories. It came smoothly, natural to her. It was facts of her life, either way. Why should they feel strange to her? But what she couldn't remember, so far at least, was what happened during the days she spent at that island. She could remember everything before that though, like how she met Sasuke on the plane, how she met his fiancé, how she almost fainted before all that and the raven helped her out.

Sasuke…so he loved someone? It seemed hard to believe. She opened her shelf and took out a small diary she left at Konoha for every time she came back. It was nice remembering such small details. It made her smile.

She flipped the pages, till she found a clear one and started writing.

''_So, I am finally back safe and sound._

_And I started remembering things. A lot of them. And the fact that I am copying by fine with all of this is surprising me in a good way. My mum is sweeter to me than I ever remembered her to be. But even if she tries hard to mask her feelings, I know something is troubling her. I wish I knew what it was though. Shouldn't she just be happy I am back? Well, I never understood her though, so why would I start now? Meh_

_Well, you know, dear diary, I have to confess right here in your perfumed pages that hold so many of my secrets-I bet mum had read you but let's leave that aside- I feel bitter. The reason? Sasuke. Yes, you guessed right. Half your pages and more mention his name. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Yes, sadly, I am still in love with him, after all those years. I won't deny it, well maybe I will but …only out loud! ._

_I like him, yes I do! Blame me for that! I know it now, thinking of how I felt when I saw his face again in that plane. The way he touched me and sent my head over the clouds again. I was so nervous, I felt like a trapped cat. But all this intense heart beating for him, made me feel alive. Isn't that like what we all want in this life? Other people do risky sports, other people make tones of money, other help in charities…Anything that makes them feel alive, anything that makes them happy._

_Don't get me wrong, Sasuke isn't the only thing that can make me happy. In fact, he has made me more sad than happy, anyways. And I have many of other things that could entertain me and make me feel complete, like:…oh well, the list is long so let's not stray from my main point! Which is:_

_HOW COULD HE? HOW DOES HE DARE THAT BASTARD OF HELL? OH MY GOD! I GAVE HIM MY HEART SOME YEARS AGO! HE SAID HE LOVED ME. HE SAID HE LOVED ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW POWERFUL OF A WORD THAT IS FOR ME? AND NOW I SEE, I SEE THAT IT WAS ALL A LIE! IF HE LOVED ME AS HE SAID, HE WOULDN'T MOVE ON SO EASILY! I MEAN I GO AWAY FOR 4 YEARS AND BAM! HE'S LIKE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED WITH A SPOILED RICH FAKE BRAT! HE OPENED A HOLE IN MY HEART ONCE MORE. YES, I AM MAD. I AM IN TEARS AS I AM WRITING THIS NOW._

_But moreover, I am wondering, how smart is it for me to think about him now, when I have other things to occupy with? More than him, I hate myself for being so selfish. I don't like seeing my mum sad, so I should hurry and get all my memories back and show her what I remember, so she stops being so worried about me! The poor woman must have lost years of her life when she learnt I went missing._

_You know, I can see how life can suddenly turn so unexpected, unstable and tough, but I will not give up on facing all the hardships with a smile. Even if right now, that smile is fake, if I keep on with it, I know it will turn genuine one day. All I need to do is keep trying. Thank you for teaching me that, Dad._

* * *

R&R please?

Sorry for all the drama, but I can tell you now that this fic won't be always so much of a pleasant read. It will however have a happy ending.


	15. Burnt

**Burnt**

''I am telling you I won't marry her! I can't!'' Sasuke shouted, walking in rounds around his room.

''Shush, honey. She will hear us!'' his mum whispered, pressing a finger on her lips.

''Oh, please! Do you think I care what she thinks right now?'' Sasuke yelled, before he stumbled over a thrown object on the floor.

''In the state you are, no, I don't think you do. But you will still wake her up. And she's pregnant. Drunk or not, I demand you to be careful with that, Sasuke Uchiha. I understand you needed to break out and go out to vent with your old friend, but drinking so much…you never used to do this, no matter how bad things were. You've changed, Sasuke. You need more discipline. From now on, I forbid you to go out with him again. I never liked the influence he had on you.'' His mother whispered, disapprovingly.

''Discipline what? You realize how old I am, right?'' Sasuke said menancigly as he approached her.

''And Naruto isn't just a random friend that you can separate me from at your whim. He is a part of my life, either you like it or not. You may not like the influence he has on me, but I do. So, you got no room to talk here. Now, get out of my room.''Sasuke yelled in a drunken way.

His mother rolled her eyes and walked out slowly.

''I know you, Sasuke. This is just your drunken self talking. In the morning, you will go back to the sweet obedient son I know so well.'' She said in a melancholical manner and closed the door behind her softly.

''Get lost.'' Sasuke said, as he kicked the base of his bed with fury.

''Condemning me to a fate like that. With a person I can't make myself feel nothing for. You sure are the best mum in the world. You tyran. I wish dad was alive to see what this family has turned into. No, no. It's better he's dead. He'd hate what we are now. Wouldn't you, dad?'' Sasuke broke into a hysterical laughter, but then he lost his balance and sat on his bed in a clumsy way, looking spaced into the void.

After some minutes spent in complete silence, he fell asleep.

* * *

''No, there's nothing wrong with me, sweety. It's just…Are you sure I can tell you? I know you got your own stuff to deal with.'' Naruto said, holding the cell phone close to him, under his bed's covers.

''Well, you know the whole story about Sasuke, right? So yeah, you can't imagine how happy I felt when I learnt he was found, safe and sound. So first thing I did was to go visit him at his mansion. His fiancé let me in. Then I saw Sasuke. He hasn't changed all that much, ya know. He seemed relieved to see me but as if something was burdening him. I asked him to go out for beers, we had a lot to talk about. So, we did. And after some alcohol, he ended up confessing to me something really big.'' Naruto took a deep breath. His voice sounded sad.

''What, honey? Is it bad?''Hinata whispered on the other end of the phone.

''Well, yes. Nao, his fiance' is pregnant with his kid. It turns out he doesn't have a choice but to marry her in less than a week.''Naruto said after releashing a held breath.

''Really? It's a bit soon for marriage, I guess. But it's still his choice, right?'' Hinata said, not sure if she had understood the big deal about it. At least, in the Hyuga family, people used to get married at a young age, so it seemed normal to her.

''That's the thing. It's not entirely his choice. He went steady with Nao, thinking he would harbor feelings with her by time, but he failed. He realized that he can't love her, after the time they had spent on that deserted island. He told her he wanted to break up with her on their way back to Konoha. But then, he learnt that she was pregnant.

So now, he can't back off. He says he feels trapped. I don't know. I feel sorry for him. He was never a genuinely happy guy, you know. I believe the only people he truly cared for was his family, me and a girl somewhere back in High school. Sasuke is that kind of person. He has a small heart, but it's a faithful one.'' Naruto finished, in a sad tone.

''Oh my, this is horrible. I understand how he feels. I have been suppressed by my family all the time, till now. It hurts when they press you to be with someone you don't want to. And it hurts when they wont let you be with the one you really love.'' Hinata whispered, her voice breaking.

''About that, Hina…I am sorry that all this causes so much stress to you. I understand that your heart can't take the stress of a secret relationship with me anymore. But I have to tell you, I won't let go. I may sound selfish but I don't want and I can't let go.'' Naruto said, determined.

''Naruto, you're moving me. I feel the same way. After all that we've been through, we are still together. I never thought you'd still love me by the time we had both finished our universities. And then, I met you randomly one day at Konoha, and then…then I realized I couldn't be without you. That's why I accepted to make one more try with you. But I am afraid. If my family finds out about us, again, they will disown me. That's what father said when he warned me back then. I don't care if I get disowned. I love you more than my family's money. But on the other hand, I hate letting down my parents all the time.'' Hinata whispered among tears.

''Hina, it's your life. You should be the one to feel let down by them.. They should love you and respect your personality and the choices you make in life. If they can't do even that, then why should you care of what they think?''

''Oh, uhm, hun, I am sorry but I have to hang up. I am hearing foot steps. Good night.'' Hina's low stressed voice was heard and then the line went dead before Naruto even had the time to form a reply.

Naruto sighed and kissed his cell phone.

''Good night, little bird.'' He whispered and then left the phone on his bed stand.

* * *

''Honey, your friends came to see you. They are waiting downstairs.'' Claris said, peering her head into Sakura's room.

As soon as Ino and Hinata had learnt about Sakura returning, they had called at her house to ask about her and Sakura's mom invited them over, thinking it'd be a good idea for Sakura's memories to be awoken.

She had warned the girls about her memory problem, so they knew how to treat her. But as it turned out, Sakura remembered them.

''I am coming, mum.'' Sakura said with a wide smile on her face. Her mother walked back down and Sakura put a robe around her. She brushed her hair and walked hurried down the stairs.

She walked unsure towards the living room. She still remembered her best high school friends, but it was a bit awkward to see them after all this time. She remembered she had to say good bye to them in an abrupt way that didn't leave much time to settle things completely among them. But the fact that they were there, to see her, meant they didn't hold any bad feelings, right?

She stepped into the living room, staring agape at the two beautiful girls sitting on the couch. The memories brought tears on her eyes that she held back under great self control.

''Girls…'' her voice faded when the two young ladies turned around to look at her.

''Sakura!''

''Oh my god!''

They stood up, both yelling in excitement, as they ran towards their old best friend and hugged her.

Sakura immediately felt more at ease and returned the hug.

Ino pulled back and looked at her. Hinata did the same, smiling sweetly at Sakura.

''Sakura Haruno, how could you not call us even once during all these years? Is that what a best friend does?'' Ino started nagging.

''That's typical Ino, alright.'' Sakura giggled. She remembered very well of Ino's nagging and lecturing habbit since high school. She had come to find it funny with the time.

''Ino, is this the first thing you got to say at her? Give her a break.'' Hinata told Ino off in a soft tone, then turned her eyes to Sakura. She had an apologetic look on her face.

''Don't worry, Hina. I don't mind it, anymore. Actually, I missed her nagging. I missed you, guys.'' She said, hugging again her friends.

''We missed you, too, silly.'' Ino said in the verge of tears.

''Still, all this time and not one call! How you think it felt for us?''

''Ino!'' Hinata interrupted her, ticked off.

''It's ok, Hina. Ino's right. I should have called.''

''We didn't call you, either, though. So, we're even. So, Ino really has no room to talk.'' Hina said, looking at both girls.

''Nevermind that, though. It's the past. Come, take a sit.'' Sakura smiled reassuringly, as all three walked back to the couch and sat down.

Her mother came in and brought some cookies, leaving them on the small table in front of the girls.

''So, girls, do you plan on going out? It'd be a good idea, for Sakura to take in some fresh air. I bet you have missed Konoha, hun.'' Claris said, then turning to her daughter.

''I really don't mind, mum. I am happy just to be with my friends.'' She said, chewing on a cookie.

''I do mind, though! I didn't come all this way to your house, so we spent the afternoon inside.'' Ino said, annoyed.

''I am sorry, Miss Claris, not trying to be rude.'' She said then, averting her gaze to Sakura's mum.

''Oh, don't worry, hun. I know what you mean.'' Claris said as she walked off slowly to her office to settle some papers.

''Actually, Sakura-chan, we had plans. I told Ino to let you choose, in case you didn't feel like going out. But as you see, she can't be discreet about it.'' Hinata said, giggling.

''It's fine. Hahaha. I don't mind going out. I admit I want to see Konoha, walk around those familiar streets, places, shops…ya know.'' Sakura said slowly.

''It's settled then. What do you say? Me and Hina thought it'd be a good idea to spend the afternoon at Rilley's. Remember it? That fast food we used to hang out a lot, during High school.'' Ino said, happily.

''What I do remember about it is that it had some tasty food over there. So,… let's go!'' Sakura laughed.

Hinata noded shyly as she bited on her chocolate cookie.

* * *

_Uchiha mansion_

''Mother, I don't remember a lot about last night but knowing me, I must have said stuff I would regret later on. So, I apologize if I said something improper.'' Sasuke said to her his mother, lying. Strangely enough, he wasn't too drunk last night to not remember anything. He remembered more or less what he had said and now he felt irresponsible for it.

''You said nothing more and nothing less than the truth, son. But apology accepted. You shouldn't yell at your old woman, though. She loves ya more than her life. Anything I do, I do it for your own good.'' The woman said, as she ran a hand through her son's hair in a carefree manner.

''Regardless, the reason I came to talk to you is that I want to tell you that I am ready to take on my own responsibilities. I thought of it well, and I want my marriage to be arranged for this Sunday.'' Sasuke said in a the most serious tone his mother had ever heard coming from him.

His mother looked at him agape for some seconds. It was a bit stunning how he had recovered so soon, but knowing him, she shouldn't be that surprised. Above all, Sasuke was a man of his duty, he had taken this from his father. She knew he'd become sacrifice for the people he loved, his family, without much thought. And there he was now, offering his life in the altar of his family's prestige.

She regained her composure and coughed briefly to clear her throat.

''Oh my, Sasuke. I am glad you realized your priorities. I am proud of you, son.'' She said, patting his shoulder with her thin hand.

She wouldn't force her son to marry that Nao girl by all means, which she didn't like either way for some reason. She could tell he couldn't stand her presence. But now that the girl was pregnant from him, as a woman herself, she felt that her son had to stand by Nao's side and be that kid's father.

''Is Nao back from shopping?'' Sasuke asked, sighing silently.

''Yes, dear. She just got back. She's upstairs. Want me to call her?''

''No, I will go tell her myself.'' Sasuke replied dryly.

There was something in his attitude that scared her, though. That look in his eyes…so empty. Sasuke had changed abruptly.

And indeed, he had. After thinking deeply about the situation he was in, he remembered how alone he felt, how weird and hurt because he grew up for the most of his childhood without a father. He didn't want his baby to ever have to feel the same way. So, he convinced himself to marry with Nao and help her raise their kid. But still marrying to someone he despised was a tormenting thought for him. He knew though that he had to toughen up for that kid. He decided to shut off his heart and take on his responsibilities, even if it was hard.

* * *

''Oh my my, Sakura, stop eating as if you haven't eaten for one hundred years. It's so not elegant!'' Ino exclaimed, watching Sakura taking greedy bites from her hamburger.

'' Chew min chew own zness.'' Sakura said while she chewed on her food.

Hinata watched them amused, as she drank her cola.

''Well, Hina, what's so funny about this? She might lose her fans, if they see her being so ungirly like that. Am I wrong?'' Ino said, turning annoyed to Ino.

''Gee, Ino, you need to relax. It's a fast food. We came here to eat, not to find boy friends.'' Hinata said giggling.

''Zhi ish iight.'' Sakura said, causing Hinata to giggle once more, amused.

'' Whatever, you two are a lost case. You don't know how important elegance is, at all times.'' Ino said, looking at her nails.

Sakura drank her cola, looking at Ino, trying to think off a come back.

But she failed, so instead, she burped.

''That's my answer.'' Sakura said, wiping her mouth off.

Hinata broke into laughters .

''How distasteful…''Ino said as she tried to regain her composure but it was too late. She soon broke into laughters, as well.

Once the laughters had died, Ino said.

''Well, now that we calmed down, I think Hinata has to tell you something, Sak.'' Ino said rubbying her hands.

''It's first gossip material.'' She said in a devilish grin, eying Hinata sheepishly.

''Uhm, about that, I don't really think it's that important.'' Hinata did uneasy, predicting Sakura's reaction to it.( WN:If you remember at Karma, Hinata was the only one who had sensed something about Sakura loving Sasuke, even if Sakura hadn't told Ino and Hinata about her feelings and story with Sasuke)

''Of course, it is! Oh come on, Hinata! It's Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about!'' Ino said impatiently clapping her hands.

Sakura froze at the mention of his name.

''Sasuke…Uchiha?'' she asked, feeling akward.

''What about him?'' she asked, curiosity and fear embracing her heart.

''You see, Naruto, well, Naruto and I are still secretly dating. And last night that we talked, he told me about it.'' Hinata said unsure.

''About what?'' Sakura asked, fearing the worst. She hadn't asked and she didn't know if Sasuke was fine and healthy after the hospital, and her worries now became bigger.

''Sasuke is getting married in less than a week.'' Hinata whispered, averting her gaze from Sakura to the table.

Sakura's cup of coke fell from her hands and spilled on the table. The liquid remaining wasn't much, so the girls didn't bother to clean the mess.

''Ha, I told you it was big!'' Ino exclaimed excited.

''But that isn't all! Tell her, Hinata!'' Ino pushed Hinata on the shoulder softly.

''Well, Ino, it isn't my case to talk about that stuff, you see...'' Hinata said, already feeling sorry for Sakura. From her reaction, she knew her instinct had been right. Sakura did feel things for Sasuke.

''Oh, Hinata, stop being boring, will you? '' Ino said annoyed.

Sakura tried to find her words, even if her heart was aching.

_Calm down, girl. Courage. Don't show them your true feelings. It's not worth it. You knew that this'd happen sooner or later, didn't you? He had introduced you to her, on that plane. You knew it…it's alright._ Sakura thought inside her, clenching her fists tightly, under the table.

''…So early?'' Sakura's low voice was heard. Even despite what she told herself, she couldn't control her words.

''That's the best part about it, now now, Saku-chan! The girl is pregnant! Oh my god, who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha…'' Ino kept blubbering but Sakura had already blocked her out after the word pregnant.

She couldn't control herself anymore, her eyes felt watery and the food inside her stomach felt like a heavy dirty stone doing rounds and rounds. The noises around her caused her a big headache. She felt dizzy and her heart started pounding hard in her chest, making her feel as if it'd jump out any moment, as sick of her life as she was.

''Oh, shut up finally, Ino, will ya?'' Hinata interrupted Ino's blubbering annoyed, alarmed by Sakura's strange reaction.

''Hinata, I am not doing anything wrong! I mean…just wow.'' Ino said not understanding.

''At least, don't tell anyone else about it, both of you. Naruto told me to keep it a secret. And most of all, you Ino. I know you love gossips but this time get a hold of yourself, please.'' Hinata whispered, looking at her drink.

''Oh, you silly goose. I may gossip a lot but you know I am very reliable. Don't worry.'' Ino said waving her hand as if Hinata had said something ridiculous.

Sakura couldn't take any more of this. At once, she stood up and ran to the toilet like a bullet, leaving Ino and Hinata back to wonder what on earth had just happened to her.

The girls watched worried as Sakura vanished behind the bathroom door.

''What got to her?'' Ino asked, stunned.

''Maybe it's the food? It's not the first time this has happened here, ya know.'' Hinata said, not really understanding herself. Sure, Sakura feeling kind of off at the hearing of the news was understandable if she felt things for Sasuke once. But her overeacting like that…Now this was strange. Hinata wondered just how much she really knew about Sakura.

''I'll go check on her.'' Hinata said, as she stood up and walked to the bathroom fast.

Ino sat back pensive, wondering why it had turned out that way.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura had reached for the first toilet she found and she puked the consumed food in it, holding herself from the side walls.

Gladly, she had finished by the time Hinata was standing out of the toilet.

''Sakura, are you okay, hun?'' she asked worried.

Sakura wipped her mouth clean and coughed, trying to regain her balance.

Her afternoon had been messed up, though. She wanted to go home and be left alone so much.

''I am fine. Don't worry. Hahah. Nature's call.'' She said, walking out of the toilet, after fixing her dress.

Hinata eyed her suspiciously.

Sakura was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice the look Hinata was giving her.

She washed her hands and face and dried them. She looked at the mirror to fix her hair. She got shocked by how pale and worn out she looked. Now, yes, that she hurried to go home.

''Let's go.'' She said and walked out of the bathrooms under Hinata's intense stare.

Hinata sighed and followed her sillently.

* * *

''Aaron Haruno, don't be too late, okay? I've already made dinner and Sakura should be back anytime now.'' Claris lectured her ex husband, holding the phone on one hand and doing chores with the other.

''Don't worry, Claris. I won't be late. There was some delay on the airport, due to random immigrant checks but I am on my way home. I should be there by less than 30 minutes.'' Sakura's dad said reassuringly.

''Well, if you say so. Call me when you're here, then. I need to call some patients in the meantime. Talk to you later.'' Claris said.

''Alright, see ya.'' Aaron said and hanged up at the same time as his ex wife.

At the same time, the door bell rang. It was Sakura.

* * *

_Uchiha mansion_

Sasuke rubbed his head in annoyance at the loud voice of his future wife, coming from her room. He had just announced her the date of their wedding and now she was ''singing in cheerful melodies'' the happy news to her parents via phone.

He opened a shelf and took out a small wooden memento box he used to place valuable for him stuff inside.

He opened it and took in his hands a small wrinkled white paper, very meticusly folded.

He sat on his bed's side, his heart pounding strongly inside his chest.

He brought the paper close to his face slowly and stared at it in great dilemma. Then he slowly unfolded it and straightened the page out and fine.

He took a deep breath and looked at the writing. It was a letter. A letter he had wrote himself, when he returned to his mansion after the hospital. It was a letter he planned to give to the one he loved: Sakura.

But now it was too late. Right after the composing off that letter, he had came to learn about Nao's pregnancy. And now he wished he had never written it. Because it was painful even to read it, anymore, knowing he would never be able to be with Sakura again. Not after this.

''_Dear Sakura,_

_It's Sasuke. In case you remembered me and in case you did receive this letter, there's something I have to tell you._

_First of all, I am sorry. For everything. I know I have said it countless times in the past to you,-if you remember- but I'll say it once more. Because whenever I say it, I get the feeling you will never forgive me, despite what you said. _

_Last time we talked, there was a man who claimed that he was your lover. For some reason, I refused to believe that. The doctors said you would recover your memory soon. So now, I can ask you: Is it true, Sakura? Who was that person to you?_

_But what am I doing, asking yo__u such a thing with this letter? I guess I was never good at expressing my feelings. For that reason, I will try to keep this short and to the point:_

_You remember when I introduced you to my fiance', don't you? Well, after the time we spent on that island, I realized I couldn't love her. I was with her merely out of profit reasons. Something you wouldn't understand, since you're pure. _

_I also realized that I still love you.__ And that I'd rather be alone for a whole lifetime than not with you. But I don't want to spend my lifetime alone. _

_So, Sakura Haruno, I took the courage to write this to you and ask you: Will you give me another chance?_

_Yours, _

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_PS: Please, reply._''

After one last painful read, Sasuke sighed heavily and threw the paper into the small metallic bin he had placed in front of his feet. Then he light a match and set the letter on fire.

* * *

R&R, plox!

Thank you to me reviewers! I am loving your support. Thanks from my heart. It's what keeps me going.


	16. Arrangements

**Arrangements**

Sasuke sat on his bed, pensive. He hadnt been able to sleep properly last night and he hd stayed awake, under the thick covers , his mind wandering off to all the troubles that awaited him in his future common life with Nao. He didn't love her, yet he hadnt realised how tough it'd be for himself to get married to her until the situation actually turned up.

His mother, his brother, had discussed with him about that option, long before. But back then, he actually thought he was ready for everything. And he was. Until Sakura came back into his life.

He knew he wasn't over her even before their new meeting, but he could deal with his feelings because she was far away and time would eventually heal everything. And maybe erase, if he was lucky. But he wasn't. Not with the way things were right now.

Nao was pregnant with his child. That was one reason he had to marry to her. The other one was that he had promised that to his family. He knew how important the social status was to them, and he couldnt disappoint them. As much as he hated to admit it, Itachi was the real deal in the family. Sasuke was always second best.

And in this case, he wasn't even that, since it was Itachi's job that was mainly maintaining them. Sasuke was nothing more than a newly finished uni student that wouldn't find job any time soon.

All he could do in that situation, to help out his family any way he could so he didn't feel let down by his own self, was to marry to that rich girl whose dad happened to be Itachi's boss. So that the bank would gradually pass to the Uchiha family and everyone would be happy. Except Sasuke.

His mother walked in on his room suddenly, interrupting him from his deep thoughts.

She walked towards the window and opened it half way. The morning light fell into the room, highlighiting the dust dancing around inside the sun's ray.

''Sasuke hun, don't you think today isn't the best day to be oversleeping? I know you just came back from a nightmarish adventure and all but now that both you and your future wife are safe and sound, you must get a grip back to reality and restart your life.'' She said, smiling faintly to the raven haired man who was looking at her uninterested from his bed.

''Good morning to you, too, mum.'' He said in a very low voice, the sarcastic tone obvious as it was.

His mother raised an amused eye brow at him.

''Come on, get up, lazy bone. Won't you ask where your future wife is?'' she asked, teasing him even more.

''Where is she?'' Sasuke asked mechanically, his voice still uninterested, just to comply to his mum's requests.

''She went out with her father to buy her wedding dress, of course! You should be doing the same, too. Time is flying.'' She said, folding some clothes and leaving them on the side of his bed.

''Do what? Buy my wedding dress?'' Sasuke mocked her, with an emotionless voice.

His mother giggled, then tossed a small pillow on him.

''If you are in the mood for jokes, you might as well get up now. And what I meant was your wedding suit. Or do you plan to go to the church with the pajamas?'' she laughed, semi-seriously.

''Can I do this?'' Sasuke teased back, slowly getting up from his bed.

His mom pretended a shocked look, then smiled one last time and walked out of the room.

''Get done with this, today.'' He heard her voice coming from out of the room, fading as she walked off.

Sasuke wondered whether his mum was too excited to not have noticed that he didnt look like a person that had slept that night, or just afraid to sympathize openly with him, in case that made him feel comfortable to change his mind about the wedding.

Either way, he wasn't going to. It wasn't an easy decision but he had taken it.

And now all he wanted was for it to be done quickly so he could pretend it wasn't true once things got back to their normal boring everyday routine. At least, until the kid came…

He walked out of his room and to the bathroom, planning to wash his face and do all those morning bath rituals every man that respected himself did.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nao and her parents were outside, looking for expensive and elegant wedding gowns.

Nao looked herself at the mirror, admiring the white piece of dress wrapped around her.

''This one is my favourite, dad!'' she squeeled, smiling at her reflection.

''Looks like it, sugar.'' Her dad said, looking at her in admiration.

''You'll become a beautiful bride, I can tell.'' Her father praised her more, making Nao's smile widen even more.

''A bride she may become, but a mother she won't. What are you planning to do when the months will go by and you still wont look anything like a pregnant woman?'' her mother cut in those two, looking Nao's dress up and down as if trying to find any imperfection.

Nao turned at once to her mother, her teeth showing as her face had now been consumed by a very angered expression.

''How dare you ruin this moment with your poison! Non the less, this wedding will be! And that's what's important. I can find ways and reasons, later. Once we are married, we dont have to be worried about anything.'' Nao said, turning back to stare at elegant self in the crystal clear mirror of the shop.

''If that's what you say… I wouldn't want to be in your position though if the truth gets revealed. Sasuke may be a pioner but he is no stupid. What will you do if he realises that the pregnancy was nothing but a cheap lie so that you forced him to marry to you**? Furthermore, what if this goes learnt by our social enviroment? This will be a disaster!'' Nao's mum said, her eyes taking in a desperate and lost look.

Nao walked to her mum and grabbed her softly but steadily by the shoulders.

''Mum, don't you have faith in me?'' she asked, looking in her eyes deeply.

''That's not it. We are risking our reputation here!'' the woman said, making a frustrated grimace.

''Mum, whatever that wedding is, I can pull it off. I just know it. Sasuke isn't stupid, you're right. But deep down, he's too good for his own good. Trust me, I know what I am doing. I have planned it all the way up. All it takes to persuade him to stay in the wedding, kid or not, is a mere guilt trip.'' The young woman said, walking back to the mirror and sitting down on a stool in front of it.

''Also, dear wife, don't forget that Uchiha is working for us. It wouldnt be too good for Itachi to ruin the good relations with our family, lies or not. Whatever it is, they will cooperate in the end. And Sasuke will follow. Itachi has built most of his fortune thanks to _my_ bank and he wouldnt be able to keep it if he got on my bad side. And he knows that very well.'' Nao's dad said, standing up as he headed slowly to the stairs that lead to the first floor of the shop, where the cashier was.

''Now, let's go. The employe won't be forever busy with custoumers so that we can keep on with our mischievious chit chat up here. We will discuss this further at home. Don't get too carried away and talk about this publicly, next time. Especially you, dear wifey, since you care so much for our reputation.'' He said in a low tone and he walked down the narrow stairs.

Nao's mum shot him an offended glare, but chose to ignore his irony, for the shake of not causing a scene and she followed after him, after having nodded to Nao to put off the gown.

(**= Nao's parents paid the doctor at the hospital to lie about Nao's pregnancy. I'd clear this out later in the fic but I thought I might as well do a service and save you from the confusion beforehand. 3 yays for corrupted docs! ...No? Okay!)

* * *

Sakura walked in the house, once her mother opened to her and ran straight up to her room, banging the door with a loud noise after her. Claris was left, staring at Sakura's path dumb founded and worried.

She followed upstairs in hesitation, wondering what on earth had got to her daughter.

She knocked on the door lightly, waiting for a response. Instead, all she got was unnerving silence.

''Sakura? What happened, honey?'' she asked, worry obvious in her voice.

When she got no reply, she opened the door and walked in, cautiously.

As soon as she was in her eyes fell on a depressed Sakura, sitting on the edge of her bed and staring at the floor.

Claris sighed and spoke again.

''Will you make me repeat myself?'' she asked, poutting slightly.

Sakura suddenly looked up to her and Claris could see that her daughter was trying very hard to not let her sorrow show.

''It's nothing, mum. I just remembered some stuff from the past while being out with the girls. They weren't very pleasant. But they werent that bad either. It was just sudden, thats all.'' Sakura said, faking a smile.

''Oh…''Claris said, not completely convinced.

Sakura took a slow deep breath, then talked in an unusually kind tone.

''Mum, can you leave me alone, please?''

Claris looked at her pensively for some moments, and then decided that she should probably do so.

''Alright. Call me if you need anything.'' She said finally after a brief silence, in a soft voice as she silently walked out, closing the door behind her.

Once the door closed and her mother's steps had faded, Sakura let out a deep sigh and fell backwards on her bed, letting her tears roll down.

Her eyes fell on the white plain ceiling, refusing to wander anywhere else.

''Sasuke,…I hate you.'' She whispered.

* * *

''Such a handsome young man.'' Mikoto said in pride, as she eyed her son wearing his groom's black suit.

Sasuke chuckled ironically.

''Did I have to dress a groom for you to say that?'' he mocked, eyeing himself in the mirror, pensively.

''Yes, my dear. You see, before I only could see you as a boy. Because that's what you were. But now, looking at you in this wedding suit, I realise that you became a grown up man that is soon going to marry and make his own family. I am proud of you.'' Mikoto said as she stood up and tapped her son on the shoulder affectionately.

''Weird, because I don't feel proud of myself.'' Sasuke whispered looking down.

Mikoto gave him a sideways glance slightly filled with guilt but she didn't say silence spoke volumes.

''Well, then, let's head to the cashier's.'' She said, breaking the akward silence as she made her way to the waiting employe.

_I am sorry, son._

Sasuke sighed silently and followed.

* * *

''Itachi-sama, there's someone named Aaron Haruno that says he must speak with you. What would I do with him?'' a young woman with dyed blonde short hair said, as she peered her head in Itachi's office behind a big brown leather door.

''Tell him I am busy and that…Wait, Haruno you said?'' Itachi said, as if suddenly realising something.

''Y…yes.'' The girl said, looking at Itachi confused.

_That name rings a bell. If I had to take a guess, I'd say it must be some relative of that girl from Konoha that our research groups found together with Sasuke and the rest of the survivors._

_But what would he want here?_

''Tell him to come in, then. I shall see him right now.'' Itachi said cooly, letting his papers back on the desk.

''As you wish, Itachi-sama.'' The woman said, closing the door behind her softly.

After two minutes, the door opened and Aaron Haruno walked in the office, a friendly yet proud aura emanating from him.

''Good morning, M. Uchiha.'' Aaron said, smiling to Itachi.

''Likewise, . Am I right to assume that you must be Sakura Haruno's relative?'' Itachi got straight to the point, not having a lot of time to waste.

''Sure that you are. In fact, I am her father.'' Aaron said, looking stably at Itachi.

Itachi shook his head slightly annoyed from the slow pace this was taking.

''Go on.'' He said softly.

Aaron nodded and spoke, after a brief silence:

'' From the little time I spent in here, I realized you are a busy man. So I will get straight to the point. I came here as soon as I set foot in Konoha in hopes of thanking you for finding my beloved daughter after that fatal crash. If I remember correctly, our kids have had somewhat bad history in the past due to an accidental misunderstanding, but as I said, it's past. Me and my wife, after mutual agreement, came to the conclusion that our families should forget about it and come to good terms.

We are too grateful for having our daughter found in order to still be bitter about past matters. And maybe I shouldnt'even have mentioned this but I wanted you to be sure I came here with the best of intentions. M. Uchiha, thank you from my heart for finding our daugher. But you see, my wife wants to thank you, too. She still didnt find the chance to come here, she's busy taking care of our still recovering daughter. Although, we would be interested if the Uchiha and the Haruno family could meet someday so that we have a proper chance to show our gratefulness.'' Aaron finished and took a breath.

Itachi looked coldly at Aaron, then his face warmed up.

''Even though, you don't have to show your gratefulness since it was something mostly fortunate, I understand your need to express it. I have heard of your family around and I have to admit that I respect it for what it is, M. Haruno. So, coming to good terms with you seems like a good idea. I approve. But sadly, we are fairly busy getting ready for my brother's wedding, so we don't have enough time for a separate meeting with you.

But if you'd be as kind, you are requested to attend the party we will hold in the Uchiha mansion in favor of the couple in three days as of now. There, we will have more than enough time to cool down on that past unfortunate misunderstanding, since the people who are also going to attend are a few and select ones.'' Itachi said in a low tone, looking at Aaron with his professional facade on.

Aaron took some time to take in what Itachi had just said and then replied:

''It would be an honor for my family to attend the pre-wedding party of your younger brother. I am glad for him and I wish all the best for his future life. I dont consider our debt to you to be deleted with this, but we will make our best to be there.'' Aaron said seriously.

''There was no debt in the first place. Let's leave those typicalities aside, M. Haruno.'' Itachi said smiling.

Then, he opened a shelf under his desk and searched for something, then extended it to Aaron.

''Please, take this invitation. It has the date and the address on it. I hope to see you there. But now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting with an important customer.'' Itachi said, as Aaron smiled understandingly, taking the invitation from his hand.

''I understand. Thank you for accepting me. Have a nice day.'' Aaron said, as he bowed slightly and headed to the exit.

''You're very welcome. Likewise.'' Itachi said and then returned his attention to the folders lying in front of him, on his wooden desk.

* * *

''Hinata, have you talked with Sakura at all since she returned home? She wont answer to my calls. I am kind of worried. She has been acting weird ever since we told her that stuff about Sasuke's wedding.'' Ino said in a suspicious tone as she talked to her friend on the phone.

''No, I haven't. Maybe it is because she used to have a slight crash on him at High school?'' Hinata said, trying to brush it off.

''It has been a long time since then, don't you think?'''Ino's voice came confused.

''Well, yeah…Ino, I am sorry, I have to hang up. Naruto will be here any minute.'' Hinata said anxiously.

''Are you sure your parents won't come back home tonight this time?'' Ino said, remembering what had happened the last time Hinata had secretly invited her boyfriend over.

''Yeah, this time, I am. They will be away for the entire weekend. And just to make sure, Naruto will be staying here only for today. But in any case, I am well organized this time.'' Hinata said, chuckling mischieviously.

''Well, you know better. Ok, then. I'll let you two love birds rejoice in your secret hide out. Later.'' Ino giggled.

''Thanks. Take care.'' Hinata said before hanging up.

* * *

Aaron walked in the house, tired, as Claris took off his jacket and left it on the sofa.

''Welcome home. Sakura's up and resting. She was acting weird before. My heart is trembling in fears of her finding out the truth.'' Claris whispered in depression.

''Really? It must be something else then because there's no way Sakura would find out about that. We have talked this over countless times before, Claris. Being paranoid wont help with her situation.'' Aaron said, as he sat down on a chair.

''Well, I can only worry, you know. God knows what I am going through myself with all this.'' Claris said irritated.

''Alright, I didn't come here to fight. So let's drop this. Anyways, I made a stop at the bank where Itachi Uchiha works, as planned. He invited us over to a party held some days before his brother's wedding. I accepted. Here.'' He said ,handing her the invitation.

Claris took it in her hands and read in it, then looked back at her ex husband.

''Good choice. We will buy a nice gift for the couple, say some gratitude stuff and leave in good terms and everything's solved. Now, if only they could save our daughter from other stuff, too…''Claris said, sighing as she sat down in front of Aaron.

Aaron stood up and walked towards the stairs.

''I will go up and greet her.''he said , looking at his ex for a moment before turning his back to her.

''Ok, take it easy.'' Claris said, nodding him off.

* * *

''So, I handed him an invitation and told him to come over at the party.'' Itachi explained to his mother under Sasuke's annoyed stare.

''You did well, son. It's about time our families got in better terms with each other. It has been such a long time since high school, either way. Now both our Sasuke and that Sakura girl are adults and know to behave like ones, I hope.'' Mikoto said giving a side ways glance at Sasuke.

''You shouldn't have invited them over, Itachi. This party is for Nao's relatives and ours. What would Harunos do there?'' Sasuke said, sulking slightly.

''Lil bro, I was only trying to save time for you. We are busy with the wedding and stuff, there's no time to be arranging private encounters with them. The party was already to happen, so I invited them. Problem solved. I dont think Nao should have a problem with that. She didn't even care to know who was invited or not, in the first place.'' Itachi said tired.

''And that is a valid reason for inviting some total strangers over?'' Sasuke said in sarcasm, feeling more and more overpowered.

He didnt want to see Sakura at the party. If he did, he was afraid he might lose his determination and regret about the upcoming wedding.

And most of all he wouldnt be able to be normal with her again. He'd have to put on a cold indifferent facade to fool her, so that things didnt become better again between them and his wedding went threatened. Now, he had a kid to think of and he had to do whatever it took to keep his decision, even if this meant playing theater. Even if it meant letting Sakura believe he's still a jerk.

'' Your wedding is more important. And social relationships are important, too. Especially with such a respected family. I couldn't sacrifice either, so I combined them. You're welcome.''Itachi said earning an admiration look from his mother.

_Superficial dog._ Sasuke thought, feeling disgusted with the situation.

''Whatever, just don't expect me to baby sit the Harunos at my party. I will be busy, making more ''social relationships''.'' Sasuke said as he walked off to his room, leaving his mother and his brother in the living room alone.

Itachi and his mother exchanged confused glances in silence.

* * *

''Don't lie to me, Saku. I know you like the palm of my hand. You've been crying, I can tell.'' Aaron said, as he observed Sakura carefully, sitting beside her on her bed.

''It's from happiness that I remembered my wondeful teen memories with my best friends Ino and Hinata. Please, stop bugging me about it. Tears dont always have to be of sadness, you taught me that, dad, remember?'' Sakura said, hugging her dad softly.

Aaron looked at her pensive then he eased down, convinced.

''Yeah, I can see where you're coming from, angel face. In that case, I am happy you cried.'' He smiled, stroking her head slowly.

''Thanks, dad.'' Sakura spoke against his chest.

''By the way, cherry blossom, your mom told you that you were found by the Uchiha's, right?'' he asked in a low tone.

''Yes?'' Sakura said, raising an eye brow, as she pulled back to see her dad, having a bad feeling about this.

''Ok, so, don't you think we owe a big thank you to them?''

''I guess I do… but what is your point?'' Sakura asked, confused.

''I went to Itachi Uchiha's office today to show him my gratitude for finding my most precious treasure and returning it back. He invited us to Sasuke's pre- wedding party or something.. It is in three days. I said that we will go. Do you remember Sasuke at all? You two used to have some kind of conflict when you were in High school because of a silly misunderstanding. But I think you have no reason to not get along now, right?'' Aaron asked in a friendly tone.

''Wait, wait, what? Why you'd say that? You didnt ask me for my opinion!'' Sakura yelled upset as she stood up in a minute, feeling as if a cold lightning had stricken her.

Her father looked at her confused and upset, as well, not being able to understand why all this fuss.

''Sakura, it has been a long time since that misunderstanding happened. You have to move on. And whether you like it or not, me and your mother feel obligated to that family for findind you. We need to thank them. It's only common courtesy.''

''Oh whatever! You feel free to go, I am not coming there!'' Sakura said, her cheeks getting flashed.

Aaron looked at his daughter in a disapproving way.

''I am sorry, cherry blossom, but I can't let you get away with it, this time. It's your life they saved, so it's you that has to come most of us all. You have to be there. It's just one night. I am sure Sasuke has grown up too, it's time you behaved like an adult.'' He said slowly, trying to convince her.

'Sure he is! Because getting married for all the wrong causes makes you mature, right? But If he was that mature, he wouldnt go and marry to the first rich girl he finds on his way just to get his hands on her fortune! So, don't talk to me about grown ups. Talk to me about frauds! Now, if you please, get out of my room!'' Sakura said loudly, pointing the door to her dad in full anger.

''Sakura…, what happened to all the things I taught you about hatred? How could you let it poison you that much that you say such things about your old classmate? You could be at least a bit grateful to his family for they saved your life.'' Aaron said, surprised by his daughter's sudden outburst.

''So being a pragmatist means that I am a hater? Nice…Now, thats one thing you didn't teach me. And I am very grateful to his family. If anything, it's him I am not grateful to! Because he doesn't deserve it. Now, please, go outside.'' Sakura said, opening the door and showing the corridor to her father.

Aaron shook his head disappointed, then walked out in silence and came to a brief halt out of her door, with his back turned to her.

''You're still coming.'' He said in a low but dead serious tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes pointidly, even if he couldnt see it, and closed the door loudly behind him.

Once the steps had faded, she let her back slid down against the door, hiding her face in her hands.

* * *

R&R , please.

Thanks and Bye.


	17. Gift

**Gift**

Sasuke looked himself at the mirror, examining the exposed emotions into his own onyx orbs. Putting up a cold indifferent facade was not much of a problem for him. That was the story of his life, either way. But putting up a cold facade for _her_ was bound to be troublesome.

He had taken his decision but going along with it was the hardest part. He knew he felt responsible for the child Nao was carrying in her organism, but love, that is something he wasnt sure whether he felt or not about the kid. And the worst part of it was that he already felt like a horrible person for feeling so detached to his future kid.

He hoped that things would change as soon as the little human came out of his mother's belly and landed into his fatherly hands.

But till then hope was all he could master, and hope wasn't exactly the stable ground for the base of a healthy family.

He tried to fix his collar tie but the door opened suddenly and he was forced to interrupt the procedure by turning around to look at the intruder. Nao walked towards him, all grace and elegance in her new expensive blue garment, smiling widely at her future husband.

''Sasuke-kun, let me fix this for you.'' She said, as she took on fixing Sasuke's tie. Sasuke gave out a soft nod and focused his eyes on the mirror that seemed more interesting than his future wife.

Nao finished fixing the tie for Sasuke and kissed his cheek softly.

''It's time to go down and welcome our guests, hun, don't you think? We're already late at our own party!'' Nao said in a joking, mocking tone and Sasuke simply gave her an understanding look.

''Alright.'' He said in a fainted but calm tone as Nao took his hand and led him out of the weakly lighted room.

As Nao led him out of the quiet room and they walked down the stairs towards the big Uchiha living room that had been accordingly decorated for the party, Sasuke's heart couldnt stop beating in insane rhythms in the thought of facing Sakura anytime soon.

He had to keep up his facade at all costs and remain cold and typical to the pinkette. It was his duty to become a responsible husband and father. He had failed to get an important job like Itachi, so he should at least do that. Or thats what he thought it as.

To his own merry relief, Sakura and her parents hadnt arrived yet. He allowed himself to take a breath as he and Nao walked deeper in the living room, greeting everyone each by each in a kind manner. Sasuke's mother nodded at him approvingly while Itachi was busy showing off about his job to some Uchiha relatives scattered across the room.

Nao dragged Sasuke along with her towards some of her own relatives, a bunch of elderly couples that were eying Sasuke with a critical eye which unnerved him, though he kept his collected facade despite that.

His future wife started introducing him to them, speaking of him with the best of the words. Sasuke simply nodded softly every now and then, secretly dying from boredom deep inside. Nao's relatives didnt seem like people he'd like to associate with, as far as he could tell. They seemed a bunch of old rich elitists that were too judgmental for their own good.

* * *

''I am telling you I'll come, now stop pressing me!'' Sakura yelled at her dad, fixing her dress one last time in front of her mirror. The truth was that she was trying to find excuses to delay their leave, but her parents were already stuffed with her childish act and had started complaining.

''Sakura Haruno, get the damn down so we can finally leave! Good christ, we are already late! What will the Uchihas think of us?'' Claris yelled, anger coloring her thin voice.

''They can think whatever they want! I am only doing this because you asked me, either way. If I am going to come without my will, at least let me fix myself fine before we go!''

Sakura yelled back, fixing her make up a little and taking a last glance in the mirror.

''Oh my god, she's just like you!'' Sakura heard her mum taking her frustration out on her dad and couldnt help but let out a soft giggle.

She let out a deep sigh, as her parents started quarrelling downstairs and decided to hurry before the whole neighborhood could learn their entire inside history. She walked fast down the stairs, watching out as to not trip on her own long elegant red dress which was hugging her thin silhouette perfectly. Her hair was caught up and she had let a few hair strands fall on her sides', giving her a romantic look.

She stepped out of the house and looked at her parents who paused their annoying bickering to look surprised back at her.

She took a deep and brief , silent breath and said:

''I am ready.''

_Not._

_

* * *

_

Ino talking to Hinata in phone:

''Soo, I cant believe that lucky bubblegum head friend of ours is going to Sasuke's party! Oh my god, I want to go too! This is so unfair!'' Ino yelled at the phone to Hinata.

''Ino, calm down. I don't think Sakura likes this that much to begin with.'' Hinata replied dryly.

''Huh? And what's that supposed to mean? '' Ino made a confused noise, slightly annoyed by Hinata's lack of enthousiasm.

''Ino, I can't believe you are so dense. All these years at school, and even now, you were never able to tell, to read the signs Sakura gave us. She never told us, but…I think she loved Sasuke, and not just a crush. I mean didn't you see how she puked that day we told her about Sasuke's wedding?

Or if you remember, that day at the ball, years ago, when Sasuke kissed you when you were drank. Sakura went out and puked. Ten Ten told you everything about it the other day. Isn't it obvious? She loves him like mad. And sadly , from what I see, she isn't over him, even now, after all this time. How can you think this party will be anything but miserable for her?'' Hinata said in a low yet colored with anger voice for her friend's inabilty to realise obvious things.

''Hinata…, now that you put it that way…I always thought Sakura overreacted and I thought it was suspicious, too. But …why didn't she tell us?''Ino asked, confusion obvious in her voice.

'What I know is that there has to have happened more between her and him. Sakura hasn't been honest with us, as it seems. But that only gives more fuel to my suspicions.'' Hinata said pensively, concern filling her chords.

''As in?'' came Ino's question asap.

''The things that happened, they weren't good things.'' Hinata finished off, sighing.

Ino stayed silent, as Hinata's words circled in her head, causing her to think into them. And the more seconds flowed by, the more she found what Hinata said reasonable and liable.

''Ok, then, listen up Hina-chan. Operation: Sakura's diary.'' Ino said after a prolonged mutual silence.

* * *

Sakura got out of the car in the slowest motion she could manage, under her parent's annoyed glares.

''What? Those heels are killing me!'' she sput out, unnerved by the heavy atmosphere.

''Have you finished with your excuses? Cause, oh look, we are late 10 mins!'' her mother said in a sarcastic tone as she looked at her watch.

Sakura gave her a hostile glare, but hurried up and followed after them towards the Uchiha gates.

A guard opened to them and let them in, as all three walked in an horizontal spread, next to each other.

But as they got closer to the door, Sakura slowed her pace again and hid behind her parents, getting an angry glare from her mum, which she returned with the same force.

Her dad rang the door bell. At the sound of it, Sakura bit her lip and took a deep silent breath, turning her gaze at the souless ground.

Soon the door opened wide and a servant greeted them with a wide yet formal smile.

''Welcome, may I see your invitation?'' the gray haired man asked kindly.

Aaron pulled it out of his jacket's pocket and gave it to the man. The man inspected it, then his face light up even more, as he returned his gaze to the Haruno family.

''Oh , welcome, Mister and Miss Haruno. Please, step in.'' He said as he made them room to enter and closed the door behind them, retrieving his post in the hall way.

''That way, if you please.'' The man said, pointing the right way towards the living room to them. The Harunos procedded towards the direction they had been shown, wearing their smiles, except for Sakura, which was feeling her heart cold and heavy.

As they slowly walked on their way and they were soon in the vast living room, they became visible to the guest's eyes. Sakura chose to stay hidden behind her parents, even though she knew that made her look dumb. But she couldnt help it, her heart was racing one mile per second and her throat felt suddenly raspy.

Some seconds after they had entered the room, Mikoto Uchiha noticed them and nodded to Itachi from the other side of the room towards their position. Both started walking towards them, smiling warmly.

''Welcome, my dear. I am so glad to see you came.''Mikoto said, smiling as she stood in front of them, looking at them kindly.

''Yes, welcome. Please, consider this as a party for your daughter's return, too.'' Itachi said wearing his fake smile as he bowed politely to them.

''Is this Sakura?'' he asked softly, trying to see her behind her parents. Sakura bit her lip deeper, hating all the attention.

Claris sighed annoyed at Sakura's childish behavior and moved one step to the left so that Sakura was fully exposed to the Uchiha.

''Excuse our daugther, she gets nervous around that many people.'' Claris laughted it off, embarassed.

Itachi stared at Sakura, surprised for some seconds.

''But she has no reason to. She is a beautiful young lady that brights this dull party up.''

''Itachi!'' Mikoto interrupted his flirting.

Sakura blushed but stayed silent, staring back at Itachi in embarrassment and observing his traits in the same time. He looked a lot like Sasuke. Were they twins or something? But still, Sasuke had that something about him that Itachi didnt.

''Don't worry, Miss Uchiha. Let the young ones speak their minds. That's what youth is for.'' Aaron said, laughing it off.

''Indeed.'''Mikoto smiled kindly.

''Speaking of young ones, Itachi, go get the couple here, please.'' Mikoto said to her son.

Sakura felt her knees weakening. She didnt want to go through this but she had to.

''Of course, mother. '' Itachi said as he nodded to them and left.

Mikoto smiled, waiting for her son to come back. Soon, Sakura saw Nao and Sasuke making their way towards them slowly.

Once they were close to them, Mikoto talked.

''Sasuke, Nao, give a welcome to our guests. They may not be relatives but they are equally important to us.'' Mikoto said in a soft tone as she looked at the Harunos.

''Welcome.'' Nao said indifferently, as she observed them in a bored mood.

''Thank you for coming.'' Sasuke nodded , speaking in a low tone. Sakura was still looking at the ground, refusing to look Sasuke in the eye.

''Sakura, would you give Sasuke-san the gift you bought for them?'' Claris said, nodding to her distracted daughter.

Sakura blushed but then forced herself to act normal.

''S-sure.'she said quickly, extending the bag she was holding towards the couple, still not looking at them. She wasnt the one who had bought the gift or even chosen it but her parents had forced her to lie that she had.

''Arigato, Sakura.'' Sasuke said softly looking at the gift. Soon, Sakura felt warm fingers brushing against her hand, as Sasuke took hold of the bag. But they were gone as soon as she had felt them.

She let out a silent sigh, cursing herself for being so weak. She was both mad and sad with Sasuke but she knew she could do better than this. After all, it was Sasuke we were talking about, he'd be more than happy to see her in pain for him.

She forced herself to look at him but he was looking at Nao. Nao brought eye contact with her fiance' to give Sakura a cold glare that made Sakura freeze.

_What a bitch_. Sakura thought, her cheeks slightly colored with anger.

_No, this isn't good, Sakura. Don't let it get the best out of you. Don't get into competition mode with her, you MUST get over Sasuke, got it? Good._

Sakura turned her gaze elsewhere ignoring her completely, but she could still feel Nao staring at her with all her hostile might. Sasuke noticed this and thumbed Nao's hand, getting her attention back to him.

''So, please, make yourselves comfortable. The dinner will be soon. Until then.'' Mikoto said smiling as she bowed kindly and left. Itachi immitated his mother. Sasuke gave Sakura one last secret glance before letting Nao drag him with her away.

''Oh my my, he got himself a rude wify.'' Her father joked once they were away.

''Suits him just fine.'' Sakura said behind her teeth, digging her nails into her palm in nerve.

''OOOOOO, Sakuuuuuraaaa-chaaaan!''a loud yell came from somewhere in the room and soon an orange flash was seen running towards them.

''What's that?'' her father asked frightened.

Sakura took a second to realise. But once she did, a smile broke into her lips.

''Naruto.'' She whispered, making her father glance at her confused.

By then, Naruto had already arrived at their spot, and pulled Sakura into his arms.

''Sakurra-chan! It has been so long! It's Naruto! Don't tell me you forgot me! Believe it!'' Naruto yelled in her ear causing Sakura to cringe. Nontheless, her joy to see him again was so big that she ignored it and hugged him back tightly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

''Naruto-kun! Of course, I didn't, silly! I 've missed you!'' she said in a slow tone, patting his back.

Naruto smiled and then pulled away to look at her in wet eyes.

''I can't believe you're here.'' He said in a broken voice but still grinning.

''Neither can I.'' Sakura said remembering where she was at the moment.

Naruto gave her a confused glance but Sakura brushed it off, smiling.

''Mother, father, if you'll excuse me, I have some catching up to do with this old friend.'' She said turning to her parents who nodded in reply.

''As you wish, sweety. We will be around, if you need us.'' Her father said.

Naruto grinned and Sakura linked her arm to his.

''Let's go.'' She said softly, genuinely happy to have seen Naruto again.

From some spot of the other side of the room, Sasuke was secretly giving jealous glances their way.


	18. A plan going horribly wrong

**A plan going horribly wrong**

''Naruto, I can't believe I see you, again! I am so moved…'' Sakura said in wet eyes, as she and Naruto walked in circles around the small gardens.

''Sakura-chan, likewise. I was so worried when I learnt that you had been lost. And now look at you, safe and sound at Sasuke's wedding. Things really changed fast. It feels like yesterday when you left Konoha with your dad.'' Naruto said, his face light up by a sudden overtake of nostalgia.

''Aww, Naruto-kun, let's not dwell in the past. What's gone, is gone. By the way I heard you and Hinata started dating again. I am so happy about this.'' Sakura said smiling, but not being able to prevent herself from thinking how it had gone so wrong with her and Sasuke, in the same time.

''Thanks, Sakura-chan. Hinata is a wonderful person and I can see me spending the rest of my life with her.'' Naruto whispered in relief.

''But…what about her family? I mean you know how things are.'''Sakura said.

''Me and Hina have talked about this. She is ready to do anything in order to get them to accept us. Even run away with me, if she must. But please, don't tell anyone else about this. I don't want people getting in our way, now.'' Naruto whispered, a slight hint of concern coloring his voice.

Sakura's eyes widened as she listened to him but then nodded, regaining her calm and cheery composure.

''Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I won't tell anyone, I promise. And if you guys do that, you will have my full support. Money-wise, as well, if needed.'' Sakura said patting Naruto's back.

Naruto looked at her in grateful eyes.''Really, Sakura-chan? But that's too much. I mean thanks and all but…we'd rather stand on our own feet, if you get my point.''

''Oh, don't worry, Naruto. I do get it. But in case you are in great need, I'll always be there for you. You and Hinata are my dear friends, so you can count on me.'' Sakura said.

''Sakura-chan, thanks so much. You see that's why I like you, you're nothing like that teme Sasuke. When I told him about that, he told me to go back to kindergarden, and to stay there this time.'' Naruto sneered, in the memory.

Sakura couldnt help but burst out in laughs, as Naruto's comment gave her some joy. But then remebering Sasuke, her mood fell back down as fast.

Naruto observed her mood change in curious eyes. ''What's wrong, Sakura-chan?'' he asked in a low tone, leaning in.

''Oh, nothing, don't worry. It's just that Sasuke…'' then Sakura realised she was about to spill out things she shouldnt in that particular day and shut her mouth.

''Sasuke what? Did that teme hurt you? He's so gonna get it!'' Naruto's hot headed self showed up.

''No, no, it's nothing like that. Don't worry, Naruto…I just remembered the old times.'' Sakura said faking a smile.

''The old times?'' Naruto crooked his head to the side, confused.

''Yeah…you know…when we all hanged out and stuff back then at school. It feels nolstagic, that's all.'' Sakura finished in a barely heard tone.

''Oh, that! I know how you feel, Sakura-chan! But me and the teme still hang out at times. You should join us, some day! I'll bring my Hina too and you can bring Ino and we will have a great time.'' Naruto's loud voice gave her a headache, no matter his good intentions.

''Uh, yeah, sure.'' Sakura said trying to avoid the theme, she wasnt looking forward to such a situation but she didnt want Naruto to realise anything, either. After all, it was too late. Too late…

She chatted with Naruto a while more but soon the guests were called to the dining room, after they were notified that the dinner was ready.

''I so hope that bastard Sasuke remembered to tell them to make ramen as main dish, like I told him!'' Naruto said literally running towards the big long table.

Sakura looked at her rude friend embarrased but laughed it off. Naruto was too funny to get mad at him.

She walked at her own pace and soon she was seated on the table, at a post opposite from Sasuke and his fiance and next to Naruto. Her parents were towards the end of the table and they seemed busy examining the strange dishes.

''What? No ramen?'' Naruto yelled causing the elders to give him annoyed glares.

Sakura elbowed Naruto softly, giving him the hint till he finally calmed down and started behaving more like his age.

Everyone soon started eating, and people would chat among them, making it impossible to hear what everyone was saying, unless they were sitting next to you or close.

Sakura avoided to look at Sasuke or his fiance, the whole time, too devoted to her food, which she was just playing around with, not feeling that much hungry. But still, it was better than Nao's face.

She heard a female one coughing, then tilted her head up to see Nao's satisfied expression for having got her attention, finally.

''So,…Saruka, is it?'' Nao began, looking at Sakura in cold eyes.

Sakura felt her cheeks reddening in anger.

''It's Sakura.'' The pinkette replied in an equally if not colder, tone.

''Oh, excuse me. Sasuke never talked to me about you, so you see I got some things wrong.'' Nao continued, poison lacing her voice, just as her gaze.

Sasuke started feeling annoyed, as the air was alerting for an upcoming cat fight which he wasnt very much in the mood to witness.

''Oh, weird.'' Sakura said before she could control herself. She knew she shouldnt be doing this. Sasuke would soon get a kid, damnit! And she was trying to put doubts in his fiance'.

Sasuke's surprised eyes immediately shot at her but he fast regained his composure.

Nao's eyes had got a deadly emotion flowing in them.

''We used to be classmates back at High school.'' Sasuke said, rushing to fix things.

''Oh, is that so? I am surprised you remember, Sasuke-kun.'' Nao said, faking a surprise.

Sakura looked at Sasuke , expectantly. No matter the gravity of the situation, witnessing him blowing her off as something so unimportant really hurt her.

''I wouldn't if Naruto didn't keep reminding me about it ever since or return to Konoha.'' Sasuke smirked, avoiding Sakura's hurt glare.

''Yes, we used to be good friends and still are…'' Naruto butt in finally catching up at the conversation but completely oblivious to the undertoned tension.

_What? _Sakura's heart shrank in her, causing her a nauseating feeling but also anger to explode in her next gesture.

''But Naruto wasn't with you at the island, Sasuke-san.'' Sakura said, looking into Sasuke's surprised eyes, determined. If he wanted to play his little mind games, she'd join along. She wouldnt have her pride stepped down so much on a single night, even if he was about to get married and have a kid.

And it seemed as if her plan succeded, because Nao immediately shot an accusing, full of doubt glare at Sasuke, who had frozen on spot, too akward to say anything.

_Ha, get that both of you, idiots!_

Sakura thought.

_She remembers! _Sasuke thought in fear, his stomach turning into knobs.

Naruto also shot a confused glance, but to Sakura.

''Excuse me now, I shall make my way to the bathroom.'' Sakura said, not leaving anyone time to say anything, as she got up in full pride and walked away gracefully.

As he watched her walk away, secretly burning in anger, Sasuke took hold of Nao's hand under the table, pleading her silently to not make a scene in front of everyone.

Nao seemed to be in a mood to act mature for once, because she pretended as if nothing had happened and continued to eat her food, after pushing Sasuke's hand away.

Once, Sakura was on the second floor, lost among some corridors, she let her tears run down, feeling so frustrated with Sasuke's indifferent and cold behavior to her.

_How dare he? How dare he brush me off like that! Do I mean nothing to him anymore?_

_Calm down, gurl. Calm down! He is going to have a kid and become a married man! What business do you have with him? That's just not right!_

_Still! We have some history! He cant go on acting all careless about it! I… I am not that trivial…to him… I'm…not…_

_Or maybe I am…_

Sakura fought inwardly with her inner self, as she leaned against a wall, hiding her face in her hands. The tears kept falling, making her feel even more self pity and angst.

''What's with that sad face? Shouldn't you be happy for your childhood friend's wedding?'' Sakura recognised Itachi's characteristical voice, and she immediatelly shot her face up to look at him.

His voice was laced with irony and something about his current intentions unnerved her.

''Did you follow me?'' she raised an eye brow, trying to read the situation.

''Not at all, I just happened to be going to the bathroom. After all, this is my house, isn't it?'' Itachi said, the same irony lacing his soft voice.

''Anyways, I do am happy for your brother. This has nothing to do with him.I dont get where you got that from.'' Sakura said, wipping her tears away.

''My pretty cherry blossom, my lil bro may be stupid but this doesn't mean I am, as well. You see, from the first moment I saw you looking at him, I realized your feelings about him.'' Itachi said slowly closing the distance between him and Sakura.

Sakura took a few steps back.

''He is an old friend. That's all there is to it, Itachi-sama.'' Sakura said avoiding his gaze.

''Are you sure that's all, milady?'' Itachi said, going even closer until they were breath away.

The sudden proximity confused Sakura but she didnt move, too akward to run away.

''I am positive, yes.'' Sakura said, forcing herself to give him a determined glare but failing.

''If that's the case, I guess you will have no problem with this.'' Itachi said, and Sakura shivered as his cool breath caressed her nose.

''This?'' she must have seemed dumbfounded, she figured. But before she had time to do anything else, Itachi grabbed her shoulders softly and pulled her in a kiss.

At first, she was too shocked to break away, not really realizing what was going on. But after the first 3 seconds had passed, she pulled away with force, slapping Itachi's hands away from her.

''What are you doing?'' she asked in a curious but also accusing tone, trying to catch her breath and recover from the shock that was still coloring her cheeks a blushing red.

'' Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all, my dear cherry blossom. That's all I wanted to see.'' Itachi said, taking some steps back to recreate the comfortable distance between them.

Sakura looked at him as if he was a mad man.

''What are you talking about? Explain, now!'' she demanded, now anger coloring her voice, as her eyes fixated accusingly on him.

''It's simple, you see. I wanted to test what your intentions for my brother were. You see, I knew you still had a sort of feelings for him, but what I couldn't tell was whether those were feelings of love or revenge. It turns out it must have been the first.'' Itachi explained, causing Sakura to glare at him even more.

'''Huh? What?'' she asked, still not realising the deal behind this.

''You see, earlier at the dinner, I ''misheard'' your conversation with my brother's fiance and you seemed to be in a mood to light up fires between the couple. That led me to think you came here with intention to create problems to Sasuke, in order to get back at him. So, as you very well guessed before I followed you here, in order to test things out.

If you were here, wanting to hurt him, then I'd think that you wouldn't push me away when I kissed you, if that meant you could rub it later on at Sasuke's face in order to hurt him. But, despite my expectations, you didn't accept me, which proves that your words before at the table were a spur of the moment, provoked by Sasuke's behavior to you. So don't worry, that's all I needed to know.'' Itachi finished, smirking satisfied at Sakura.

Sakura couldnt help but gape like an idiot at how smart that man could be. Now she realised that his position in society and his job weren't at all random.

But still, she tried to deny it.

''Well, if that's what you wanted to test with that oh so unmanly way, Itachi-sama, then rest assured that I take no interest into ruining your brother's wedding. That would be so unlike me. But next time you want to find out stuff, don't go using people like that. People aren't toys.'' Sakura said wipping of her mouth, anger still not leaving her eyes as she glared at Itachi.

''You got a point, miss Haruno. But the road to hell is paved with good intentions, don't they say?''

Sakura didnt know how to reply to that but she soon realised she didnt have the time for that, even if she wanted to, since she heard someone clapping their hands in a sarcastic motion.

Both her and Itachi shot their glances towards the direction of the sound, only to see Nao grinning evilly at them.

''Well done, Haruno Sakura. I am glad you finally proved what you like I wasn't sure of it. '' she said, as both Sakura and Itachi gave her a confused glare.

''What? Huh?'' Sakura asked, feeling her patience wearing thin.

But was that the house of the lunatics?

''You know very well what I am talking about. No point in denying it. I was here, I saw you kissing Itachi. And may I add, how unlady like of you. Using the bathroom excuse to kiss in secret with a rich stranger. Well done, indeed.'' Nao continued walking closer to them, in a threatening stance.

Itachi knew Nao's childish side but he didnt think she'd go that far.

''What are you talking about? That's not how it was! Did you only see the kiss? What about the talk that followed? Huh? What about it?'' Sakura said waving her hands helpessly in the air.

''She's right, Nao. That kiss wasn't her fault. She did push me away, afterall. Don't go making things up. You know it's not that way.'' Itachi said in a calm tone earning a grateful glace from Sakura.

''Oh, I do know. Indeed. But I don't know if Sasuke does. When I tell him things in my POV, he will have to agree with me.'' Nao said, rubbying her hands.

''What? How dare you?'' Sakura said walking closer to her in full anger.

''Nao, enough! You can't go lying about this. It's not that important, either way. And besides, what will you do about me? I'll tell Sasuke the truth in the end, so you cant go fooling him.''

Nao raised a sarcastic eye brow at Itachi.

''Will you, now, Itachi-san? If we start telling truths, then I might as well tell your beloved lil bro some things you won't be too happy about him finding. Will that do?'' Nao said, making Sakura stare at them both in confusion.

Something was very wrong with this wedding. And with this all situation. But she didnt know what.

''You win, this time, Nao. Have it your way, I don't care.'' Itachi said finally through greeted teeth.

''Good, you made a wise choice.'' Nao said satisfied.

''What does that mean, Itachi-sama?'' Sakura asked, in an innocent tone, following the conversation.

Itachi simply nodded indifferently, as if his mood had changed in a flash, and he walked away in a secretly defeated pace.

Once, Itachi was away, which didnt take too long, Nao spoke:

''It means you're a slut! And you better stay away from Sasuke. Or did you think I am stupid? I can tell you two have a past, together. But I wont let it, I wont let YOU get in the way of my happiness. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my wedding from cheap hoes like yourself!'' Nao finished, her face consued by anger.

''I dont care about your husband but calling me a slut twice goes too far, dont you think?'' Sakura asked, equally angered and almost to tears.

''Oh? Then let me make it thrice: Slut.'' Nao said in a perfectly cold apathy that only pissed Sakura off more.

''You…'' Sakura soon closed the distance between them and the sound of her hand slapping her rival's cheek filled the tensioned air.

Nao looked at her in shocked eyes, new fury coloring her face.

''Oh, so you want it that way!'' she said getting hold of Sakura's hair and banging her head against the nearby wall, making Sakura cry in pain.

''Let go!'' the pinkette yelled in fear, not sure how far this Nao devil could go.

''First, you will apologize!'' Nao said in an ordering tone.

''Never!''Sakura said fiercely, trying to get away from Nao's hold but to no avail. What saved her though was the sound of steps nearby that made both freeze on spot. Nao immediatelly released Sakura, quickly fixing her hair and dress to regain her composure.

Sakura looked at her confused, not being able to realise the amounts of her hypocritic ''talent''.

Both women looked slightly surprised as Sasuke showed up soon in the room, looking at them both in a curious gaze.

As soon as Nao saw him, she jumped into his arms.

''What's going on?'' Sasuke asked, feeling something slightly off in the atmosphere.

''Oh you see, hun, I accidentally walked on in while Itachi-sama and Haruno-san were kissing passionately. I felt so akward!'' Nao said eyeing at Sasuke in an innocent motion.

Sakura gaped at her hypocrisy, feeling more than ever the need to punch her.

''That's not how it was!'' Sakura spat out, eyes almost to tears.

Sasuke had stayed silent, secretly too shocked and angered at the sound of the news.

Then he forced his glance at Sakura. Sakura noticed his hand had become a tight fist, half hidden behind his thigh and for a second she was afraid it would soon be aimed at her.

''I see. Where's Itachi now?'' Sasuke turned his eyes to Nao, completely ignoring Sakura's protest.

''He excused himself and went back. Poor Itachi, I am sure he felt embarassed. Miss Haruno, you know, kissing men you dont know in other people's houses like that, isn't not very kind. Do you find our party that boring?'' Nao mocked her, giving her an evil glare of victory but Sasuke had already blocked her out after the first sentence.

He pushed Nao softly away and walked in a fast pace, following the route Itachi had taken before, which lead back to the dining room.

Sakura and Nao both stared after him, wondering what had got to him. And as realisation slowly settled down into them, they both ran after him, as if a lighnting bolt had striken down on them.

''What happens is all your fault, pink-head.'' Nao said under her breath as she ran but Sakura was too worried to hear her.

As soon as the girls entered the almost empty dining room-gladly most of the guests had finished eating by now and already had moved to the gardens for a drink- they froze on spot at what they saw.

Sasuke had punched Itachi with all his might.

TBC


	19. Dance

Sakura watched wide eyes as Sasuke laid a good measured punch on his surprised brother, who fell backwards on the floor and landed on his behind.

She stood frozen for 3 seconds there, staring off into the two brothers, trying to grasp what had just happened. Soon enough, Nao's voice recovered her from her little space bubble.

''Sasuke! I demand you to tell me what is the meaning of this!'' she screetched in a high pitched voice that made Sakura nauseated.

Wasting no more time, Sakura ran by Itachi's side, and got on her knees while placing a caring hand on his shoulder in the same time.

''Itachi-sama, are you okay?'' she asked in a broken from shock voice, leaning slightly in.

Itachi forced himself to put on a smile and pretended he was fine even if he still hurt from the mighty punch.

''I am okay, Sakura-san, no need to worry about me.'' He smiled to her, shooting for a tiny bit an angry glance towards his little brother who looked back at him stern. Itachi knew…Sasuke didnt like what he was seeing right now.

''Here, let me help you stand.'' Sakura said, hurrying to help Itachi back up but Itachi stopped her in time and stood up in his own accord.

''Don't worry so much for me, Sakura. It was a weak punch, nothing more.'' He said to spite Sasuke who send death glares their way.

Once Itachi was back standing, Sakura turned to Sasuke and glared at him with an accusing tone.

But before she had any chance to say anything, Nao beat her to it, again.

''Sasuke, what was this? I expected you to not like what that filthy cheap wench did with your brother, but not to go to that extend about it!'' Nao said disturbed, secretly fearing that her plan had backfired to her. She had serious doubts that Sasuke was feeling more jealous of Sakura than angry and disappointed in her.

Itachi turned his mocking glance on Nao, secretly enjoying her loss in that game. That only enraged Nao more who glared at Sasuke with more force.

''It wasnt about this. It was a thing between me and Itachi. But I am not going to sit and share the family details publicly.'' Sasuke lied, with a serious tone, his breathing seemed to have got calmer.

_Sure, let's you see lying your way to get away, lil bro._

Sakura felt angry that Sasuke didnt support her when Nao called her things, but in the same time she wondered what had happened between the brothers, completely oblivious to Sasuke's lie.

But it seemed that Itachi got him to it.

''Nao, if you insult Sakura-san again, I will forget that you are my brother's fiance and treat you as you just. Don't you think it's immature of you causing such a scene, every time? This marriage doesn't concern only Sasuke and you but both our families. You should expect anything but for it to fail.'' Itachi said fixing his shirt.

Sakura felt a hinch of pain in her heart at his last sentence but kept her calm facade on, even if Itachi could see the hurt in her eyes.

But at the moment Sasuke shot another glance of supressed jealousy to him, when he stood up for Sakura, Itachi knew he had to prevent the pinkette from getting involved with his brother again. At all costs.

This marriage would guarantee both their future and of the generations'to follow. An old love couldnt have it in it to destroy something so important. He wouldnt let things take the wrong way.

Sasuke turned around and left the room,a cold indifferent aura emanating from him.

Nao followed after him, getting the hint that he wasnt in the mood for drama. So she stayed silent but still shot Sakura a death glare before turning around for good.

Sakura rolled her eyes on her but felt embarassed as soon as Itachi caught her on act. She pinned her green orbs on the ground, feeling akward. And as if she should apologize, only that it wasnt clear what about.

Itachi smiled softly to her.

''I am sorry for all this trouble, Miss Sakura. My brother's fiance has a hard time acting mature.'' He said in a low tone.

Sakura decided she liked the guy.

''Thats a thing in common she's having with her husband, then.'' She said, not being able to supress her anger anymore.

''That's true.'' Itachi laughed.

''And you know what? I dont care what that woman will say to Sasuke, nor what he will think of me. My life is mine.'' She said, but it felt more as if she was speaking to herself trying to feel better and less as if she was giving a confident speech to Itachi.

But he found it cute nontheless.

''In that case, would you be as kind as to let me have the next dance with you?'' Itachi said and pointed at the gardens, from which there came soft romantic music.

Sakura blushed but furthermore she had a bad feeling about it. But seeing Itachi extending his arm to her in such a gentleman kind way and the music switching to one of her favourite waltz songs, she forgot about everything. Having fun shouldnt be that bad, afterall.

She linked her arm to Itachi's and he led her to the gardens, which werent huge but big enough to hold a lot of people without it becoming uncomfortable or crowded.

There were flowers all around, decorating the place, red, yellow, violet, pink. It was such a sight, indeed. And there were even plants and flowers hanging from the ceiling, while various shaped lights were scattered across the place, giving it a romantic look into the night.

In the center of it all, there was a big circle and some meters away from it, there was a live band of musicians, equipped with violins, acordeons, guitars and a piano. They seemed to be enjoying their perfomance as much as the crowd did.

The circle was vaguely occupated by people dancing here and there, lost in the romantic moment. Sakura felt slightly sad that she wouldnt be sharing this dance with the one she really wanted.

Itachi retook his pace and Sakura had to follow, eventually stepping inside the circle. She flashed Itachi a bright smile, even if she was feeling dead nervous inside.

Itachi looked at her in his charming eyes. He reminded her of Sasuke so much, but Sasuke had something more that made him…Sasuke. She thought.

She put her hands on Itachi's shoulders, and the raven man wrapped his around her waist, softly. They started moving around slowly, taken away by the music.

But all the while Sakura felt as if someone was shooting death glares their way. She didnt care for this, either way, as she leaned her head onto Itachi's shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing into his hold.

They may have similar physical traits, but Itachi was warmer than Sasuke. And kinder. And not so much of an insensitive ass. And he knew what girls liked. And right now, no matter how much she tried to make it seem as if Itachi was better than him, Sakura still wished with all of her heart that it was Sasuke that was having this dance with her.

Like back then, at school. At the party…The memory got her eyes wet soon enough so she opened her eyes, trying to clear her mind of the past. It was no use, she and Sasuke had long been over and done.

As they moved in circles, she spotted Sasuke with Nao in his lap somewhere in the depth, kissing.

She felt her stomach becoming tight knobs and her heart racing faster, as anger and sorrow filled her veins.

Why did she still care? She hated herself more than Sasuke for having still such feelings.

Soon, the dance was over and Itachi softly pulled away from her, and she did the same, even though she wished this had lasted longer.

They walked out of the circle and headed to a bench, to chat and to drink but before they even reached there, a servant came out of the total blue.

''Miss Haruno, your parents told me to inform you that they are waiting for you in their car.'' The old man said and Sakura gave him a weird glance at first. Then she realised, as much as she hated it, that it was time to leave and she nodded kindly to the man, before he walked away.

''Oh, you're leaving so soon?'' Itachi asked her with a charming smile.

''Believe me, if it was in my hands, I'd stay more.'' Sakura smiled back as she looked shyly in his eyes.

''Well, what started tonight, it doesn't have to end tonight, as well, Miss Haruno.'' Itachi gave her a hint, making her blush at his boldness.

''You think?'' Sakura half smiled, unsure of all the flattery. She didnt know what she was doing, flirting with Sasuke's brother as if it were okay. Yet somehow there was something about Itachi that she couldnt resist. It wasnt as if she were in love, no not at all. But Itachi looked like Sasuke yet he was a much kinder, warmer version of him. A replacement? No. A comfort? Yes.

''I am sure of it.'' Itachi said, eyeing her intensely. Sakura coughed in embarassment. She didnt have much time to make anything of it now, but she acted on pure impulse, getting her hands in her bag where she found a small paper and a pen and wrote her number down on it, all the while Sasuke was secretly watching the scene from somewhere.

''I hope you make good use of it.'' Sakura said smiling, as she extended her hand to Itachi, which he caught in his, kissing the top of her backhand while taking hold of the little paper in the same time.

''It was a pleasure meeting you.'' Itachi said as Sakura withdrew her hand, embarassed.

''Likewise. Goodnight, Itachi-san.'' Sakura bowed softly.

With that she walked away under Itachi's gaze. But she was feeling more confused than ever about herself. What was she doing? Why did she give her number to a man who kissed her out of the blue to test his crazy theories and then asked her to dance as if nothing had happened? And moreover why had she been acting as if all this was normal? Because it wasnt. For more reasons than one…Because let's not forget the most important detail, he was _his _brother.

The hall was empty and slightly dark, but she still made it so that she found her jacket and put it on, relieved that she'd be finally out of here. She didnt like the way things had gone, but it could have been worse. And she knew it.

Before she had the chance to open the door, she felt a hand grabbing her arm and turning her around.

It was Sasuke.

''What the…'' but she was soon silenced by the raven placing a finger on her lips. He leaned close, so that they were eye level, while she backed away at the wall, since he was too close for comfort.

All her courage to protest and fight her way to freedom vanished, and all because Sasuke was emanating a threatening cold aura from him. His onyx orbs were staring right into her soul, in a very serious motion. Her breathing slowed down as she looked back into his eyes in a wondering gaze.

When he spoke, his cool breath hit her face and made her fantasize things against her will.

He practically whispered the words one by one at her.

''Stay away from Itachi.''

''You have no right to tell me what to do!'' Sakura found her fighting spirit back once she felt her pride being stepped over like that. That guy, he sure had a nerve. She pushed his hand away and tried to turn around to the door but Sasuke was faster and slammed his hand against the wall, right beside her, thus blocking her way.

''Sakura,…don't make me repeat myself.'' Sakura couldnt help but stay still while staring into his serious eyes, secretly feeling terified. But she had a bad habit to speak before thinking, which she repeated in this certain occasion.

''Why do you care?'' she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to push him away, since she didnt like that he was invading her personal space bubble. But she was feeling too shocked to even try, so her hand fell back down in the next glare Sasuke send her.

''Because he is my brother and I don't want you meddling with him. Or my family, in general.'' Sasuke said. He didnt want to be this mean to her but he had to make sure she'd stay away and not cause any problems, he had taken a decision and he had to stick to it and Sakura being around was a great barrier for him that he couldnt overcome. So he just had to remove it completely. And besides that, what was her business with his brother? She had no right to try anything!

''I see you're still the same insensitive jerk you have always been. So much unlike your brother.'' Sakura said trying to spite him, as she was having a hard time controlling her anger.

''Sakura.'' Sasuke repeated in a warning tone, as he leaned even closer, trying to intimidate her

''Was it all you said a lie? I remembered, what you said to me at the island. So, was it all a lie, god damne you?'' Sakura asked, looking in his eyes enraged.

Sasuke felt his heart aching but he had to mantain a cold facade if he wanted to protect his kid, so he replied a flat

''Yes.''

All of her anger dissipated in an instance as soon as the word came out of his lips. She leaned her head downwards, glance lost somewhere on the floor, as she tried to prevent her sudden tears from coming out.

_Curse you, Sasuke._

Sasuke caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look back at him. Sakura cursed all gods and demons, she might not be crying visible tears but she did seem on the verge of them.

''Promise me.'' He said softly, even his glare had become softer.

Her anger all returned in a wave once her brain procedded what he was saying.

She slapped his hand away and sput a fiery glare right into his onyx orbs.

''There's no way I'll do what you tell me to! I am my own person! Deal with it.'' Sakura almost yelled and manages to escape Sasuke's lock, moving fast to the left and heading to the door.

She heard Sasuke from behind.

''Do not play with me.'' He muttered, warning tone back in his voice.

''No, Sasuke. Unlike you, that you like to play with people's feelings and spit nothing but lies to them, I dont play around. This is real.'' She said with all the seriousness she could master and with that she turned around too fast for him to react and walked out of the door, slamming it with nerve behind her.

Sasuke stayed there, staring off into the spot she used to be, trying to calm down.

_Damn her._


End file.
